The First Time
by shivaleecious
Summary: "Il sut qu'il serait prêt a attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour convaincre Naruto que la première fois n'était pas juste une corvée dont il fallait se débarrasser le plus vite possible avec le premier venu mais bel et bien un moment magique à partager avec quelqu'un pour qui vous êtes spécial et précieux." Adaptation du film "The first time" en version SasuNaru


_**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire est basée et inspirée en grande partie du film « The First Time »**_

**Titre:** The First Time

**Genre:** Romance/Tendance guimauve

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

Informations importantes: L'histoire est basée et inspirée en grande partie du film « The First Time » avec le parfait Dylan O'brien

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Raiting:** Ma / NC-17 (présence de lemon détaillé)

* * *

**Note 1 : Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de comédies romantiques, surtout du type "ado" mais je suis folle de Dylan O'brien donc bien évidement je me suis décidé à regarder "The First Time" et même si 90% de mon cerveau était occupé à gagatiser sur mon chouchou, il me restait 10% pour m'enflammer et transformer cette mignonne petite histoire en YunJae puis en SasuNaru**

**Je précise donc que même si j'ai modifié/remplacé/ajouté des choses l'histoire appartient en très grande partie à Jon Kasdan et toute l'équipe du film!**

**Note 2 : Je précise que c'est le texte le plus OOC que j'ai écris, donc si vous ne supportez pas de voir Sasuke autrement qu'en glaçon super sûr de lui alors ce texte n'est pas pour vous !**

**Note 3 : Pour ceux qui ont vu le film, vous allez tout de suite remarquer que j'ai changé plus de chose dans la seconde moitié, notamment le côté "première fois", la "dispute" et donc forcement la "réconciliation".**

**Parce que 1 je pense que refaire un copier/coller n'avait aucun intérêt et de 2 je trouvais que la version originale ne collait pas trop avec la mienne! Je ne sais pas si ça ne collait pas juste avec la version YJ et SasuNaru ou carrément avec le côté "gay" mais en tout cas à mes yeux ça n'allait pas!**

**Sinon étant une perverse, contrairement au film la première fois est ici classée NC-17 !**

**Note 4 : ****Je me suis lâchée dans la guimauve et le romantisme mais disons que c'est une sorte de plaidoyer aux premiers amours. **

**Souvent les adultes ont tendance à rire d'un premier Amour et je déteste ça!**

**Parce que je pense que quelque soit l'âge il est important de vivre chaque histoire avec la certitude que ce sera la dernière.**

**Parce que j'ai la chance d'avoir dans ma vie un couple d'amoureux, fous l'un de l'autre, qui se sont connus presque gamins et qui à presque 90 ans font passer Roméo et Juliette pour des débutants!**

**Et sans doute aussi parce que je suis incapable de voir mes OTP autrement...**

**Note 5 : Si j'ai écris « Karine » et non « Karin » il y a une raison donc pas besoin de crier à la faute ! ^^**

* * *

**NOTE A LIRE SVP**

**Alors je dirais que c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner ! Vous devez penser que je n'écris plus, mais c'est faux ! Je ne fais que ça ! J'ai un blog pour mes écrits YunJae mais je n'oublie pas pour autant le SasuNaru ! J'en suis à 23 pages pour la dernière partie de INTL et à 12 pour le chapitre 8 de WTS sans compter que j'ai d'autres OS ou TS en stock ! Je n'oublie pas Harem, Destinés ou L'Ange non plus ! Alors je ne sais pas s'il me reste des lecteurs mais sachez que je n'abandonne rien !**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire (qui est à la base un TS mais que je vous offre en OS) et c'est pour ça que j'ai transformée cette fiction YunJae en SasuNaru. C'est mon premier essai dans le genre romance pure et ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire plein d'autres. **

**Je compte donc sur vos avis que j'attend avec impatience ! C'est très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude donc ça ne sera pas au gout de tous ! Déjà si le romantisme vous gave, oubliez ! ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui liront, commenteront, bref à ceux qui sont encore là malgré mes retards à répétitions.**

**The first time**

C'était une fête comme les autres.

Une fête semblable aux centaines d'autres où il avait mit les pieds au court de sa presque révolue vie de lycéen.

Une musique qu'il jugeait horrible et assourdissante vrillait les tympans d'une bande de jeunes en chaleur dont le seul but était de se trouver quelqu'un avec qui finir la nuit.

Des filles presque nues se déhanchaient dans la piscine, des couples pour la plupart adultères se grimpaient dessus dans tous les coins et recoins de la maison et ceux plus officiels vivaient une énième rupture de plus dues sans aucun doute à une infidélité quelconque.

C'était une fête exactement comme les autres.

Sasuke lui, ne faisait pourtant partie ni des couples en crise ni de ceux en formation.

Il faisait les cents pas, seul, répétant inlassablement un texte qu'il avait mit des heures à écrire.

-Et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup…Je veux dire je…

Il s'arrêta un instant en soupirant.

-Merde, calme-toi ! Tu es vraiment trop nerveux ! Se lança-t-il à lui-même en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.  
-A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Lança une voix derrière lui.

Il bondit presque de peur avant de se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait sortit si brusquement de son monde.

-Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! Lança-t-il avant de se figer un instant face au regard clair posé sur lui.  
-Désolé ! Répondit le jeune homme blond qui venait de le surprendre.  
-Non, non ce n'est rien ! Le rassura Sasuke. Je me croyais seul.  
-Donc tu parlais tout seul ?  
-Non…

L'inconnu lui sourit avant de reprendre.

-Tu es au lycée de Konoha ?  
-Oui. Répondit le brun en triturant nerveusement sa montre. Et toi, Iwa ?  
-Suna.

Sasuke hocha la tête tout en continuant à faire quelques pas, tournant un peu sur lui-même, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son baggy.

-Tu sais à qu'elle fête on est ? Questionna le blond.  
-Pas du tout et toi ?  
-Non plus. S'exclama l'inconnu en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance. J'ai suivi des copines.

Il marqua une pause.

-…Même pas des copines en fait ! Elles m'ont l'air de vraies pouffes !  
-Mes potes ont passé la soirée à appeler toutes nos connaissances pour trouver une fête…Expliqua le brun. N'importe qu'elle fête ! Au final on a trouvé celle-ci mais comme on ne connait personne on va s'en doute tourner en rond avant de se remettre à la recherche d'une soirée tout aussi chiante !

Il avait parlé vite et nerveusement, prenant à peine le temps de respirer et l'inconnu qui s'apprêtait à partir au début de sa tirade s'était en quelque sorte sentit obligé de reste jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa phrase.

Il avait d'ailleurs finit par lui faire face à nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est idiot, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Répondit nonchalamment Sasuke.

Un couple légèrement ivre sorti de la maison à ce moment là en se tenant par la main.

La jeune fille frôla presque le bras de l'inconnu qui les regarda s'éloigner un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Lui demanda le brun.  
-Aucune idée !

Il soupira.

-Pour rigoler je suppose ! Poursuivit-il. Mais pas pour draguer !

Il secoua vivement la main.

-J'ai quelqu'un, plus ou moins. Ajouta-t-il. J'ai un mec.

Il ne semblait pas gêné de parler de son homosexualité et Sasuke ne cilla même pas.

-Qui ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Peut-être que je le connais.  
-Il est plus âgé, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu le connaisses !

Ce fut au tour d'un groupe de filles de sortir en gloussant et après s'être une fois de plus fait frôler l'inconnu décida de s'éloigner du portail, se rapprochant ainsi de quelques pas du brun.

-Au fait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de draguer une seconde facile et dépourvue d'amour propre au lieu de parler tout seul dans une ruelle sombre ?  
-Je sais, je sais…C'est juste que…Il y a en quelque sorte…Il y a une fille qui me plait.

Il avait répondu en faisant de grands gestes nerveux de la main et l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant.

-Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
-Karine.

Le blond pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et Sasuke suivit machinalement du regard le mouvement de ses cheveux dorés et raides qui tombèrent devant ses yeux.

-Et toi ?  
- Uchiwa Sasuke  
-Uzumaki Naruto  
-Et donc tu va en terminale à Suna?  
-En première.  
-En première. Répéta le brun. Évidement.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? L'interpella le blond. Je n'ai pas l'air assez mâture pour toi ?  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin je veux dire si tu as l'air très…

Il balbutia encore avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes sous le regard attentif de Naruto qui s'était appuyé au muret en face de lui.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas le regard d'un terminal !  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Tu sais ce regard désespéré et fou qui cri « Oh je finis le lycée dans quelques semaines, et mes beuveries d'ados seront bientôt derrière moi ! »  
-Tu as ce regard.  
-N'est ce pas ? Sourit Sasuke en agitant un doigt vers ses yeux.

Le doré ôta sa sacoche en cuir et se laissa tomber au sol, où il s'assit en tailleur.

-Et donc cette Karine elle ne t'aime pas ?  
-Elle m'aime, platoniquement. Donc en tant qu'ami !  
-Je sais ce que « platonique » veut dire ! S'exclama Naruto. Je suis plus jeune pas stupide !  
-Excuse moi, j'ai juste…J'ai juste plus l'habitude de parler à des gens qui ne me comprennent pas.  
-Ouais…Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Répondit le blond. Est-ce que tu as sérieusement tenté ta chance ?  
-Elle a des vues sur Neji Hyûga.  
-J'ai une amie qui est sortie avec lui.  
-Encore une ! S'exclama amèrement Sasuke.  
-Il est foutu comme un dieu !  
-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu m'en veux ou ?  
-Désolé, je te disais juste de ne pas trop espérer.  
-Aucun risque, crois moi ! Lança le brun agacé. Pourquoi suis-je ici à ton avis ?  
-Tu te caches ?  
-Je ne me cache pas !  
-Tu fuis ?  
-NON ! J'ai l'air de fuir ?  
-Ouais…Définitivement !  
-Je…J'ai…

Il soupira, jouant une fois de plus nerveusement avec sa montre.

-J'avais juste besoin d'air, ok ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison avant de baisser les yeux.

-Je ne supportais plus de voir toutes ces filles se jeter au coup de ce Neji !

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches.

Naruto lui resta aussi impassible qu'au début.

-Un chewing-gum ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Non merci !

Sasuke lui avait lancé un regard noir mais le doré était occupé à se battre avec son paquet de friandise et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le brun l'observa donc avec plus d'attention.

Son jeans moulant gris délavé et déchiré aux genoux, son débardeur de fille, blanc, trois fois trop grand pour lui qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son torse, son gilet noir léger et sa vielle sacoche en cuir usé qui trainait à ses pieds.

Le tout offrait une vision aussi déroutante que fascinante.

Sasuke avait toujours trouvé qu'il manquait de personnalité et d'originalité.

Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait au contraire en être bourré.

Sans oublier cette assurance incroyable qui se dégageait de lui sans qu'il n'ait à fournir le moindre effort.

Ils étaient vraiment très différents.

Remarquant qu'il l'observait avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt il se figea un instant et secoua vivement la tête pour chasser son malaise.

-Finalement je veux bien un chewing-gum ! S'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant du plus jeune.

Naruto releva la tête et lui tendit le paquet pour qu'il se serve.

Le brun attrapa l'une des gommes emballée dans son étui en aluminium et lorsqu'il fit glisser délicatement la friandise hors du paquet fermement tenu par le doré, son regard toujours planté dans le sien ils se sentirent tous les deux traversés par un frisson agréable.

Sasuke suspendit son geste un instant, perdu dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis mais ce dernier détourna le regard en balbutiant.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'elles ne partent sans moi !

Il remit rapidement sa sacoche et se dirigea vers le portail.

L'Uchiwa fit quelques pas en sens inverse, jouant avec son chewing-gum avant de se retourner brusquement.

-Attend, laisse-moi te poser une question !

Naruto lui fit face.

-Hum ?  
-Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais dire à Karine pour qu'elle comprenne mes sentiments et tombe amoureuse de moi ?  
-Et tu me demandes ça parce en tant que gay tu crois que je pense comme une fille ?  
-NON ! C'est juste que tu…Tu as l'air d'avoir bien plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine.

Le blond parut surprit.

-Tu pensais à quelque chose de précis ? Le questionna-t-il.  
-Oh attend.

Sasuke fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jeans d'où il sortit un bout de cahier froissé.

-Ouah ! S'exclama le doré.

L'autre rit, gêné en dépliant le papier.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis mit sa main libre dans sa poche, en prenant une pose qu'il espérait détendue avant de se lancer.

-« Karine, je n'entends que du bruit autour de moi ces temps ci, des voix qui s'égosillent pour attirer l'attention. »

Un coup de vent le força à tenir la feuille avec ses deux mains et il bafouilla un instant, décontenancé.

-« Parents, profs, magazines…Ce qui est branché, qui est cool ou qui ne l'est pas assez. Elles crient si fort que je ne m'entends plus penser ! J'ai juste envie de monter dans ma voiture et de foutre le camp.»

Il respira un instant avant de poursuivre.

-« Et puis je t'aperçois. Je t'aperçois à l'autre bout du couloir avec ce blouson que tu adores, remettant tes cheveux derrière l'oreille, tu me vois à ton tour et tu me souris. Et ce sourire fait taire toutes les voix. »

Il parut un instant plus triste et fit une légère pause, la voix plus tremblante.

-« Tu comprend ? Et tout ce que je suis capable d'entendre après, c'est ta voix appelant mon nom. »

Il conclut dans un sourire tendre, gardant les yeux baissé de longues secondes, n'apercevant pas le regard clair et troublé posé sur lui.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête, il vit Naruto qui semblait un peu gêné et tentait maladroitement de lui offrir un sourire et là il se sentit vraiment stupide.

-Oh non ! Lança-t-il en pliant sa feuille. Oh mon dieu je ne sais plus où me mettre !  
-Tu es vraiment du genre hyper romantique toi ! Grimaça le doré. Le genre violon, roses rouges et sérénades au clair de lune !  
-Ah même toi tu es atterré ! Gémit l'ainé. Quand je pense que j'allais lui dire ça à elle !

Il se laissa tomber au sol.

-Non ! Écoute le truc c'est…

Naruto sembla chercher ses mots un instant avant de choisir comme à son habitude le style direct.

-Elle n'en a rien à foutre de ces histoires de bruits et de magazines ! Lâcha-t-il. Et elle n'a définitivement pas envie d'entendre à quel point tu la trouve jolie quand elle recoiffe ses cheveux !

Il se baissa à la hauteur du brun.

-En fait elle n'a pas envie d'entendre tout ça !

Il soupira.

-L'avenir doit la terrifier et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est se sentir un peu rassurée. Elle veut être avec un mec moins terrorisé qu'elle. Expliqua-t-il. Si tu peux être ce type, c'est parfait. Mais si tu ne peux pas…

Il marqua une légère pause.

-Alors tu n'as aucune chance.

Sasuke regardait dans le vide assit par terre comme un enfant.

-Je ne vais jamais être ce mec là, n'est ce pas ?  
-Pas avec une telle image.

L'Uzumaki se releva.

-Puis tu es déjà en terminal donc il est trop tard ! Poursuivit-il. Peut être qu'à la fac tu pourras te réinventer !  
-Peut-être… Souffla le brun.

Un jeune homme en skate sorti de la maison, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos n'entre en contact avec le muret et il se retrouva ainsi assis à la place qu'occupait le blond il y a peu.

-Tu devrais partir tu sais…Au cas où tes copines partiraient sans toi…  
-Tu voulais mon opinion !

Sasuke frotta quelques secondes sa main moite contre le tissu rugueux de son jeans avant de relever la tête vers le doré.

-En réalité j'étais parti pour te proposer de te raccompagner chez toi.  
-Oh…Et bien…

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, l'air un peu perdu en regardant autour de lui et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette attitude qu'il jugea adorable.

-Ces pouffes ne partiront pas sans moi ! Répondit le plus jeune en s'asseyant près de lui .Elles ont dû se trouver des mecs et il faudra les en séparer et je n'en ai pas le courage.  
-Alors, laisse-les !  
-Entendu !  
-Super.

Un léger silence gêné prit place avant qu'une mélodie ne leur parvienne, leur faisant à tous les deux relever la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

-Cette chanson est géniale ! Lança Naruto.  
-Oui géniale.  
-Vraiment géniale…Ajouta de nouveau le blond en se perdant dans les yeux du brun.

Son sourire se fana immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation et il détourna rapidement le regard.

-Tu veux danser avec moi ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

Naruto déglutit.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une idée qui m'est venu comme ça ! Précisa l'ainé. Tu veux danser avec moi alors ?  
-Non ! Lâcha le doré mal à l'aise.  
-Quoi ?  
-Écoute, déjà je suis un mec et…

Il hocha négativement la tête plusieurs fois.

-Non !  
-Belle façon de me donner confiance en moi ! Répondit Sasuke. J'en manque totalement ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même !  
-Écoute c'est juste que je ne danse pas ! …En publique ! Répondit l'Uzumaki en balbutiant. Ça me donne presque autant la nausée que flirter !

Il secoua la tête pour accompagner ses dires.

-Je veux dire, comment font tous ces couples pour se donner en spectacle comme ça ?  
-Premièrement nous sommes seuls. Rétorqua Sasuke.

Il ouvrit grand les bras pour bien montrer qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Deuxièmement, je ne parlais que d'une danse.

Naruto se leva brusquement et le brun le regarda faire avec une quasi angoisse, avant de cogner légèrement sa tête contre le muret persuadé que l'autre était en train de partir.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter comme ça.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter du tout.

Il avait été jusqu'à lui lire sa déclaration d'amour à Karine parce qu'il n'avait pas osé directement lui proposer de le raccompagner chez lui et tout ça dans le seul but de le retenir à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie, ce besoin même et il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il voulait juste rester avec lui.

Mais comme toujours, il avait tout fait foirer…

-Et bien, j'attends !

Surprit, il releva la tête pour voir Naruto, débout non loin de lui et semblant attendre extrêmement mal à l'aise qu'il se décide à venir danser.

Il bondit presque sur ses deux pieds, épousseta machinalement l'arrière de son jeans avant de le rejoindre étrangement fébrile.

Est-ce que c'était si étrange que ça de demander à un garçon de lui accorder une danse dans une ruelle mal éclairée à plus d'une heure du matin ?

Ils se firent face quelques secondes, gênés, avant que Sasuke ne place instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches de son cavalier.

-Oh donc c'est moi qui fais la fille… Tenta de plaisanter le plus jeune en plaçant ses mains autour de sa nuque.

Il faisait presque une tête de moins que le brun, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier qui remarqua qu'ainsi il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir le regard si troublant de son partenaire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça ! Gémit le doré. C'est si niais !

Il grimaça.

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve ! C'est tellement ressassé, réchauffé même ! Et totalement…  
-Tu peux le supporter un instant ?! L'interrompit Sasuke.

Le blond ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, un peu prit au dépourvu avant de baisser la tête.

-Ton caleçon vibre. Finit-il par sortir en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Euh…

Naruto poussa l'Uchiwa brusquement loin de lui avant de reprendre une attitude décontractée pendant que l'autre vérifiait son téléphone.

-C'est Euh…  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est rien, les flics sont là et…

Ils furent interrompus par la sortie extrêmement bruyante d'une bonne partie des invités qui couraient en criant que la police était là.

-Tirez-vous ! Hurla une jeune fille en maillot de bain, qui tenait son haut de bikini dénoué sur sa poitrine pour ne pas courir les seins à l'air.  
-Les flics ! Hurla une autre en les bousculant sans ménagement.  
-Où est ta voiture ? Demanda Naruto.  
-Je ne l'ai pas prise, c'est Dei qui m'a déposé.  
-Quoi ?  
-Un pote.

Un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas trop ivre les interpella.

-Ils procèdent à des arrestations ! C'est chacun pour sois !

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant, un peu perdus.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous bande de cons ! Insista l'autre. Fuyiez !

Sasuke attrapa machinalement la main du plus jeune, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa fuite jusqu'à l'avant de la maison où toutes les voitures présentes démarraient en trombe pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la police.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda le doré.  
-Juste deux minutes, j'appelle mon…

Le brun se tut brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur une automobile de luxe conduite par Neji.

Naruto n'avait pas vu la fille près de lui mais il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Karine et même s'il était loin d'être un grand romantique il eut de la peine pour l'ainé.

-J'habite pas trop loin, ça te dis une petite marche ?

Le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Marcher voulait dire passer plus de temps avec le blond et c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis les premières secondes de leur rencontre.

Passer encore et toujours plus de temps avec lui.

-Oui ! J'ai très envie de marcher avec toi.

**W**

Ils marchaient dans les rues quasi-désertes depuis environ une dizaine de minutes, parlant de tout et de rien dans une ambiance plutôt détendue.

-Alors tu vas aller dans quelle université ?  
-Kiri.  
-Ouah, donc tu es un crack !  
-Oh non pas vraiment…Bafouilla Sasuke gêné. Il ne faut pas exagérer.  
-Et tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?  
-J'aimerais vivre à Uzushio et enseigner.  
-Oh.  
-D'abord en école primaire, là où tout se joue. Expliqua-t-il avec entrain. La psychologie du développement m'intéresse aussi beaucoup.  
-Ouah tu sais exactement ce que tu veux faire en fait ! S'exclama le doré impressionné.  
-Oui, et toi ?  
-Aucune idée ! Grimaça le plus jeune. J'aime le collage, je dessine un peu. J'apprends la batterie, ça canalise mon agressivité.  
-Tu es agressif ? Sourit Sasuke.  
-Pas plus qu'un autre.

L'ainé pouffa légèrement avant de buter quelques secondes sur ses mots, s'apprêtant à poser à son compagnon de marche une question qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser à quiconque par peur de se faire encore traiter de mec étrange.

-Et…es-tu…Es-tu heureux ?  
-Heureux ?  
-Oui, penses-tu être un mec raisonnablement heureux ? Satisfait de sa vie ?  
-Pas vraiment. Répondit directement l'Uzumaki. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici ! J'en ai marre du lycée et je ne me sens pas à ma place !  
-Il te reste encore un an. Sourit le brun.  
-Je suis au courant, connard ! Sourit à son tour le doré.

Ils rirent un peu avant que Naruto ne retourne au plus âgé sa question.

-Et toi ?  
-Moi ?  
-Es-tu un futur étudiant insouciant et heureux ? Précisa le blond. Si tu me dis oui je t'en fous une !  
-Et bien, je le suis en ce moment même ! Répondit l'Uchiwa le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui est vraiment étonnant.

Il remarqua que l'autre s'était arrêté, surprit il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais que je suis un garçon n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda le plus jeune.

Ils furent interrompus par une voiture qui se gara derrière Naruto.

Un groupe de garçons totalement ivres et aux looks étranges étaient dans le véhicule.

-Oh c'est Reii ! Lança l'un d'eux en riant.  
-Pardon ? Demanda Sasuke en se rapprochant.  
-Oh non c'est Sato ! Continua l'autre.  
-Désolé ce n'est pas moi. Répondit-il.  
-Ne t'excuse pas pour ce que tu es mec ! Tu es qui tu es !  
-Joli message pour un tee-shirt ! Lança Naruto.  
-Vous savez où est la fête ? Demanda le conducteur.  
-La police vient de débarquer.  
-Non celle du quartier sud vers le vieux bar.  
-On en vient.  
-Vous êtes sûrs ?  
-Oui, certains. Répondit le doré un sourire lassé sur les lèvres.  
-Hey on vous dépose ? Proposa le passager avant. On va à l'ouest du coup, il y a aussi une soirée qui déchire là bas.  
-Je suis presque arrivé, je peux rentrer seul si tu veux y aller. Lança le plus jeune à Sasuke.  
-NON !

L'Uzumaki avait presque sursauté.

-Non, ça ira. Merci. Reprit l'ainé d'un ton plus calme à l'attention de celui qui avait proposé de les déposer.  
-Ok, comme vous voulez. Leur sourit le conducteur. Vous formez vraiment un couple adorable !  
-Ouais…Ouais… Répondit le brun en les regardant s'éloigner.  
-Ça ne te gêne même pas un peu qu'on te pense en couple avec moi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

Sasuke parut étonné.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui devrais crier au scandale ? Répondit-il. Il n'y a qu'un type bourré pour penser qu'un mec aussi canon que toi puisse être en couple avec moi !

Le doré devint rouge cerise.

Il appuya un instant ses mains fraiches sur ses joues brulantes pour tenter de se calmer un peu.

-Tu sais que parfois, on dirait vraiment que tu me dragues !

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux.

-Vrai…vraiment ?  
-Ne prend pas cet air affolé ! Rit l'Uzumaki. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas !

Sasuke se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres en baissant la tête.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu n'es pas à la hauteur ? Demanda Naruto. Que d'une certaine façon Karine t'est supérieur ?

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Karine…Non !  
-Alors pourquoi moi je le serais ?  
-Parce que tu es bien plus beau qu'elle !

L'ainé avait répondu directement, sur le ton de l'évidence et sans la moindre once d'hésitation et cette fois ci Naruto eut l'impression que son corps entier s'embrasait.

-Ah comment peux-tu dire des trucs aussi niais sans la moindre honte ?! Lança-t-il en tentant de cacher ses rougeurs. Ca me donne envie de vomir ce genre de connerie !

Mais son visage entier était rouge tomate, contrastant avec le reste de son corps et l'Uchiwa le trouva une fois de plus adorable.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être gêné de dire la vérité ?  
-Si tu es aussi détendu pour ce genre de chose, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas encore fait ta déclaration à ta Karine, Roméo ?

L'autre fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

-C'est une bonne question.

Naruto secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

-Tu…Tu es vraiment très beau.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu as clairement un gros manque de confiance en toi et c'est vraiment dommage parce que tu es vraiment canon ! Poursuivit directement le doré.

Pour ce genre de chose il n'était pas du genre à rougir.

-Tu as un look très simple, loin du style branché des beaux gosses du lycée et vu que tu es un intellectuel branché romantisme et sérénade les pouffes ont du mal à te voir comme un prétendant sérieux vu qu'elles sont trop obnubilées par les gros machos sportifs mais ça n'enlève rien à ton charme !

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke.

-Tu es grand, bien proportionné, musclé mais pas trop, ton visage n'a aucun défaut, tes lèvres sont super attirantes et ton regard est vraiment à tomber ! Poursuivit-il. Non vraiment, tu n'as aucun complexe à avoir !

Le plus âge qui avait l'impression que son corps était en proie à de puissantes vagues de chaleur et de frissons réunies ne put s'empêcher de laisser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres lui échapper.

-Es-tu en train de dire que je suis ton genre de mec ?

Naruto sursauta en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je...Je tentais juste de te…te faire comprendre que tu …tu n'avais pas à

Il bafouilla encore quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

-On devrait se dépêcher, il se fait vraiment tard.

**W**

-C'est juste ici ! Déclara Naruto en s'arrêtant devant une villa.

Ils avaient parcourut la courte distance restante dans un silence presque religieux et Sasuke s'était mentalement traité de tous les noms pour avoir gâché les derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient ensemble.

-C'est ma maison ! Reprécisa le blond bien qu'il savait que l'autre avait comprit.

Le brun recommença à se balancer nerveusement.

-Hey ! Lança-t-il toujours aussi peu sûr de lui. Ca te dirait qu'on traine ensemble un de ces quatre?  
-On vient de le faire ! Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Sasuke se retrouva une fois de plus décontenancé par son attitude.

-Je sais, c'est juste…  
-Tu me demandais mon numéro. Intervint Naruto.  
-J'essayais…  
-Hum…Ok !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, donne ton portable.

L'Uchiwa lui tendit précipitamment son téléphone, sans même se demander pourquoi il voulait à ce point le numéro d'un autre mec.

Le blond tapa sur une ou deux touches du portable avant de demander nonchalamment :

-Ca te dit d'entrer une minute ?  
-Et au sujet de ton petit ami ?  
-Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! S'indigna le plus jeune.  
-Je…Je sais…Et tes parents ?  
-Ne fais pas de bruit et ça ira.

Ils pénétrèrent donc en silence dans la villa, retenant presque leurs souffles en montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre, le regard de Sasuke fut immédiatement attiré par les nombreux dessins et collages qui décoraient les murs.

Les images provenaient toutes de très vieux magazines et le résultat était absolument magnifique.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Volontiers.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Je ne sais pas…Souffla le brun, totalement absorbé par les œuvres de son hôte. La même chose que toi.  
-Pourquoi pas du vin pour coller à ton côté romantique, Roméo ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto surprit, peu persuadé que boire de l'alcool dans son état soit une bonne chose.

De quel état parlait-il ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même, il savait juste que la présence du doré l'enivrait déjà bien assez.

-Ça me va. Répondit-il pourtant.

**W**

Naruto se débattit cinq longues minutes avec la bouteille de vin alors qu'habituellement lorsqu'il en ouvrait une pour ses parents il ne lui en fallait même pas une puis il rejoignit enfin sa chambre où son invité semblait toujours en extase devant ses œuvres artistiques.

-C'est génial ! Commenta ce dernier. Vraiment génial.

Le blond mit le tourne disque en marche et remplit les verres à pied à moitié.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit alors, que le son est meilleur que sur un mp3 ?  
-Oui, mais c'est surtout que j'aime l'idée de collectionner des disques, la plupart son à mon père. Répondit le plus jeune.

_The closer i get to you  
__**Plus je me rapproche de toi**__  
The more you make me see  
__**Plus tu me fais voir**__  
By giving me all you got (tell me more)  
__**En me donnant tout ce que tu as (dis m'en plus)**__  
Your love has captured me  
__**Ton amour m'a capturé**__._

_Over and over again  
__**Encore et encore**__  
I tried to tell myself that we  
__**J'ai essayé de me dire que nous  
**__Could never be more than friends  
__**Ne pourrions jamais être plus qu'amis**__  
But all the while, inside , i knew it was real  
__**Mais pendant tout ce temps, à l'intérieur, je savais que c'était vrai**__  
The way you make me feel  
__**Ce que tu me fait ressentir.**_

Il lui tendit son verre avant d'aller s'assoir sur sa moquette ou trônaient d'épais et moelleux oreillers.

-Tu veux savoir quand je suis vraiment heureux ? A seize heures ! Sourit Naruto. J'ai fini les cours et les rayons du soleil passent par la fenêtre pour chauffer la moquette alors que je suis assis à découper des photos.

Sasuke s'appuya sur une commode, buvant la moindre de ses paroles.

-Quand j'étais petit je coloriais, mais l'essentiel c'est que je ne suis jamais aussi heureux que lorsque je bricole seul dans mon coin.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Répondit le brun. Je ne suis pas souvent seul, surtout chez moi. Mais j'ai ma voiture.

Il se décolla de la commode faisant tournoyer le vin dans son verre.

-Il m'arrive de rouler, musique allumée, vitres baissée…  
-Tu as déjà couché ? L'interrompit brusquement le doré.

L'Uchiwa faillit avaler de travers.

-Quoi ?  
-Je suis curieux.  
-Honnêtement ?  
-Non je demande pour que tu me mentes ! Souffla le blond en roulant des yeux.  
-Pas encore. Lâcha le plus vieux. Je veux dire ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manquées.  
-Oh, oui, les filles font la queue pour coucher avec toi !

L'autre soupira.

-Je me suis mal exprimé.  
-Tu veux que ta première fois soit avec Karine !  
-Je suppose, mais je n'aime pas fantasmer là-dessus. Répondit-il en s'asseyant près du blond. Je m'imagine lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser sous la pluie. Tous ces trucs romantiques et réchauffés que tu aimes tant !

_Lyin' here next to you  
__**Allongée là près de toi**__  
Time just seems to fly  
__**Le temps semble s'échapper**__  
Needing you more and more (more and more)  
__**J'ai de plus en plus besoin de toi (de plus en plus)**__  
Let's give love a try_

_**Donnons une chance à l'amour**_

_Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
__**L'amour devient de plus en plus doux**__  
And heaven's there for those  
__**Et le paradis est là pour ceux**__  
Who fool the tricks of time  
__**Qui déjouent les pièges du temps**__  
With hearts of love will find  
__**Avec des coeurs d'amour on trouvera**__  
True love in a special way  
__**Le véritable amour d'une façon spéciale**_

Ils se sourirent.

-Et c'est avec Sakura Haruno que je m'imagine coucher.  
-C'est une actrice connue ?  
-C'est une fille de mon lycée, les mecs veulent coucher avec parce qu'elle est…Tu sais…  
-Bonne et facile ! Conclu le plus jeune.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Karine, elle, c'est celle que je veux comme petite amie.  
-La vierge et la putain ! Commenta L'Uzumaki. C'est vieux comme le monde.  
-Et toi tu l'as fais ?  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Répondit le blond avant de s'allonger sur sa moquette, la tête calée contre l'un des oreillers.

Le brun l'observa un instant l'air ahurit avant de hausser les épaules et de s'installer près de lui.

-Tout ce qui était cool a disparu avant notre naissance. Commença Naruto les yeux dans le vague. Même le sexe et les relations amoureuses. Tout est tellement sûr et commode.

Il marqua une légère pause.

-Homogénéisé. Souffla-t-il.

Une fois encore l'ainé ne loupait aucune de ses paroles, les yeux rivés sur son visage parfait ou une expression de profonde lassitude se dessinait.

-On te réduit à un profil que l'on entre dans un programme informatique. Quelle est ta couleur préféré ? Quel est ton film préféré ? Et hop en un clic on t'offre ton parfait alter égo ! Pour que tu puisses te marier et faire deux gosses et demi dont tu posteras les photos sur facebook ou twitter.

Il grimaça.

-Non ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi ! Trancha-t-il. Je veux rencontrer un mec à l'ancienne, genre dans un bar.

Sasuke le regard toujours accroché au moindre détail de son visage ne put une fois de plus retenir des mots qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pensé.

-Ou dans une ruelle mal éclairée, un fou qui parle tout seul ?

Naruto releva le visage vers lui et ils se regardèrent en silence de longues secondes.

-Donne-moi ta main. Finit-il par souffler.

L'ainé obéit et observa avec presque fascination ses doigts et ceux du doré s'enlacer.

-Je suis laquelle ? Question ce dernier. La vierge ou la putain ?

Le brun inspira profondément sans le quitter des yeux avant de lui répondre.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant.  
-Excellent réponse. Murmura presque l'Uzumaki en lâcha sa main pour mieux la rattraper.

Leurs doigts se caressèrent un instant, avant que Naruto ne tourne le dos à son invité en s'allongeant sur le côté.

Cependant il ne lâcha pas sa main, l'entrainant légèrement avec lui et le forçant ainsi à passer l'un de ses bras autour de son corps.

Sasuke avait le nez à la hauteur de sa nuque et c'est avec difficulté qu'il s'empêchait de plonger dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux, dont la douce odeur de cannelle menaçait à chaque instant de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

-J'ai du mal à dormir si je ne suis pas seul. Souffla le plus jeune.  
-Oh, je vais te laisser.  
-NON !

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et tout deux notèrent le peu d'espace qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

-J'ai toujours détesté la colo et les soirées pyjamas. Poursuivit le doré. Parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui respirait trop fort.  
-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Intervint Sasuke. Je m'en vais tout de suite.  
-Non, pas tout de suite.

Le blond hésita quelques instant ne semblant pas trouver les mots justes tandis que le brun était hypnotisé par les lèvres rougies, à quelques centimètres des siennes qui se faisaient maltraiter par de parfaites dents blanches.

-On pourrait rester allongé une minute, et je fermerais mes yeux, juste pour voir ce qui se passe. Continua enfin l'Uzumaki. Tu veux bien ?

Sasuke se demanda un instant si quelqu'un avait déjà réussit à dire « non » à Naruto et il se fit la réflexion que celui qui en était capable méritait une médaille.

Une médaille ou un coup de poing dans la gueule, il n'en était pas encore complètement sûr.

Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre le cœur battant.

-O-Ok.

_Come a little closer so that we can see  
__**Viens un peu plus près pour qu'on puisse voir**__  
Into the eyes of love  
__**Dans les yeux de l'amour  
**__Just a little closer let me speak to you  
__**Encore un peu plus près, laisse-moi te parler**__  
I want to softly tell you something  
__**Je veux te dire quelque chose doucement**__  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
__**Approche encore plus près, laisse-moi te susurrer à l'oreille**__  
Cuz i wanna tell you something  
__**Car je veux te dire quelque chose**__  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
__**Approche-toi très près qu'on puisse fêter**__  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving  
__**Ce qu'on ressent à propos de l'amour de l'autre.**_

Naruto se tourna de nouveau, leurs mains toujours enlacées et le bras du plus vieux dut une fois de plus s'installer autour de son corps alors que son nez osait s'appuyer un peu plus dans ses cheveux.

-Ton cœur bat super vite.  
-Je sais ! Souffla le brun, le souffle saccadé. Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Roméo. Sourit l'autre avant de fermer les yeux.

Contre toute attente, le doré s'endormit assez vite, sous le regard toujours aussi fasciné du plus âgé.

Ce dernier pesa le pour et le contre un long moment puis sortit avec appréhension son téléphone pour prendre en photo le visage apaisé de son hôte avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**W**

Ce furent deux coups frappés à la porte de la chambre et une voix féminine qui réveilla les deux jeunes hommes.

-Débout mon chéri, il est presque midi !

Encore dans le brouillard, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de sursauter, frappés par la situation.

-Oh merde ! Cria le blond en se levant précipitamment.  
-Naruto ! Appela une nouvelle fois sa mère.  
-Oui, j'arrive dans une minute !

Sasuke se releva brusquement à son tour, renversant son verre de vin presque plein sur la moquette de la chambre.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Le regard du plus jeune qui avait la bouche grande ouverte passa plusieurs fois de lui à la tâche avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Il faut que tu sortes d'ici tout de suite ! Chuchota-t-il en désignant la fenêtre.

Le brun s'exécuta immédiatement, se retrouvant ainsi sur le toit du garage qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du rebord.

Il rampa un instant avant de regarder vers le bas puis de se tourner vers l'Uzumaki.

-Et maintenant ?  
-Saute ! Ordonna presque le blond.

Il hésita un instant, l'air anxieux avant d'atteindre le bout du toit et de sauter en s'accrochant à une branche.

Il se retrouva rapidement au sol sous le regard inquiet de Naruto qui l'avait plus entendu que vu s'écraser dans son allé.

Ce dernier fut soulagé lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes il l'entendit gémir puis le vit se relever.

-Ça va ?

Sasuke l'air un peu étourdit tapota légèrement son corps, comme pour vérifier qu'il était réellement entier avant de répondre.

-Oui ! Oui ça va !  
- Ok, alors barre-toi ! Répondit vivement le plus jeune. Et appelle-moi !  
-D'accord ! Lança-t-il en souriant.

Il fit quelques pas pour partir avant de s'arrêter.

-Attend, je n'ai pas ton numéro !

Mais le doré avait déjà disparu.

-Naruto ! Appela-t-il.

Il fit encore quelques pas et cria un peu plus fort.

-NARUTO !

Cependant la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, l'obligeant à fuir le plus vite possible.

**W**

-J'étais comme Jason Bourne ! Lança Sasuke à ses deux meilleurs amis, à qui il venait de raconter toute l'histoire. Ou Jason Statham.

Deidara un grand blond à l'allure étrange étrange et Shino un grand brun au look d'intello coincé se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ami.

-Et donc tu te découvres soudainement gay ou c'est juste que ton histoire avec Karine t'a rendu désespéré ? Question le blond.  
-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama Sasuke. Je ne suis pas gay !  
-Vraiment ? Parce qu'encore un peu et tu nous rejouais la version lycéenne de Brokeback Mountain !

L'autre soupira.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien de sexuel…Souffla l'Uchiwa. En dehors peut-être de sa bouche et de cette odeur de cannelle qui se dégage de ses cheveux.

Deidara roula des yeux.

-C'est juste qu'il est fascinant ! Conclut Sasuke.

Le blond se pencha légèrement vers Shino.

-Ne le brusquons pas.

Et ce fut au tour de L'Uchiwa de rouler des yeux.

-De toute façon, il a un petit ami ! Marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu es adorable, tu le sais ça ? Railla Deidara en finissant son verre de soda.  
-La ferme !  
-Non sérieux, ton petit côté bambi est vraiment très touchant ! J'ai envie de te croquer.  
-Va te faire foutre !  
-Il n'y a pas de petit ami !

Surprit, le brun regarda ses deux amis.

-Mais…  
-Non ! Le coupa directement le blond.  
-Alors quoi, tu penses qu'il a mentit ?  
-Évidement ! Les filles s'inventent toujours un petit ami.  
-Ce n'est pas une fille !  
-Mais c'est tout comme !

Sasuke soupira.

-Je vais juste ignorer cette remarque que l'on pourrait facilement considérer comme homophobe ainsi que le reste de tes conneries !  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il aime aussi les garçons et que donc sur ce plan précis il fonctionne comme une fille ! Expliqua le blond. Et s'inventer un petit ami quand on rencontre un mec c'est une règle de base !

L'Uchiwa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air vraiment sincère.  
-Évidement qu'il semblait sincère !

Il avala une énorme portion de frites avant de poursuivre.

-Dans un jour ou deux envoie lui un texto et propose lui un truc, genre bouffe chinoise ou match de foot du lycée. Lança-t-il. S'il répond « petit ami » c'est que tu ne l'intéresse pas !

Il foudroya du regard Shino qui venait pour la énième fois de voler dans son assiette avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa « leçon »

-Et si c'est le cas, tu pourras toujours te consoler en disant « Oh il a un mec, ça ne vient pas de moi, je ne suis pas le problème ! » Minauda-t-il d'une voix ridicule. Et ainsi garder ta fierté.  
-Arrête de parler de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une fille que je veux draguer ok ? Grogna Sasuke excédé. Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble!

Deidara soupira en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel.

_« Juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble ! »_ Si ce n'était pas phrase la plus gay qu'il ait entendu jusque là !

-De toute façon il n'y aura pas de texto. Poursuivit son ami.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que.  
-A cause de Karine ?

Sasuke semblait surprit, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prénom de son « grand amour » était prononcé.

Ce que le blond trouvait bizarre lui, c'est au contraire qu'il ne l'ait pas encore été.

Habituellement l'autre ne pouvait pas rester plus de dix minutes sans parler de Karine et des conneries secrètes qu'elle lui confiait à lui « son meilleur ami »

-J'ai accidentellement renversé du vin sur sa moquette.  
-On s'en fou ! S'offusqua presque Deidara.  
-Il adore cette moquette. Répondit l'Uchiwa. Les rayons du soleil la chauffent à partir d'une certaine heure et …

Le blond et Shino se regardèrent d'un air moqueur et leur ami soupira.

-Je ne pourrais pas lui envoyer de texto même si je le voulais !

-Il ne t'a pas donné son numéro ! Se moqua Dei.  
-Il voulait me le donner ! Il a entré les deux premiers chiffres puis on a…

Il soupira.

-Bref j'ai les deux premiers chiffres donc je peux retrouver son numéro ! Combien de combinaison peut-il y avoir ?  
-Dix miles. Répondit calmement Shino, ouvrant ainsi la bouche pour la première fois.

Le brun bloqua quelques secondes face à cette réponse.

-Appelle les renseignements ! Lança Deidara.  
-Ne sois pas stupide ! Il est sûrement sur liste rouge ! Répondit Sasuke.

Il joua un instant avec les miettes de pain qui trainaient près de son assiette avant de continuer.

-En plus j'ignore les prénoms de ses parents et il y a d'après Lashanda 13 Uzumaki ici.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un Lashanda ? Grimaça le blond.  
-La femme que j'ai eue lorsque j'ai appelé les renseignements.

Deidara hocha la tête, pensif.

-Mais tu sais où il habite.  
-Et je fais quoi ? Le pied de grue devant chez lui ? Railla Sasuke. Parce que ça ne me ferait pas du tout passer pour un dangereux psychopathe !  
-Trouve le sur facebook alors !  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit, il n'aime pas ce genre de chose.

-Il quoi ?

Le blond lâcha sa fourchette.

-Ce mec m'a l'air d'être une énorme plaie mon pote ! Un chieur de première ! Du genre branché rock indépendant et cinéma étranger, qui ne mange pas de viande et milite contre la pornographie et « l'image avilissante des femmes qu'elle véhicule » ! Lança-t-il. Il va finir avec une espèce de folle efféminé qui s'appellera Choupette !

Bien qu'il ait l'habitude, Sasuke regarda son ami d'un air atterré.

-Où vas-tu chercher toutes ces con…  
-Haku ! L'interrompit Shino.  
-Quoi ?  
-Haku étudie à Suna. Expliqua calmement le « sage » du groupe.  
- Haku étudie à Suna. Appelons-le, il fouillera la base de donnés. Ajouta Deidara, comme si l'idée était la sienne. C'est qui le génie ?

L'Uchiwa se trouva une fois de plus sans mot face à la personnalité de son ami tandis que Shino se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir en lui piquant sa viande.

**W**

-Ouais, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lâcha une voix autoritaire au téléphone.  
-Haku, c'est Dei ! J'ai besoin d'une faveur ! Lança le blond les deux mains sur le volant tandis que Shino venait de mettre le haut parleur sur le téléphone qu'il tenait entre les mains. Tu m'en dois une pour t'avoir laissé Yuuki.  
-Elle ne comptait pas sortir avec toi, tu la dégoutes !  
-Si ça peut te rassurer de penser ça !  
-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux.  
-Il nous faut le numéro d'un mec qui va dans ton lycée.  
-Un mec ? Vérifia Haku légèrement surprit.  
-Oui, un mec ! Trancha le blond.  
-En quelle année ?  
-Première ! Répondit Sasuke.  
-Qui était-ce ?

La voix de leur interlocuteur était passé de masculine à celle aiguë d'une diva.

-Euh…Sasuke. Répondit le brun  
-Donc en première…Hum j'y suis.  
-Il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto.  
-OH ! Je vois ! S'exclama Haku.  
-Ce qui veut dire ?  
-Ce mec me fait de l'ombre depuis son arrivé en seconde !  
-En gros il t'a volé ta couronne de « dieu des gays » et tu te retrouves relégué à la seconde place !

L'autre lui dit d'aller se faire foutre en marmonnant avant de se reprendre.

-De toute façon c'est impossible de lui en vouloir à ce mec !

Sasuke hocha machinalement la tête.

-Par contre on ne le voit jamais avec personne et il est plutôt connu pour être un cynique solitaire ! Reprit Haku.  
-Qu'est ce que je disais ? Commenta Dei. Un vrai chieur !  
-Je n'ai qu'une adresse et un numéro de fixe.  
-Pas de portable ?  
-Qu'est- ce que je viens de dire ? Lança l'informateur, sa voix de diva agacée reprenant du service.  
-Une adresse mail ?  
-Juste un putain de téléphone fixe ! Répéta Haku agacé. Tu le veux ou pas ?

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes et ce fut Shino qui répondit à sa place.

-Oui, donne-nous le numéro.

Le brun eut juste le temps de l'enregistrer avant que Deidara ne se gare devant chez lui. Il descendit machinalement, un peu perdu dans ses pensés, les yeux fixés sur son portable.

-A plus les mecs. Salua–t-il.  
-Hey, on se fait un film ce soir vers 19h15. Lança le blond. Tu viens avec nous ?  
-Quel film ?  
-Tu sais, la fin du monde est pour genre dans cinq jours.  
-Trois. Rectifia Shino.  
-Trois. Répéta Dei. C'est peu.  
-Ça à l'air d'être une daube, je vais passer mon tour ! Répondit l'Uchiwa en s'éloignant.  
-Hey ! L'interpella le blond. Attend quelques jours avant d'appeler ce mec. Tu sais, donne l'illusion d'avoir une vie !  
-Évidement ! S'exclama Sasuke. C'est cool qu'on ait récupérer le numéro mais je pense que je ne vais même pas l'appeler de toute manière !

Il s'ébouriffa nerveusement les cheveux.

-Je verrais à la fin de la semaine ! Ajouta-t-il. Voir dans quinze jours !

Quelques minutes après il était au téléphone, sous le regard amusé de sa petite sœur.

-Euh, bonjour ! Est-ce que c'est monsieur Uzumaki ?  
-Je ne veux pas être démarché.  
-Non ! Non, non, non ! Je…Je suis en fait un ami de v…Euh vos enfants.  
-A ma connaissance je n'en ai qu'un.  
-Ah, oui d'accord. Euh je suis un ami de Naruto  
-Oui.  
-Et donc, est ce que je pourrais lui parler ?

Son adorable petit sœur se laissa tomber en arrière sur lit, totalement atterré par la pathétique prestation de son ainé.

-Allô ?  
-Naruto ?  
-Lui-même.  
-Salut, c'est Sasuke.

Le doré sursauta en se tournant vers le canapé où étaient installés ses parents.

-Ah ! Oui, oui.

Il paniqua un instant, perdant totalement l'impassibilité qu'il avait en prenant le téléphone.

-Attend, attend une seconde ! Balbutia-t-il en si dirigeant vers le couloir.

Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres en vérifiant que ses parents ne bougeaient pas puis inspira profondément.

-Hey, quoi de neuf ?  
-Euh…Euh…Rien en fait ! Répondit l'autre en se tortillant. Je suis bien rentré chez moi au cas où tu t'inquiéterais !

Sa sœur se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

-Je voulais juste…Tu sais, m'assurer que tout allait bien ! Continua-t-il en bégayant, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et que tout…donc que tout allait bien !  
-Euh oui ! Répondit Naruto sur le même ton étrange. Oui !  
-Tout va bien donc ?  
-Oui !  
-Cool ! Bien ! Super !

Sasuke faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre et le blond se baladait dans toute la maison en évitant le salon où se trouvaient toujours ses parents.

-Je…Je voulais aussi te demander…Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Sa cadette le regarda en souriant pour l'encourager. Fière qu'il se soit enfin lancé.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, je crois que je dois aller au cinéma avec Kiba.  
-Kiba ?  
-Oui, Kiba  
-Oui, Kiba évidement. Grommela le brun. C'est drôle mais je dois aussi aller au cinéma ce soir, au Prestige.

Il mit sa main devant la bouche de sa petite sœur, prise d'un fou rire face à l'attitude de son frère.

-C'est aussi là que je vais. Répondit Naruto.  
-Oh, donc on va s'y voir.  
-Peut-être.  
-Cool.  
-Ouais, cool ! Répéta le doré. A plus.

Il raccrocha brusquement, surprenant Sasuke qui n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Ce dernier resta quelques secondes figé avant de laisser tomber son téléphone sur le lit et d'expirer profondément comme s'il sortait d'une longue période d'apnée.

-Ouah ! Lâcha-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Ca c'est plutôt bien passé non ?

Sa petite sœur rit en secouant la tête.

-Non !

De son côté Naruto avait rejoint le salon pour la suite du sermon de ses parents sur sa consommation d'alcool.

-Écoutez, je ne vais pas vous faire la leçon, je resterais à ma place et vous à votre. Lança-t-il. Mais comprenez ceci : J'allais boire un jour ou l'autre, je suis un ado et notre pays est l'un des plus gros consommateurs d'alcool au monde. Ne vaut-il pas mieux que je le fasse seul chez nous plutôt qu'à une fête où j'aurais pu être agressé ou ramené en voiture par des gens ivres ?

Ses parents avaient l'air résignés, leurs regards posés sur leur fils oscillaient entre agacement et fierté.

Ils n'avaient jamais le dernier mot avec lui.

Il était trop intelligent, trop froid et bien trop déroutant.

Il avait une vision du monde si cynique et triste qu'il avait une explication logique et froide pour tout.

Même une banale « dispute » sur l'alcool se transformait en un exposé rapide et sans concession.

Leur enfant ne croyait ni en la magie du monde, ni en la bonté humaine et encore moins à un quelconque espoir de bonheur.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire depuis des années.

Le dernier « je t'aime » qu'il leur avait offert datait de ses huit ans environ et il devait en avoir dix lors de leur dernier câlin.

-Alors ? Demanda Naruto.  
-Écoute, ce n'est pas juste à cause du vin ! Tenta sa mère. Tu as salie ta moquette, tu…tu…tu…Oh je ne sais plus !

Elle gémit en se tournant pour chercher du soutien vers son mari avant de reporter son attention sur sa progéniture démoniaque.

-Qu'elle était la question déjà ?  
-Est-ce que je peux aller au cinéma ou vais-je être puni pour avoir été responsable ?

La mère de famille avait l'air désespérée, elle se tourna de nouveau vers son époux qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient une fois de plus fais avoir.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête l'air résigné.

Elle soupira avant de regarder son fils.

-Tu peux sortir ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire plaintif.  
-Cool ! Sourit le doré. Ça fait toujours du bien une bonne discussion !

**W**

Naruto observa quelques instant la voiture garée devant chez lui et le jeune homme brun au volant, un air incertain sur le visage avant de finalement le rejoindre.

-Ça va ? Lança-t-il en montant dans le 4x4.

Kiba poussa un profond soupire de lassitude.

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux, la semaine a été dure émotionnellement parlant.

Le doré grimaça légèrement.

Son petit ami était déprimé un jour sur deux pour des raisons plus ridicules les unes que les autres à ses yeux.

-Je te préviens, je risque de ne pas être très marrant ce soir. Poursuivit son copain.

Le lycéen se retint de lui dire que ça ne le changerait pas vraiment de d'habitude, il se contenta d'essayer de sourire en baissant la radio pour entendre le moins possible la pathétique chanson d'amour clichée qui y passait.

-Tu as même pleuré. Lança-t-il au conducteur.

Le brun se tourna vers lui en souriant d'un air énamouré presque effrayant

-Peu importe. Répondit-il. Ce qui compte c'est comment toi tu vas !  
-Ça va…Souffla le blond machinalement.

**W**

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Lança Sasuke en tournant sur lui-même comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il était nerveux.

Il était dans le hall du cinéma avec Deidara et Shino, attendant de voir enfin arriver Naruto.

-Il va croire que je le suis, comme un espèce de psychopathe en manque d'ami ! Poursuivit-il.  
-Bah c'est plutôt ça ! Lui répondit le blond. Excepté que tu n'es pas en manque d'ami mais de sexe !

Il soupira, excédé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentais aucun désir pour lui ! Rétorqua-t-il. Arrête de tout ramener au sexe !  
-Oh, une petite surprise derrière toi mec ! S'exclama Dei qui n'avait absolument pas accordé d'attention à ses propos.

Sasuke bondit presque, impatient de revoir le regard clair et profond de Naruto mais ce fut sur le marron teinté de rouge des yeux de Karine qu'il tomba.

-Hey ! Lança-t-elle en l'enlaçant.  
-Hey…

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

Depuis quand son ami prenait un ton aussi détaché pour parler au « grand amour de sa vie » ? Et pire encore, comment pouvait-il sembler si déçu de la voir ?

-Où est ce que tu étais hier ? Demanda Karine. Je t'ai cherché partout.  
-J'étais dans le coin.

Elle sourit.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-elle en attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
-Hun ?

Sasuke ne semblait pas comprendre mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

Elle était allé chez le coiffeur pour se teindre en blonde, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui passait inaperçu.

Même son frère qui ne relevait jamais la tête de ses jeux vidéos avait remarqué alors il était évident que c'était aussi le cas de son meilleur ami.

Sans compter que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait choisi sa nouvelle couleur.

Mais le jeune homme continuait de la regarder d'un air un peu perdu et l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda s'il pouvait réellement avoir loupé un tel changement avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne la frappe.

-Oh Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'étais pas pour ce changement de couleur mais quand même !

Le brun sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

-Ah oui ! Tes cheveux ! Lança-t-il sans trop de conviction sous l'œil dépité de Deidara.  
-Ne sois pas si têtu ! Minauda Karine. Tout le monde trouve que ça me va super bien !  
-Tu es superbe ! Intervint Ino, l'une de ses amies. De toute façon c'est bien connu, les hommes préfèrent les blondes !  
-Oui mais pas ce genre là… Souffla l'Uchiwa, pensif.  
-Je sais que tu me préférais en rousse mais…  
-Non, non ! La coupa le jeune homme. Je ne parlais pas de toi.  
-Pardon ?

Karine était surprise et le reste du groupe aussi.

-Je parlais d'un blond naturel et moins fade, quelque chose de brillant et lumineux, un peu comme de l'or. Expliqua-t-il.  
-Ah donc il faut qu'on te trouve une chérie aux cheveux d'or ! Sourit la jeune femme.  
-Plutôt un chéri…Murmura Deidara.

L'Uchiwa était agacé et donc peu enclin à supporter les remarques de son ami mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui signifier son mécontentement une voix dans son dos fit disparaitre toutes ses ondes négatives.

-Hey, Sasuke !

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se retourne le cœur battant, impatient d'enfin revoir ce fameux regard qui l'obsédait tant.

Mais une fois face à Naruto son cerveau se déconnecta totalement.

Le blond portait des lunettes.

Sasuke n'avait jamais comprit le fantasme de certains hommes sur le style secrétaire ou professeur « cochonne » avec tailleur stricte et l'indispensable paire de lunette noires.

Mais là…Là tout semblait enfin prendre un sens.

A cet instant, rien ne lui paraissait plus érotique que cette monture incroyablement banale qui étrangement mettait en valeur le regard bleu et profond du doré.

Il laissa légèrement glisser son regard et remarqua assez vite qu'une fois de plus Naruto portait un débardeur de fille trois fois trop grand qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux.

Étonnement et contrairement à la vielle ce constat l'excita un peu plus encore.

Qu'avait-il dit à ses amis déjà ? Qu'il ne ressentait aucun désir pour Naruto?

Il était clairement temps de revenir sur cette partie là de l'histoire.

Il inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Ce téton dressé, sans doute durci par le froid dû à l'air conditionné.

Un gémissement d'envie lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse même essayer de le retenir.

Tout le monde le regarda avec stupeur.

-Ça va ? Le questionna Karine.  
-Oui ! Cria-t-il presque, incroyablement gêné. Je me disais juste que j'étais vraiment…vraiment détendu avec vous tous, ici…

Il enfonça nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de son jeans avant de sourire au blond.

-Bonsoir.  
-Salut ! Répondit l'autre en lui rendant son sourire.  
-Hey, moi c'est Karine !  
-Oh, Naruto ! Se présenta à son tour le plus jeune. Et voici Kiba.

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de donner un coup dans les côtes de Deidara.

-Hey, Dei! Je te présente Naruto et son petit ami Kiba. Lui lança-t-il en l'assassinant du regard. Son petit ami Kiba ! Insista-t-il.

Deidara lui lança un regard qui semblait implorer son pardon.

-Oh fantastique ! Balbutia-t-il. Moi c'est Dei, enchanté !

Il leur serra la main avant de leur présenter le reste du groupe.

-Voici Ino, Hinata, Tenten et Shino alias « Big corporation ».  
-Pardon ? Intervint Naruto.  
-C'est son surnom au football. Lui expliqua le brun.  
-Oh, cool !  
-Ouais, parce que les multinationales détruisent tout ! Intervint Kiba. L'environnement, la musique, la culture, la démocratie… C'est ironique, j'adore !

Le doré baissa légèrement la tête, embarrassé une fois de plus par le comportement de son petit ami.

Un petit silence suivit sa réplique, jusqu'à ce que Deidara n'y mette fin en se tournant vers son groupe.

-On va donc voir « Trois jours avant la fin du monde » c'est ça les gars ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Et vous ? Demanda l'Uchiwa au blond.  
-Le nouvel Almodovar. Répondit Kiba.  
-Euh en fait non ! Intervint doucement le doré. Je suis fatigué et j'ai vraiment la flemme de lire les sous-titres. On pourrait voir autre chose ?

Son petit ami le regarda intensément avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser mais Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté.

-Il fait son timide mais dans l'intimité c'est un vrai sauvage ! Lança le brun en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

Ce dernier mal à l'aise se recroquevilla légèrement.

-Comme tu voudras mon bébé tigre, allons voir un film débile ! Continua Kiba. Tout me va du moment qu'on est ensemble.

**W**

Bien que ses yeux soient fixés sur l'écran, Sasuke n'avait absolument pas conscience de la quantité impressionnante d'hémoglobine qui s'y déversait ou de celle de silicone présente dans la poitrine de l'actrice principale.

En réalité il était entièrement concentré sur Naruto vers qui il jetait de fréquents et discrets coups d'œil.

Ce dernier était assis deux rangés au dessus de lui dans la colonne de droite et bien qu'il craignait de se faire repérer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui.

Karine assise à sa droite ôta son blouson sous le regard attentif de Deidara qui finit par lui donner un coup dans les côtes.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il agacé en se penchant vers lui.  
-Bon sang mec, il y a la fille de tes rêves qui se déshabille près de toi, t'offrant une vue magnifique sur son incroyable décolleté et toi tu ne réagis même pas ! S'indigna le blond.  
-Hein ?  
-Bordel, tente quelque chose ! Profite au moins de la situation au lieu de te retourner sans cesse vers ce mec !

Deidara soupira.

-Écoute, je comprends. Lui assura-t-il. Il a une peau qui semble incroyablement douce, une bouche parfaite, une belle taille fine et un cul incroyablement bandant.  
-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui vire gay ? Rit Shino.

-Tu peux te moquer mais au bout de presque vingt ans en tant que puceau tu peux comprendre que je sois prêt à changer de bord le temps d'un moment avec une bombe pareille !

Sasuke n'avait rien entendu des divagations de son ami, il s'était de nouveau tourné vers l'écran géant ou une jeune femme se faisait dévorer par une horde de zombie, l'esprit totalement obnubilé par ce petit bout de chair qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette image de la tête.

Il s'imaginait le gouter, le lécher, le mordiller jusqu'à le sentir totalement dur entre ses lèvres.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine fixation.

Même chez une fille cette partie ne l'avait jamais spécialement attirée et pourtant à cet instant précis il était totalement obsédé par ce téton qui semblait aussi délicieux qu'un bonbon.

Son corps était en ébullition et il enfonça ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil en gémissant lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se dresser.

Il se félicita d'avoir choisit de porter une fois de plus un baggy et se promit d'essayer de se calmer.

Seulement les images de cette nouvelle friandise qui l'affolait tant ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit et il s'imagina un instant avec quel autre délice il pourrait la déguster.

-Chocolat ? Souffla une voix.

Immédiatement l'image du liquide encore chaud nappant le téton dressé s'insinua dans son esprit et il soupira d'envie.

-Oh bordel oui ! Gémit-il.

Une main se posa sur son avant bras, le faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité.

-Hein ?

Il semblait un peu perdu.

Karine lui tendait un paquet de chocolat.

-Ça va ? Questionna-t-elle.  
-Ouais, super ! Balbutia-t-il.  
-Tiens !

Elle secoua le sachet sous ses yeux.

-Tu avais l'air d'en avoir vraiment envie.  
-Euh…Merci.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, sa main frôla même la peau nue de son bras tandis que sa poitrine généreuse se plaçait à porté de son regard.

Sasuke soupira.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il avait eu une érection monstrueuse dans un cinéma simplement en fantasmant sur les tétons d'un autre homme et c'est le contact avec le corps de la fille dont il était censé être amoureux qui avait mit fin à cette tension.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

En effet, il ne bandait plus du tout.

Naruto regarda l'écran d'un air atterré avant de se tourner vers son petit ami qui était totalement mort de rire.

Ce que Kiba pouvait l'agacer parfois !

Il n'arrêtait pas de l'emmener voir des sois disant films d'auteurs et au final il se retrouvait à rire comme un idiot devant un effroyable navet.

Il se pencha un peu plus et vit que presque tout le monde dans sa rangée jouait avec son téléphone portable.

Il soupira.

A quoi bon allait au cinéma alors ?

Quoiqu'il n'était pas vraiment mieux.

Il avait choisit ce film juste pour…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et vit Karine collé à Sasuke, lui murmurant je ne sais quelle bêtise à l'oreille.

Il détailla avec attention les superbes jambes dénudées de la fausse blonde, sa poitrine bien moulée dans son chemisier aux trois premier boutons déboutonnés et sa nuque qu'elle venait de dégager en ramenant ses cheveux de l'autre côté.

Oui, n'importe quel hétéro devait trouver ça bandant.

Le brun était sans aucun doute dans tous ses états !

Il les fixa encore un instant avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle, mué par le besoin de quitter cet espace clos où il semblait étouffer.

Très peu de temps après ce fut au tour de Sasuke de quitter précipitamment la salle, les yeux rivés vers la sortie où il espérait apercevoir et ainsi retenir le blond.

-Superbe film n'est ce pas ?

Il se retourna brusquement.

Naruto était assis sur les fauteuils devant la salle, un paquet de biscuit entre les mains et un air las sur le visage.

Immédiatement l'angoisse qui l'avait saisit se dissipa et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oui, très touchant ! Répondit-il.

Il joua un instant avec ses mains, prêt à prendre la parole mais l'autre le devança.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à sauter du toit, c'était dangereux.

Le brun l'écoutait en avançant vers lui.

-Et je suis désolé pour avoir été étrange tout à l'heure ! Continua-t-il. C'est juste qu'au téléphone je perds mes moyens et…Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais  
-Ton téléphone ! L'interrompit le plus âgé en s'asseyant près de lui.

Naruto le regarda un peu surprit, il fronça les sourcils mais obéit et lui tendit son portable.

L'ainé y entra son numéro.

-Et voilà, je te pardonne ! Lança-t-il en lui rendant.

Ils se sourirent.

Le doré tira sur les manches de son long gilet en laine blanc avant de se tourner légèrement vers l'autre.

-Alors…  
-Alors…  
-Tu es ici avec Karine. Reprit le plus jeune. Elle est vraiment magnifique !  
-Ouais, elle est pas mal ! Répondit l'Uchiwa légèrement contrarié.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre de précieuses minutes en parlant de Karine.

Il se figea un instant.

Depuis quand parler de la fille qu'il aime était une perte de temps ?

-Et elle te tient la main ! Reprit le blond d'une voix qu'il espérait pleine d'entrain. On dirait que tu lui plais !  
-Non ! Je n'en sais rien…Mais je m'imagine coucher avec elle maintenant !  
-Ouah !  
-Oui, merci à toi pour ça !  
-C'est une bonne chose ! Cesse de l'idéaliser et tu pourras enfin essayer de la séduire !

Sasuke se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment été sincère sur ce coup là.

Certes il pouvait enfin imaginait coucher avec Karine mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fantasmait sur elle.

En fait heureux de voir qu'il pouvait enfin associer le sexe et la fille qu'il aimait il avait tenté ce matin de s'occuper de son érection en se focalisant sur elle.

Seulement ça n'avait pas marché.

Ça n'avait pas marché et il ne pouvait pas le dire au blond.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que toutes les images de Karine avaient été effacées par une seule et même vision.

Ni que contrairement aux fois où il pensait à Sakura il n'avait pas eu besoin d'imaginer l'objet de son fantasme dans positions plus pornographiques les unes que les autres.

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il avait jouit en n'ayant en tête qu'un regard et une voix et que les deux lui appartenait.

Il se contenta donc de baisser légèrement la tête pour ne pas se faire absorber par ses yeux désarmants.

-Puis ces trucs romantiques dégoutants, c'est bien uniquement pour les bouquins de Levy et les pubs ! Poursuivit le doré. Kakashi a totalement raison quand il parle de sélection naturelle, on choisit juste le mâle le plus fort pour assurer la survie de l'espèce !  
-Kakashi ?  
-Mon prof de biologie, que je soupçonne aussi de dealer.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mâle le plus fort du coin mais je n'ai rien à perdre.

Naruto soupira.

-Aller ! La confiance c'est sexy ! S'exclama-t-il. Les filles aiment les mecs sûrs d'eux !

Il voulut demander « Juste les filles ? » mais se reprit à temps.

-Je sais, c'est ce que ma mère n'arrête pas de me répéter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'ils se souriaient et une fois de plus ils furent traversés par ce drôle de frisson presque électrique qui s'amusait à refaire surface lorsqu'ils étaient prêts l'un de l'autre.

Le doré détourna la tête.

-Je…Je ferais mieux d'y retourner ! Balbutia-t-il en se levant.

Sasuke hocha étrangement la tête.

-Kiba a l'air d'être un mec cool ! Lâcha-t-il.  
-Tu trouves ?  
-Non !

Il écarquilla les yeux surprit par sa propre réponse.

-Je veux dire que je ne le connais pas encore assez pour le dire.

Le plus jeune pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner.

-Hey ! L'interpella l'ainé. On va finir la soirée chez Tenten, on sera plusieurs…Mais ce n'est pas une fête, c'est plus un truc entre potes…  
-Ok, j'en parlerais à Kiba.  
-Génial. Sourit le brun. Et bien bonne fin du monde !

L'Uzumaki acquiesça avant de s'éloigner, sa sacoche en cuire en bandoulière.

Sasuke le regarda partir avant de baisser les yeux vers la moquette usée du cinéma.

Il se sentait soudainement envahit par une espèce d'impression désagréable.

C'était froid et presque douloureux.

Un peu comme à chaque fois qu'il devait regarder le blond s'éloigner.

Un peu comme du vide.

Naruto s'arrêta juste à quelques pas de la porte de la salle.

-Je veux voyager ! Déclara-t-il.

L'ainé le regarda un peu surprit.

-D'accord !

Le doré se tourna vers lui.

-Hier soir tu m'as poussé à réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire dans la vie et c'est voyager !

L'autre se leva en le regardant avec sérieux.

-Comme professionnellement ?  
-L'été dernier, j'étais au Maroc chez mon oncle et son compagnon et un jour j'ai fini par me perdre.

Le blond était enthousiaste, il semblait repartit dans une de ses folles tirades et comme à chaque fois l'autre buvait ses paroles, fasciné.

-Mon portable était à plat, je ne reconnaissais rien et je paniquais à l'idée de finir SDF au Maroc quand j'ai fini par m'asseoir près d'une fontaine pour respirer.

Le sourire de l'ainé s'était élargit.

-J'ai respiré un bon coup et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais si obnubilé par le chemin à prendre que je n'avais pas réalisé où je me trouvais ! Poursuivit l'Uzumaki, l'air radieux. Et là, j'ai commencé à tout remarquer enfin ! Le caractère spécifique de l'architecture, la façon dont les gens se saluaient dans la rue…Même le ciel semblait différent !

Il inspira profondément, comme si cela pouvait permettre à l'odeur des épices de revenir jusqu'à lui et Sasuke eu l'impression qu'en effet un parfum de cannelle et de cumin lui chatouillait les narines.

-J'ai eu l'impression de lâcher prise et aussi…De faire enfin partie du monde.

Il marqua une légère pause, encore ému par ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là.

-Ces quelques heures ont été magiques, les meilleurs moments de mon voyage.

Il se rapprochait pas à pas du brun en continuant.

-Et j'ai envie d'y retourner ! Sourit-il les yeux humides. Il y a encore tellement de choses à voir…

Il remarqua l'expression de l'Uchiwa et se figea soudainement.

-Quoi ?

Il sembla enfin réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de dire et ses joues rosirent immédiatement.

-Oh merde, c'était trop stupide ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment bizarre.  
-Non ! L'interrompit l'ainé. Ce n'était pas du tout stupide c'est…

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

-C'est juste que je t'écoutais et je me suis dis…

Il inspira profondément.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller avec toi !

Naruto lui sourit, l'air aussi touché qu'intimidé.

-Ok…Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, même quand le frisson réapparut et chacun se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait vite s'habituer à ces sensations.

Malheureusement l'instant fut brisé par la voix de Kiba.

-Hey bébé ! Je dois me faire cette merde tout seul ?  
-Oui ! Enfin non ! Je veux dire non ! Balbutia le doré en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'éloigna rapidement de Sasuke pour se précipiter vers la salle de cinéma sans même attendre son petit ami à qui il balança un paquet de biscuit en passant.

Ce dernier lui offrait toujours des choses qu'il détestait.

Peu importe le domaine, il était incapable de se souvenir de ses gouts personnels et finissait même par toujours choisir ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Les biscuits n'échappaient pas à la règle.

**W**

-Laissez moi vous dire un truc les jeunes ! Lança Kiba. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais quand vous aurez mon âge, vous réaliserez que le monde n'est qu'une vaste connerie.

Naruto qui était assis près de lui dans un fauteuil tandis que les autres étaient assis en face d'eux par terre eut la soudaine envie de prendre la lampe de chevet à sa gauche pour l'assommer.

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, priant pour que son petit ami n'en fasse pas trop.

-Il n'y a que le fric qui compte ! Poursuivit ce dernier. Donc « The Inuzuka Experience » n'est pas assez commercial pour ces connards de cadres des maisons de disques ! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !  
-Qu'est ce que c'est « The Inuzuka Experience » ? Souffla Shino.  
-Ca doit être son groupe. Répondit Sasuke l'air dépité.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ! Cria presque Kiba. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux !

Le doré soupira avant de se lever et de s'éloigner rapidement, suivit du regard par le brun.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il à Deidara en voyant que ce dernier l'avait prit en flagrant délit.  
-Je pense que celui qui a dit qu'il fallait être soi-même n'a jamais connu Kiba.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de soupirer.

Le blond lui s'était échappé vers la terrasse, fasciné par la pleine lune.

-Cette piscine est dingue non ? S'exclama Karine allongée seule sur un transat. On se croirait au manoir Efner*.

Naruto s'avança doucement jusqu'à elle.

-Je m'appelle Karine.  
-Naruto, on s'est déjà présenté.  
-Exact ! Tu connais Sasuke !  
-Un peu seulement.  
-Est-ce que tu…Est-ce qu'il t'intéresse ?

Le doré se demanda un instant si un énorme tatouage « gay » venait d'apparaitre sur son front ou si pire encore il semblait à ce point là attiré par le brun.

-Non ! Non, non, non ! Je…Je suis avec le

Il se tourna vers la maison, de là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur l'intérieur du salon grâce à la baie vitrée et il grimaça en voyant son petit ami faire le singe.

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer.

-Ce type. Lâcha-t-il dépité.  
-Oh, ouah ! S'extasia Karine. Il est canon !  
-Mais j'aime bien Sasuke…Souffla le doré. Je veux dire, en tant qu'ami ! Se reprit-il. Il est cool.  
-Non, Sasuke est génial ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec force, l'effrayant presque au passage. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! C'est mon meilleur ami en fait.

Elle déboucha la bouteille de vodka qu'elle tenait entre les mains avant de poursuivre.

-Il a toujours été là pour moi, à chaque rupture ! Et je peux tout lui dire ! Il est super intelligent et d'excellent conseil.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Et tu devrais le voir avec sa petite sœur !  
-Sa sœur ?  
-Oui, elle a cinq ou six ans, c'est un amour ! Répondit-elle. Et il est super impliqué dans sa vie car je crois que le père s'est tiré ou quelque chose du genre.  
-Et où est-il ?  
-Les mecs de notre âge ne pensent qu'à eux !  
-Ouais, je sais ! Soupira Naruto. Et ils ne la ferment jamais.  
-Carrément ! J'en ai marre de ces crétins arrogants, de leurs grandes gueules et de leurs pénis minuscules !

Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-On ne parle plus de Sasuke là n'est ce pas ?  
-On parle de Neji !  
-LE crétin ? Sourit l'Uzumaki.  
-Le crétin absolu même ! Précisa la blonde. Sans exagérer !

Elle se releva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du transat.

-Et le pire, c'est que je le savais ! Et je savais qu'il allait se vanter de…Parce que bon dès qu'il s'envoie une fille on est tous au courant alors…

Elle soupira.

-Peu importe ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que rien qu'une fois un garçon me pose une question !

Le doré rit et elle fit de même.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Genre mon opinion ou même juste comment je vais !

Elle ouvrit la bouteille de vodka et but une longue gorgé sous le regard surprit de Naruto.

-Parce que je te jure que si un mec m'ouvrait la porte ou m'invitait à diner ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je crois que j'en tomberais immédiatement folle !  
-Tu sais, parfois c'est justement le garçon que tu…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, croisant le regard de Sasuke qui avait les yeux rivés sur eux alors que les autres faisaient la fête derrière lui.

Il ricana amèrement.

Non, il n'avait pas le regard fixé sur eux.

Il se contentait surement de suivre Karine du regard tout simplement.

Malgré ce constat il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

Il se détestait de ne pas le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre la blonde sur la voix.

Vu les questions qu'elle se posait, quelqu'un allait certainement lui ouvrir les yeux et la pousser dans les bras du brun.

Et dans un sens, il était heureux pour lui heureux que son histoire finisse par aboutir mais il ne voulait pas être celui par qui ce « bonheur » arriverait.

Il n'était pas masochiste à ce point.

-Le garçon que tu quoi ? Finit par le questionner la blonde.  
-Hein ?  
-Et bien tu étais en train de dire quelque chose.  
-Ah bon ? Non ! Non ! Balbutia le doré. Enfin si, mais j'ai oublié !  
-En pleine phrase ?  
-C'est dingue non ?! Sourit-il.  
-Oui ! Rit Karine en ramenant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Sasuke lui ne quittait pas des yeux Naruto.

Il ne savait pas si Kiba avait finit son speech rasoir, si les autres étaient encore là ou s'il était seul dans la pièce.

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le blond.

Il était débout prêt des transats, les deux mais enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jeans moulant noir, relevant au passage légèrement son long débardeur bordeaux qui tranchait parfaitement avec son espèce de manteau en laine blanc.

Le vent se perdait parfois dans ses cheveux, laissant ainsi tomber quelques mèches sur son nouvel objet de fantasme, ses fameuses lunettes.

Il était comme toujours débordant de charisme, même de loin il le ressentait.

Mais il semblait aussi incroyablement délicat, fragile même et il ressentit le besoin de l'enlacer lui enserrait douloureusement le cœur jusqu'à presque le broyer.

Kiba le sortit de sa contemplation.

-Hey, toi !

L'Uchiwa regarda autour de lui et il remarqua enfin qu'il était seul avec le petit ami du garçon qu'il dévorait des yeux depuis un long moment.

-Sasuke. Précisa-t-il tout de même à l'autre qui semblait prendre plaisir à ne jamais prononcer son prénom.  
-Où as-tu connu mon mec ?

Le plus jeune grimaça.

Il détestait ce _« mon mec »_, ça semblait tellement vulgaire dans la bouche de ce type !

-Dans une ruelle.  
-Il est génial non ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Il est génial, n'est ce pas ? Vraiment, vraiment génial.  
-Oui, il l'est. Souffla le plus jeune.  
-Habituellement j'évite les lycéens, trop immatures, trop en demande ! Continua Kiba. Mais celui-ci, il est inspirant ! Je suis en train d'écrire une chanson sur lui, sur son cul.

L'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-On va coucher ensemble ce soir. Continua le pseudo musicien en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sasuke eut à son tour l'envie de prendre cette foutu lampe de chevet pour lui balancer dans la figure, voir carrément lui faire avaler.

-Ah ouais ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.  
-Ouais ! Sourit Kiba. On devait le faire le weekend dernier mais j'ai choppé la grippe comme un con !  
-Je vois.  
-Entre nous Sosuke, ça fait un long moment que j'attends ça et ce soir ça y est, c'est enfin le grand soir !

Le lycéen ne releva même pas l'erreur de prénom, il se contenta de serrer les poings en le regardant à son tour droit dans les yeux.

-Et vous allez le faire où ?  
-Hum…Probablement dans mon van !

L'autre pesta.

Sérieusement, c'était ce genre de première fois que ce connard voulait offrir à son petit ami ?

Ce genre de première fois qu'il voulait offrir à la magnifique personne qu'était Naruto ?

-Merde faudra que je bouge la batterie…Marmonna l'ainé, apparemment perdu dans ses préparatifs.  
-Ouah, une nuit inoubliable en perspective ! Railla l'Uchiwa. Vraiment, vraiment inoubliable.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans broncher jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne se lève.

-Il faut que j'aille soulager junior ! Lâcha-t-il avant de partir sous le regard dépité du plus jeune.

**W**

Reportant son attention vers l'extérieur, Sasuke vit que Karine et Naruto n'étaient plus là.

Il se leva précipitamment, prêt à fouiller la maison.

Par chance il tomba directement sur la personne qu'il cherchait.

Le blond, assit à un piano, laissant courir ses doigts sur quelques touches.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, profitant du soulagement qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il l'avait dans son champ de vision puis il se décida à le rejoindre, s'asseyant près de lui sur le tabouret.

-Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais une sœur. Lâcha directement l'Uzumaki.  
-Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

Naruto hocha la tête.

Certes il avait l'impression que leur première rencontre remontait à des mois voir plus, mais en réalité ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille.

Il se demanda un instant si le brun aussi avait le sentiment de le connaitre depuis toujours.

-En réalité c'est ma demi-sœur. Expliqua ce dernier. Son père n'est plus vraiment présent dans nos vies.  
-Et le tien ?  
-Remarié, très loin d'ici.  
-Je m'étais fais une image très claire dans me tête de toi, ta vie, ta famille et il se trouve qu'elle est totalement erronée.

Il rit tristement avant de continuer.

-En même temps, c'est moi qui suis stupide vu qu'on ne se connait que depuis hier !  
-Ne couche pas avec Kiba ! L'interrompit brusquement l'Uchiwa sortant enfin ce qui le rongeait depuis tout à l'heure.

Le doré écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que son petit ami s'était vanté.

-Ce type est incroyable ! Lança-t-il dépité.  
-Oui, alors ne lui offre pas ta virginité ! Enchaina le brun.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu te fiches de moi ? S'offusqua Sasuke.  
-Ca n'a rien de spécial ! Ce n'est pas un trésor à garder et chérir jusqu'à ce que je trouve la bonne personne ! Répondit Naruto. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de _« bonne »_ personne, il y a juste un type, un jour. C'est déplaisant et gênant je te l'accorde mais un jour ça sera fantastique. Ca sera torride et enivrant.

Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, dans un geste qui fit un peu plus chavirer le cœur de Sasuke.

-Je dois juste m'entrainer pour le jour où ça sera enfin bon en me protégeant de toutes les saloperies que l'on peut chopper. Continua-t-il, parti encore une fois dans une de ses longues tirades. Kiba est sûr, j'ai même une copie de son dernier dépistage dans ma table de chevet ! Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me débarrasser de ça avec lui ?

C'était la première fois que le brun détestait l'une de ses tirades sans fin, il serra les poings et tenta de ne pas prendre un ton trop passionné.

-Ecoute, je pense que c'est partager ça avec la bonne personne qui rend ça spécial. Déclara-t-il. Et cette personne, ce n'est certainement pas ce type !

Naruto referma brusquement le piano.

Il était vraiment agacé.

-Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Tu es amoureux de Karine !

Il soupira.

-Tu es amoureux de sa superbe paire de seins, de ses jambes interminables, de son sourire lumineux et de sa peau parfaite.

Il haussa le ton.

-Je veux dire, BORDEL qui a une peau pareille ? Cria-t-il presque. C'est ridicule, elle parfaite !  
-Tu as une peau superbe aussi. Répondit calmement le brun.  
-Ouais…Merci…Railla le doré. Sauf que je suis un mec et que…Mais merde ce n'est pas la question !

Il ferma les yeux un instant cherchant à se calmer avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'ainé.

-Le fait est que tu es amoureux de Karine. Chuchota-t-il presque. Alors je vais aller avec Kiba.

Sasuke eut un sourire si rayonnant qu'il lui donna presque l'air niai.

-Pour…pourquoi tu souris ? Questionna le blond.

-Tu craques pour moi !  
-Non…

L'Uzumaki marqua un léger silence pensif avant de reprendre avec plus de conviction.

-NON ! Depuis quand es-tu si présomptueux et sûr de toi ?

Il semblait abasourdi.

-Tu es ce genre de mec ?  
-Il faut croire…Souffla l'ainé.  
-Et pas juste parce que ta mère et moi t'avons conseillé d'être plus…sûr de toi ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Peut –être.

Ils remarquèrent enfin que leurs visages étaient vraiment proches mais aucun ne fit de mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Questionna Sasuke.  
-Je…Je crois que tu…

Naruto balbutiait tandis que la distance entre leurs lèvres disparaissait peu à peu.

-Naru ! Cria Kiba. On s'en va !

Le doré sursauta.

-Ok, une minute.  
-Non, tout de suite !  
-Tu peux conduire si vite après avoir bu ? Questionna-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.  
-Absolument !  
-Sinon je peux vous raccompagner. Proposa Sasuke.  
-Lâche-nous Setsuke ! S'emporta Kiba, attirant ainsi du monde dans la pièce.

Le brun soupira.

-Ok, tu sais ce que je pense ?

Il s'avança vers lui.

-Je pense que tu sais parfaitement que mon prénom n'est pas Setsuke ou Sosuke comme je sais parfaitement que le tien est _« Putain de fils de pute »_ !

Kiba le poussa violement au sol et sa tête cogna contre un rebord de table.

Naruto poussa un cri mais l'Uchiwa était déjà presque débout, rassurant tout le monde.

-Mais à quoi tu joue enfin ?! Hurla le doré en donnant des coups sans vraiment de force à son petit ami.

Deidara surgit de nulle part, ceinturé à la taille par Shino qui l'empêchait ainsi de sauter sur l'agresseur.

-Je vais te faire la peau espèce de petite frappe ! Hurla le blond en tentant d'attraper Kiba. Je vais te démolir, te réduire en charpie pour avoir touché à mon pote !

Ses menaces n'avait déjà à la base rien d'effrayant, mais le voir sautiller en caleçon de bain fluo, retenu par un géant en costume écossais…

-Stop ! Cria Naruto. STOP!

Il voulut retenir son petit ami, mais ce dernier le bouscula un peu trop violement et il faillit se retrouver au sol à son tour, rattrapé de justesse par Sasuke.

-Ok, je n'ai jamais fais ça avant mais je vais t'en collais une ! Lança ce dernier.

Kiba se contenta de lui jeter un sourire méprisant, qui disparut lorsqu'un poing vint s'écraser sur sa joue.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Tenten.  
-On s'en va ! Lança le doré.  
-Parfait, alors barrez vous ! Répondit la jeune femme.  
-Ouais, barrez vous ! Répéta l'Uchiwa en regardant la joue meurtrie de Kiba avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Attend, tu pars avec lui ?  
-Je le raccompagne.  
-Kiba, au revoir ! Lança Shino.

Sentant la tension toujours présente L'Uzumaki jeta un dernier regard à Sasuke avant de partir, suivit par son petit ami.

-De toute façon on n'avait rien à faire ici ! Lança ce dernier. Bande de gamins !

**W**

Sasuke tenait fermement sa poche à glace en entrant dans la chambre d'ami de Tenten. C'est là que Karine l'attendait apparemment pour leur habituel _« débriefing »_

Elle était assise à l'avant du lit, l'air bien éméchée.

-Hey, ça va ? J'ai entendu que tu t'étais battu ! Lança-t-elle. C'est une première en dix-huit ans !  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment un combat.  
-Je suis pompette ! Rit-elle en se tapotant les joues.

Il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir prêt d'elle.

-Merci !

Elle sourit, notant mentalement qu'il était vraiment parfait.

-Tu sais ton ami, ce Naru…Il est vraiment canon ! Lança-t-elle.  
-Ouais…Soupira-t-il. Vraiment canon !  
-Dommage qu'il soit gay ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant. Il est toujours là ?  
-Non, ils sont partis.  
-Ah oui, avec son petit ami… ! Déclara-t-elle en posant son verre vide au sol avant de s'allonger sur le lit. C'est une bombe aussi !

C'était un constat qui ne lui fit aucun effet, exactement comme lorsque son regard sur posa sur la peau dénudée qui s'offrait à lui.

Le tee-shirt de la blonde était remonté jusqu'à la limite de son soutien gorge et cette vision le laissa totalement indifférent.

Il l'observa avec plus d'attention, se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi buté et pendant si longtemps.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

A quel moment avait-il décidé qu'il était amoureux de Karine ?  
Pourquoi ?

_« Amoureux de Karine » _Ces trois mots qui avait régit sa vie pendant plusieurs années lui parurent totalement ridicule et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait utilisé comme alibi ? Comme excuse pour ne pas s'engager ? Lui, le grand romantique, le Roméo bon marché ?

Est-ce qu'il avait tellement voulu vivre une grande et belle histoire d'amour qu'il en était venu à se convaincre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Jane ?

Est-ce que ce _« grand amour impossible »_ avait en quelque sorte nourrit son besoin de romantisme et comblé le vide total qu'était sa vie ?

Bordel il n'avait même jamais eu envie d'elle !

-Mais je ne m'intéresse plus à ça de toute façon, j'arrête les mecs, ils sont tous nuls ! Surtout les canons !  
-Tu dis ça tout le temps … Souffla-t-il machinalement pas vraiment intéressé par ses confidences.  
-Cette fois ci je le pense vraiment ! Insista-t-elle. J'ai en quelque sorte fais une bêtise hier. J'étais vraiment déchirée et on n'arrêtait pas de rire…Bref, les flics ont débarqué et il a proposé de me raccompagner…  
-Que veut dire _« homogénéisé »_ l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Elle se releva légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Quoi ?  
-Homogénéisé.

Elle sembla perdu un instant.

-Hum, c'est une sorte de…Un gène gay non ?

Elle rit en se rallongeant.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Le gène des homos.

Au moins le terme de gène ne lui était pas inconnu !

Il soupira, lassé.

-Et platonique ?  
-Plat quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Laisse tomber !

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Karine.

Ils n'avaient aucun point commun et étaient loin d'avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

De toute façon, toutes ses années il n'avait fait qu'écouter ses problèmes de cœur…

Est-ce qu'elle savait quelque chose sur lui ?

Et lui, en dehors de ses centaines histoires d'amours que savait-il sur elle ?

Comment avait-elle pu lui décerner le rôle de _« meilleur ami »_ ?

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Le questionna-t-elle en se relevant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tu es bizarre.

Karine était une gentille fille et c'était sans doute aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait choisit pour son simulacre de grand amour, mais lui il ne voulait pas d'une _« gentille fille »,_ ni même d'une _« jolie fille »_

Il voulait quelqu'un qui le comprenne sans qu'il n'ait à s'arrêter toutes les deux secondes pour donner la définition des termes qu'il venait d'utiliser ou qu'ils ne doivent reformuler ses dires avec un langage de gamin.

Il voulait quelqu'un avec un avis sur tout mais sûr de rien.

Quelqu'un de drôle et sensible qui comme lui s'exprimerait à travers ses chansons préférées et ses citations favorites.

Il voulait être fasciné par de longues tirades décousues et passionnées, rêver de voyage à deux à l'autre bout du monde et profiter des rayons du soleil sur une moquette tachée de vin.

Non, il n'avait pas envie d'une _« gentille »_ ou _« jolie »_ fille.

En fait, ce n'était même pas d'une fille qu'il avait envie.

-Karine… Souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Oui ? Sourit-elle.  
-Je m'en vais !  
-Quoi ?

Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte.

-Mais j'étais en train de te raconter… Tu ne veux pas discuter ?  
-Non, non pas ce soir ! Répondit-il calmement.

Elle resta quelque secondes abasourdie.

-Ok…Finit-elle par murmurer alors qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

**W**

_**« Juste une journée, une nuit »**_

_**Si jamais je n'avais je serais-ce qu'un jour,**_

_**Je voudrais m'endormir paisiblement intoxiqué par ton doux parfum.**_

_**S'il y a une occasion dans mon emploie du temps chargé,**_

_**Je voudrais placer mon corps, dans ton chaleureux et profond regard.**_

_**J'aime ça tes longs cheveux raides,**_

_**Ton cou à couper le souffle lorsque tu les attaches et que quelques mèches tombent.**_

_**Où que j'aille mon sac à main est ta taille.**_

_**Hé, où que je te vois, ça me coupe le souffle. »**_

Sasuke marmonnait tout seul au volant de sa voiture depuis une dizaine de minutes, revenant sans cesse sur sa pitoyable tentative d'empêcher Naruto de coucher avec cet abruti de Kiba

-_« Tu craques pour moi ? » _S'exclama-t-il pour la centième fois. _« Tu craques pour moi ? »_ Non mais vraiment , c'était censé être attendrissant ?

Il secoua nerveusement la tête.

-Oui, oui c'était censé l'être ! Mais est-ce que ça a fonctionné ? NON ! Bien sûr que NON !

Il tritura machinalement son téléphone pausé près de lui sur le siège passager.

-Comment ça aurait pu ? Gémit-il presque. _« Tu craques pour moi ? »_ Personne ne dit plus ce genre de chose !

Il appuya quelques secondes d'un air désespéré son visage sur le volant.

-Tu le sais en plus qu'il déteste ce genre de romantisme à deux balles ! Et maintenant il doit être avec ce crétin de Kiba en train de…de

Il se mordit fortement la lèvre, jusqu'à se faire saigner, grimaçant au contact du gout métallique.

Pourquoi les types comme cet abruti de musicien raté avaient toujours tout ce qu'ils voulaient ?

Parce qu'ils étaient beaux et populaires ?

Naruto n'était pas attiré par ce genre de chose, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quelqu'un pour se _« débarrasser »_ de sa virginité !

Alors pourquoi avait-il choisit ce mec ?

Non, la réelle question était : Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas choisit lui ?

-Parce que tu es un imbécile de romantique qui pendant des années s'est convaincu être amoureux d'une fille qu'en fin de compte il connait à peine ! Cracha-t-il. Parce que tu es persuadé que la première fois n'est magique qu'avec la bonne personne et que tu ne veux pas être juste _« un type, un jour »_

Il voulait être le bon.

Il voulait que Naruto le voie comme ça.

Merde ! Le doré ne pouvait pas réellement offrir sa première fois à un décérébré qui voulait le culbuter dans son van, bordel !

_**« Notre musique de fond est le son d'une respiration,**_

_**Ta voix lorsque tu prononces mon nom.**_

_**Je veux être emprisonné par toi et me noyer en toi.**_

_**Je veux mieux te connaitre.**_

_**Un explorateur s'aventurant à travers ta profonde forêt de mystères.**_

_**J'apprécie l'œuvre que tu es,**_

_**Car ton existence à elle seule est un art.**_

_**Je dessine cette nuit chaque jour,**_

_**Car de toute façon ce n'est qu'un rêve vain.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais être avec toi.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais tenir tes mains.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais être avec toi.**_

_**Juste un jour (juste un jour)**_

_**Si seulement nous pouvions être ensemble.**_

_**J'aimerais être avec un toi rien qu'un jour.**_

_**Avoir une soirée rien que pour nous deux.**_

_**J'aimerais être avec un toi rien qu'un jour.**_

_**Une soirée rien que pour nous deux. »**_

Son portable vibra et avant même de poser les yeux sur l'écran il maudit Dei qui devait encore lui sortir une énième bêtise.

Cependant lorsqu'enfin il vit qui venait de lui envoyer un message il pila brusquement oubliant totalement que n'importe qui aurait pu lui rentrer dedans.

**_De : Naru_**

**_Tu passes me prendre ?_**

Il relut plusieurs fois le message, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, à rire comme un idiot avant de redémarrer brusquement en criant de joie.

Au bout de quelques secondes il reçut un second message.

**_De : Naru_**

**_Sauf si évidement tu es avec Karine, dans ce cas là excuse moi et oublie !_**

Il imagina parfaitement la moue la gênée que devait faire le blond à cet instant même et il pouffa légèrement.

-Adorable ! Souffla-t-il.

**_De : Naru_**

**_En fait c'est ridicule parce que si tu es avec Karine tu as dû totalement oublier le reste du monde et donc ton téléphone ce qui fait que tu ne verras ces messages que demain et qu'entre temps je serais probablement mort de honte !_**

Il aurait pu lui envoyer un message pour le rassurer mais il se trouve qu'il était _« par hasard »_ dans son quartier et donc moins d'une minute après il se gara devant la maison de Naruto qui l'attendait fébrilement.

Ils roulèrent un instant sans dire un mot, laissant la radio combler le silence jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune n'attrape la main du conducteur.

-J'ai rompu avec Kiba.

Le brun tenta de retenir son sourire qui se finit donc en une drôle de grimace.

-Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi ! Précisa le doré.  
-Je sais !  
-Mais c'est entièrement ta faute !  
-D'accord.  
-Et ça ne veut pas dire que je veux sortir avec toi !  
-Compris. Répondit Sasuke en tentant de cacher sa frustration.  
-Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai envie de te revoir demain  
-Et bien je suppose qu'il va falloir que l'on roule toute la nuit alors !

Naruto lui sourit en lâchant sa main.

-Je suis partant !

_**« Si seulement je pouvais faire cela, ça serait vraiment agréable.**_

_**Si seulement nous pouvions aller manger et voir un film.**_

_**Je ferais n'importe quoi.**_

_**Je suis désolé je suis peut être trop terre à terre,**_

_**Mais quand même, si tu me vois un jour, souris.**_

_**Peut-être que tu m'apprécies peu voire pas du tout,**_

_**Je sais, je ne pouvais même pas te regarder plus longtemps à cause de mon rêve.**_

_**Dans ce cas accorde-moi juste un jour, même si c'est en rêve, juste un jour.**_

_**Parmi tous ces mots que j'ai dû retenir à cause de la réalité,**_

_**J'en choisirais un et je te le dirais sans faute.**_

_**Rencontrons-nous au milieu des lys en fleur,**_

_**Et disons-nous au revoir lorsqu'ils faneront  
Je ne pense pas t'oublier facilement,**_

_**Est-ce égoïste d'espérer qu'il en soit de même pour toi ?**_

_**Je me mens encore en disant que tout est pour toi,**_

_**Tu te tiens au centre de ma vie.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais être avec toi,**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais tenir tes mains.**_

_**Juste un jour, si nous pouvions être ensemble.**_

_**Juste un jour (juste un jour)**_

_**Si seulement nous pouvions être ensemble**_

Sasuke reprit sa main, posée sur son jeans déchiré, et il osa même laisser glisser l'un de ses doigts dans l'un des petits trous pour caresser la peau nue de sa cuisse.

Lorsque le doré eut la chaire de poule, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il aurait encore envie de le revoir le lendemain et tous les jours d'après.

Comme pour le rassurer, le plus jeune attrapa sa main, le forçant ainsi à quitter la douceur de sa peau pour l'amener jusqu'à sa joue qu'il frotta un instant contre avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers.

Le geste était si tendre et doux que l'espace d'un instant l'Uchiwa eut l'impression de se noyer sous un trop plein de bonheur.

Il ne pouvait que sourire comme imbécile.

Un imbécile très très heureux.

De toute façon il ne faisait plus que ça depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie.

Sourire.

Un bruit de sirène et les lumières d'une ambulance les sortirent de leur bulle.

Rapidement ils se rapprochèrent de ce qui semblait être un accident et l'ainé ralentit en passant devant un véhicule familier.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama le doré horrifié. Est-ce que c'est…  
-Merde ! Ce sont les gars de l'autre nuit. Confirma le conducteur.

La voiture du groupe de jeune qui les avaient accosté l'autre nuit était là sous leur yeux, renversée et totalement carbonisée, ne laissant que très peu de doute quand à l'état des passagers.

Il y avait trois corps couverts par des bâches et du sang sur le bitume, la petite boule disco qui avait tant fait rire le doré avait quitté le rétroviseur pour se retrouver au sol parmi des débris de vitres et des morceaux de tôle.

Le plus jeune eut soudainement l'impression d'étouffer, il expira plusieurs fois en vain avant de se tourner vers le brun..

-Je pense que je vais être malade !

Sasuke accéléra jusqu'à une aire d'autoroute déserte où il se gara.

Naruto sortit rapidement de la voiture et s'éloigna le plus possible en courant.

Il inspirait et expirait bruyamment, tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui menacer d'exploser en crise de panique d'une seconde à l'autre.

Derrière lui, le plus âgé l'observait en silence, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

Il voyait bien que le blond ne voulait pas se montrer dans cet état.

Il s'était éloigné exprès et lui tournait le dos depuis le début.

Il avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'avec lui il n'avait pas besoin de jouer le rôle de celui que rien n'atteint mais il préféra attendre qu'il soit calmé.

-Je suis désolé ! Souffla le doré au bout de quelques minutes.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Répondit l'Uchiwa en se rapprochant rapidement. Jamais ! Pas avec moi !

Naruto se tourna vers lui et il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son visage mouillé par les larmes et son air totalement perdu.

La confiance qui émanait habituellement de lui semblait avoir totalement disparue.

Il lui jeta un regard presque désespéré avant de combler l'espace qui les séparait pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seconde, il le colla un peu plus contre lui, une main contre ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Mais le doré, encore bien trop fébrile se détacha rapidement pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…Commença-t-il. Merde !

-C'est normal, c'était traumatisant.

Le plus jeune soupira.

-Il y a des fois où la vie est vraiment…

Il hésita quelques secondes, cherchant le terme le plus approprié.

-…Violente ! Finit-il. Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'affronter ! Je ne pense pas être assez fort pour gérer seul tout ça.  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Crois-moi, tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. Répondit Sasuke. Et tu ne seras pas seul, tu as tes parents et tu…

_**« Si toi et moi sommes ensemble, allons-y !**_

_**Vingt-quatre heures, si je pouvais les passer avec toi.**_

_**Je t'embrasserais dès le matin, sans oublier de prendre un brunch.**_

_**Je tiendrais ta main et absorberai le soleil.**_

_**Ce n'est pas fini, au milieu d'une nuit magnifique,**_

_**Je t'avouerai mes sentiments avec la lumière de la lune.**_

_**Parmi toutes si ces choses, dis moi juste que si j'avais juste un jour, ça serait possible.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais être avec toi.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais tenir tes mains.**_

_**Juste un jour, si nous pouvions être ensemble.**_

_**Juste un jour, (juste un jour)**_

_**Si seulement nous pouvions être ensemble »**_

Il marqua une légère pause avant de se lancer.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose des relations amoureuses mais j'ai…J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi.

Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer mais ne recula pas.

-J'ai envie de parler de tout et de rien avec toi, de savoir ce que tu as mangé à midi, pourquoi le livre que tu as lu t'a fais pleurer et comment l'idée de ton dernier collage t'es venue !

Il avança vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai envie d'entendre tes longues tirades sans fin et tes théories totalement loufoques sur le monde et notre société homogénéisé et sans espoir ! Et j'ai

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le léger rire cristallin de Naruto avant que ce dernier ne l'interrompe en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke sut à cet instant précis qu'il attendait ça depuis la toute première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le blond dans cette ruelle mal éclairée alors qu'il répétait comme un idiot une ridicule déclaration.

Il sut qu'il n'avait pas été stupide ou fou d'attendre toutes ces années de trouver la bonne personne parce qu'elle était enfin dans sa vie, contre lui et que personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça.

Il sut qu'il serait prêt a attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour convaincre Naruto que la première fois n'était pas juste une corvée dont il fallait se débarrasser le plus vite possible avec le premier venu mais bel et bien un moment magique à partager avec quelqu'un pour qui vous êtes spécial et précieux.

Quelqu'un qui n'écrit pas de chanson sur votre cul et que votre regard suffit à consumer de désir, quelqu'un qui sait que vous ne supportez pas les biscuits à la praline, que le soleil de seize heure vous rend heureux et que l'avenir vous angoisse.

Oui, il lui prouverait tout ça et surtout il lui prouverait qu'il était _« ce quelqu'un »_

Ce quelqu'un qui l'aime.

_**« J'aimerai être avec toi rien qu'un jour.**_

_**Une soirée rien que pour nous deux.**_

_**J'aimerai être avec toi rien qu'un jour**_

_**Une soirée juste tous les deux.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais être avec toi.**_

_**Juste un jour, si je pouvais tenir tes mains.**_

_**Juste un jour, si nous pouvions être ensemble.**_

_**Juste un jour, (juste un jour)**_

_**Si seulement nous pouvions être ensemble**_

_**Peux-tu s'il te plait rester à mes côtés ? »**_

**W**

Ils s'étaient embrassé plus d'une demi-heure sur cette aire d'autoroute oubliant totalement l'accident et le reste du monde.

Puis ils étaient rentrés doucement, les mains enlacées, les visages rayonnants de bonheur et les yeux brillants d'amour.

Une fois arrivés devant la villa du blond, Sasuke s'était appuyé contre la voiture et ce dernier s'était collé à lui.

Depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes ils se disaient bonne nuit, leurs lèvres soudées, incapables de se séparer plus de quelques secondes.

L'une des mains du plus âgé avait osé se faufiler sous le débardeur du doré pour se plaquer au creux de ses reins et l'autre s'était glissée dans la poche arrière de son jeans, bien calée sur son fessier rebondit.

-Il…Il faudrait vraiment que je rentre maintenant. Souffla Naruto, ses deux mains toujours plaquées sur les joues du brun.  
-Oui, oui tu devrais. Répondit l'autre en embrassant sa joue et son menton.  
-Hey, dans une seconde ! Ne me bouscule pas !

Ils se sourirent et naturellement leurs bouches se trouvèrent encore dans un tendre baiser.

-Je t'appelle demain. Murmura Sasuke quand ils se séparent.  
-Ouais…Murmura machinalement le blond, encore troublé par leur dernier échange.

Au bout de quelques secondes il sortit de sa transe et s'éloigna légèrement.

-Oui ! Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction en attrapant sa sacoche, faisant rire l'ainé.

Il souffla, comme pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se diriger vers sa maison.

Une fois sur le trottoir il s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers l'Uchiwa.

-Enfin si tu veux ! Balbutia-t-il. Je veux dire, ne te sens surtout pas obligé de m'appeler.  
-Entendu !

Sasuke sourit, se disant que ce n'était peut être pas le moment de lui dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà emmené sur une ile déserte où ils pourraient être éternellement ensemble sans personne pour les interrompre ou les séparer.

Ca faisait carrément psychopathe et il en était conscient !

Naruto marcha tête baissée vers sa porte d'entrée mais au bout de quelques pas seulement il fit demi tour en sautillant presque, lâcha sa sacoche et se jeta contre le brun qui l'attira immédiatement dans ses bras en happant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Ils s'étaient peut être souhaité bonne nuit, mais ne s'étaient pas encore dit au revoir !

**W**

Naruto était censé faire des mathématiques, mais en réalité il griffonnait depuis un long moment déjà des petits cœurs et des _« S»_ partout sur sa copie en gloussant comme une fille.

-Tu es pathétique ! Souffla-t-il en tentant de gommer son œuvre d'art. Reprend toi tout de suite !

Hélas sa tentative fut vaine.

Rapidement il recommença à sourire bêtement puis carrément rire avant d'attraper fébrilement son téléphone pour appeler celui qui le rendait aussi niais.

-Salut ! Souffla la voix joyeuse de Sasuke.  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Et ton algèbre ? Je comptais t'accorder un quart d'heure de tranquillité pour que tu puisses bosser.

Il ne plaisantait pas, il avait vraiment mit une alarme pour dans exactement quinze minutes et l'attente lui paraissait déjà insurmontable, alors cet appel le ravissait.

-Je prends une pause bien méritée ! Répondit le blond en regardant sa feuille vierge de calcul mais pleine de fioritures si guimauves qu'il en aurait vomi.  
-Moi aussi, je suis au parc avec Sun. On a parié un gros paquet sur un match de poucets.  
-Je pourrais peut-être…

L'Uzumaki s'arrêta net, ayant soudainement l'impression de se transformer en gros lourd trop collant.

-Tu veux venir nous rejoindre ? Proposa l'ainé. Rencontrer la petite crapule ?  
-Je ne voudrais pas la priver de son grand frère. Répondit- le doré mal à l'aise.  
-Tu rigoles ? Elle prie pour que je lui foute la paix ! Je crois qu'elle serait même prête à te payer !

Il passa le téléphone à la fillette.

-Naruto ?  
-Oui ?  
-Salut c'est Sun !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, même sa voix était adorable.

-Salut Sun !  
-Tu veux bien venir trainer avec nous au parc ?

Comment dire non ?

C'était impossible !

Et c'est pour ça qu'un quart d'heure après il les avait rejoint.

Sun faisait la queue avec d'autres enfants pour profiter du toboggan sous le regard attentif de son frère et Naruto qui étaient installés sur les balançoires.

Ils discutaient depuis un moment et la conversation avait dévié sur le très proche départ de l'ainé pour l'université.

-On n'a jamais été séparé aussi longtemps, donc il va falloir qu'elle s'adapte .Expliqua ce dernier. Mais je rentrerais très souvent et elle aura des activités donc ça ira !

Il se balança légèrement, remuant ses mains comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

L'Uzumaki voyait bien qu'en réalité il était très inquiet de la laisser.

-Ca va aller ! Ca va aller ! Répéta le brun. Puis il nous reste encore tout l'été.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

-Pour l'instant son obsession c'est les montagnes russes ! Elle ne parle que de ça !  
-Où est son père ? Demanda le plus jeune. Euh, enfin tu n'as pas à me répondre, c'est…  
-Non, c'est bon, ça n'a rien de tragique ! Le rassura Sasuke. On ne sait pas en fait.

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Il avait des problèmes de drogues, il s'est endetté et à foutu le camp. Expliqua l'autre. Le pire, c'est que Sun l'adorait et il l'a abandonnée. C'est pour que ça que j'appréhende de partir, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je fais pareil et que je ne reviendrais pas !

Il soupira.

-Et puis, elle n'a presque pas d'ami et notre mère travaille beaucoup donc elle va se sentir seule et…  
-Je viendrais la voir ! L'interrompit spontanément Naruto.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

-Je suis désolé…Souffla-t-il timidement. Après tout je suis un inconnu et il n'y aucune raison que…C'est juste elle est vraiment adorable et je suis moi-même un vrai gamin alors je…

Il était tout rouge et ne faisait que bafouiller en triturant son vieux tee-shirt trop large et l'ainé se sentit à la fois émue et heureux.

Il hésita entre rire et pleurer alors il tira sur la chaine de la balançoire du doré, l'attirant ainsi vers lui puis il se pencha pour lui voler un chaste baiser.

Naruto ne disait plus un mot, il regardait le brun, les yeux grand ouvert et ce dernier lui sourit.

-Je vais vraiment être jaloux de cette gamine si elle a la chance de passer plus de temps que moi avec toi !

Le plus jeune gonfla les joues avant de secouer la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ces niaiseries qui me rendent malade ! Bougonna-t-il.

Sun arriva à ce moment en courant.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
-On parlait juste de montagnes russes. Répondit l'Uzumaki.  
-J'adore les montagnes russes ! Cria la fillette en se mettant debout sur les genoux de son frère.  
-Et comment tu peux le savoir alors que tu n'as jamais essayé ? La taquina ce dernier.

**W**

Sasuke avait proposé à Naruto de le raccompagner chez lui après avoir déposé Sun à la maison car il avait un cadeau pour lui dans son coffre.

Bien que sa villa ne soit qu'à quelques minutes du parc, le blond avait accepté le détour, curieux de savoir qu'elle surprise lui réservait l'ainé.

Il monta dans sa chambre en premier, attendant que l'autre ne le suive avec son paquet.

-Tada ! Lança le brun en pénétrant dans la pièce avec un énorme carton.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-C'est trois fois rien ! Vois ça comme un bouquet de fleur ! Lança l'Uchiwa très nerveux. Vu que je suis sûr que tu trouve ça nul, cliché et beaucoup trop _« déjà vu »_  
-Non, en fait j'aime les fleurs ! Répondit Naruto. Et je trouve qu'en offrir à un homme c'est plutôt cool !  
-Oh…OK ! Là du coup je me dis que j'aurais dû me contenter de t'acheter des fleurs alors !  
-Tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoique ce soit !  
-Avant le parc, j'ai amené Sun dans cette vielle boutique étrange où j'avais l'habitude d'acheter mes figurines de collection et…

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de secouer nerveusement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de mes figurines ! S'exclama-t-il. Je passe vraiment pour le roi des nuls là, un mec totalement coincé et puis…

Naruto l'interrompit en le bousculant pour s'asseoir au sol juste en face du carton qu'il ouvrit avec impatience.

Il se figea en voyant qu'il était plein de vieux magazines quasiment introuvables et vraiment magnifiques.

Il devait sans doute y en avoir plus d'une centaine et de pays différents.

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile pour tes collages…Souffla Sasuke mal à l'aise.

Le blond les caressa un instant, sentant ses yeux se mouiller malgré lui.

Il balbutia un instant sans réellement émettre le moindre mot.

-Tu…Tu es vraiment…Vraiment complètement ridicule ! Lâcha-t-il finalement.  
-Ouais, je sais c'est stupide…

L'Uchiwa se tapa le front avec la paume de la main en bégayant des excuses.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

Naruto se leva pour lui faire face alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses justifications.

-Je suppose que tu as tes habitudes pour ça et que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul et moi je…  
-Je craque tellement pour toi ! L'interrompit le doré.

L'ainé se tut et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de sourire, comprenant que son cadeau avait été plus qu'apprécié.

Il s'avança donc jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tellement que ça me terrifie. Ajouta le plus jeune entre deux baisers.  
-Je te l'avais bien dis ! Sourit le brun.

L'Uzumaki lui donna un léger coup sur le torse, fit mine de l'embrasser puis s'éloigna vers son ordinateur.

-J'ai téléchargé une chanson hier soir et je me suis dis qu'on pourrait graver un cd pour ta voiture.  
-Comme une compile ? Le taquina l'ainé.  
-Non absolument pas ! S'insurgea l'autre. Je ne fais pas ce genre de truc ridicule et ringard de couples guimauves ! C'est juste…

Il se tut en voyant le sourire moqueur du brun et sourit à son tour.

Il lança enfin la chanson et laissa son regard glisser vers l'extérieur où le soleil commençait à se coucher alors que celui de Sasuke était fixé sur lui.

Malgré son vieux tee-shirt noir trop grand qui cachait ses formes et ne dévoilait rien de son corps il restait magnifique et réussissait à l'hypnotiser, à affoler le moindre de ses sens.

Il l'observa ainsi en silence de longues secondes avant d'avancer vers lui presque instinctivement, comme si une force invisible l'attirait sans qu'il ne puisse résister.

Il tira légèrement sur le tee-shirt pour dénuder une épaule où il déposa un baiser tendre et Naruto ferma les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus la caresse.

Les lèvres de Sasuke dévièrent vers sa nuque puis l'autre épaule avant que le doré ne se tourne pour lui faire face.

Il embrassa alors son front, son nez et enfin plusieurs fois ses lèvres avant qu'ils n'entament un vrai baiser qui prit rapidement de l'ampleur.

Les mains du plus jeune se perdirent dans les cheveux du brun qui passa les siennes sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses hanches avec ferveur.

L'ainé souleva le blond pour l'asseoir sur son bureau avant de se placer entre ses jambes, ses dents occupées à mordiller son cou lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement de plaisir.

Soudain le brun cessa tout mouvement et se décolla brusquement du corps du plus jeune.

-Sasuke ?  
-Je…C'est…J'ai oublié que je ne peux pas rester ! Bredouilla-t-il. Je t'appelle ce soir !

Il attrapa rapidement son blouson et disparut aussi vite que l'éclair, laissant Naruto totalement abasourdi.

**W**

Naruto jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la table où étaient assis Sasuke et ses amis.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de ce dernier !

Depuis une semaine il l'évitait comme la peste !

Depuis qu'il avait fuit comme un voleur après lui avoir offert son cadeau.

Il était venu comme aujourd'hui tous les jours le voir au fastfood où il travaille, ils étaient allé au bowling, à un match de foot, de base-ball et ils avaient bu un verra dans un nouveau bar très sympa…

Seulement ils n'avaient jamais été seuls !

Deidara, Shino et même parfois d'autres amis les accompagnaient toujours !

Sasuke était adorable et attentionné mais ils s'étaient embrassés une seule fois en coup de vent il y a deux jours, c'est tout !

Et encore, c'était lui qui avait presque dû quémander pour ce baiser…

Ca faisait des nuits qu'il tournait dans sa chambre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait, ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal pour que l'ainé se comporte ainsi mais il ne trouvait pas.

Est-ce qu'il s'était lassé de lui sans oser encore lui dire ?

Est-ce que le baiser fortement sexuel de la dernière fois lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était bel et bien hétéro et donc absolument pas attiré par lui ?

Après tout même si ses amis étaient au courant de ce qui se passait entre eux il n'avait jamais eu aucun geste envers lui qui aurait pu indiquer aux autres la nature réelle de leur relation.

Est-ce qu'il regrettait ?

Ou pire, est ce qu'il n'assumait pas ?

Après tout, il faisait absolument tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui ou avoir à le toucher…

Alors pourquoi passait-il des heures ici à suivre le moindre de ses mouvements ?

Pourquoi faire ça si c'était pour finir par quitter le fastfood en fin de la journée sans même un baiser ?

-Vous savez que c'est du vol de faire payer aussi cher un milkshake ? S'exclama Deidara qui était à la caisse. Dis Naru vu que tu fais joujou avec un de mes meilleurs potes, tu ne voudrais pas me faire une réduc ?

L'Uzumaki se figea.

Alors c'était comme ça que Sasuke voyait leur relation ? Ils faisaient _« joujou »_ ?

En fait ils n'avaient aucune relation apparemment.

C'est lui qui avait bêtement cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, qu'ils…

-Que vous sortiez ensemble ? Murmura-t-il. Tu es vraiment ridicule !

Il comprenait mieux son comportement maintenant !

Il s'était rendu compte qu'en fait il était incapable de _« s'amuser »_ avec un mec et ne trouvait pas le moyen de le lui faire comprendre !

Il vit Sakura trébucher et manquer de s'étaler au sol, rattrapée de justesse par Sasuke qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et il sentit une bouffé de colère et de peine l'envahir.

-Je prends ma pause ! Lança-t-il à son chef d'équipe en se dirigeant vers la sortie de service.

Il avait toujours dit que la bonne personne n'existait pas, qu'un jour il trouverait un excellent amant qui lui offrirait du sexe torride et que ça serait le pied absolu !

Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de choses aussi ridicules que l'amour et toutes les mièvreries dégoutantes qui allaient avec !

Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'était pas allé au bout avec Kiba ?

C'était juste un jour, un type et c'est tout !

Juste de nombreux essais avant de trouver l'amant idéal !

Celui qui serait excellent au lit et qui ne lui ferait jamais aucune promesse de vie à deux et d'amour éternel !

De quel droit ce Roméo à deux balles était venu chambouler ses plans pour au final le traiter comme un pestiféré ?

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Naruto se tourna brusquement vers Sasuke qui le regardait l'air inquiet et il eut à la fois envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de lui crier d'aller se faire voir.

-J'ai vu que tu avais prit ta pause alors que ce n'est pas l'heure et je me suis inquiété.

Pourquoi ce type connaissait même l'heure de ses pauses ? Et pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il pour lui ?

Dans le fond ils ne faisaient même pas _« joujou »_ tous les deux alors…

-J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, l'odeur de friture me dégoute à force ! Répondit-il assez froidement.

L'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?  
-Euh…

Il était mal à l'aise et le doré sut tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

-Tu ne peux pas rester et on ne se verra pas ce soir. Lâcha-t-il sans émotion.

L'Uchiwa secoua nerveusement les mains.

-C'est, tu sais je dois rester avec Sun et…  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave !  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui ! Et puis j'ai aussi pas mal à faire.

L'ainé parut soulagé et lui sourit.

-Je t'appelle ce soir alors !  
-Non !  
-Hun ?

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute, je vais être pas mal occupé avec mes examens, toi tu va bientôt partir, faut que tu profite de ta sœur…  
-Attend tu es en train de rompre ?

Le blond ricana.

-On ne peut pas appeler ça rompre ! Sourit-il. Je dis juste qu'on n'a plus trop le temps de trainer ensemble maintenant.  
-Comment ça on  
-Et puis Kiba m'a laissé des centaines de messages, apparemment il m'a écrit une chanson.  
-Ouais, sur ton cul ! Cracha Sasuke. Je suis sûr que tu va l'adorer !

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, il se contenta de reculer un peu.

-Ok, donc à un de ces jours ! Finit- par lancer en se dirigeant vers le fastfood  
-Ouais, à un de ces jours ! Répondit l'ainé en allant vers sa voiture.

Naruto se précipita vers les vestiaires du personnel, regrettant déjà ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il regarda vers le parking où la voiture du brun était encore garée.

Il fit les cents pas son portable à la main en se disant qu'il devait l'appeler.

Sasuke claqua violement la portière de sa voiture avant de taper plusieurs fois son volant.

-FAIS CHIER ! Cria-t-il.

Il attrapa aussi son téléphone sur lequel il pianota un peu avant de le balancer sur le siège passager puis de le reprendre.

Le blond faisait de même.

Il jetait puis reprenait son mobile en soupirant, incapable de rester en place ne serait ce qu'une seconde.

L'ainé ouvrit la voiture, prêt à descendre avant de finalement la claquer de nouveau et de démarrer en trombe.

**W**

-Je t'avais dis que ce mec était une véritable plaie ! Lança Deidara. Te jeter comme ça sans la moindre explication ? Il va définitivement finir avec une folle du nom de Choupette !  
-Non ! Grogna Sasuke. Il va finir dans un van avec un crétin chanceux qui appelle son sexe _« Junior »_

Le blond versa prêt de la moitié de la bouteille de ketchup sur son omelette.

-Quand je pense qu'au final vous n'avez même pas baisé ! Poursuivit-il. Tu m'avais l'air totalement gaga mais en fait tu n'es juste pas gay mec ! Moi qui pensais que vous vous amusiez comme des fous !

Il avala une énorme part d'œuf avant de se jeter sur son café au lait sous l'œil dégouté de Shino.

-Arrête de parler de Naru comme d'une expérience et on ne jouait pas on…

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ne me dis pas qu'à lui aussi tu as parlé comme ça ?

Dei le regarda la bouche grande ouverte, à moitié pleine.

-Rassure moi tu n'as pas laissé entendre devant lui que nous ne faisions que jouer ? Insista le brun en haussant le ton.  
-Et bien…  
-Je vais te tuer ! Cria l'Uchiwa en se levant pour l'attraper par le haut de son tee-shirt vert pomme.

Le blond se retrouva sur ces deux jambes, secoué par son ami totalement hors de lui.

-Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta grande gueule juste une fois ? Hurla Sasuke. Tu n'as pas compris que c'était important bordel ?

Shino les sépara fermement mais avec douceur, une main pausé sur l'épaule du brun.

-Tu n'as pas compris que ça n'a rien d'un jeu pour moi ? Souffla-t-il les yeux baissés, la colère ayant laissé place à la peine. Je voulais, je voulais lui montrer que j'étais différent et…

Deidara but une longue gorgée d'eau avant de se rasseoir en soupirant.

-Mec, il y a douze jours à peine tu ne jurais que par Karine ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis de toute façon tu vas partir pour Uzushio et très vite vous allez oublier cette histoire !

Il replongea dans son assiette alors que pour une fois même Shino n'avait pas le cœur à dévorer.

-Tu vas rencontrer des tonnes de filles, il va faire son choix parmi les dizaines de mecs qui lui tournent autour et dans quelques années en tombant l'un sur l'autre vous en rirez autour d'un verre ! Poursuivit-il. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie ! Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Sasuke serra les poings en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis dingue de lui ! Souffla-t-il durement. Qu'elle partie de cette putain de phrase tu ne comprends pas ? JE SUIS DINGUE DE LUI !

Il ignora les regards des autres clients et la serveuse non loin de leur table qui sursauta.

-Mais bordel je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu si vite jeter ce qu'il y avait entre nous ! Gémit-il. Juste à cause de ta foutu grande gueule à conneries !  
-Attend, mais comment ça tu es dingue de lui ?

Deidara avait les yeux grands ouverts et un bout de bacon pendait le long de sa mâchoire.

-Et Karine ? Et puis bordel c'est un mec !

-Je ne ressens rien pour Karine ! Répondit le brun. Et pour parler un langage que tu es sûr de comprendre, je n'ai même jamais eu envie de la baiser !

Le blond recula légèrement face au ton de son ami.

-Et toutes ces années tu…  
-Je m'inventais une histoire impossible bien romantique pour combler le vide de ma putain de vie !  
-Et Naruto tu…  
-Je l'aime oui ! Mais je ne vais pas tenter d'expliquer ça à quelqu'un comme toi, ça serait une perte de temps !

Deidara s'essuya avec le bout de sa manche après avoir laissé retombé sa fourchette.

-Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur lui ! Intervint Shino.  
-Parce que tu prends sa défense ?  
-Non, c'est un idiot !  
-Hey ! S'indigna le blond. De toute façon c'est une histoire sans espoir, mieux vaut souffrir un bon coup maintenant et  
-Ta gueule ! L'interrompit Shino.

Les deux autres sursautèrent.

Il était rare que leur ami se montre aussi autoritaire.

-Tu penses que c'est de la faute de cet abrutit si Naru t'a largué ?  
-Et bien en parti ! Et sans doute parce qu'il en avait marre du mec pitoyable que je suis !  
-Sérieusement si c'est pour entendre ce genre de jérémiades je préfère me taire ! Répondit Shino. J'ai trop d'affection pour Naruto pour l'envoyer dans les bras d'un mec gamin comme toi ! Au final peut-être que ce Kiba fera mieux l'affaire.  
-Shino ! Grogna Sasuke.

L'interpelé joua un instant avec sa paille en buvant son milk-shake avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'hésites pas à nous crier que tu es _« dingue de lui »_ et pourtant tu l'as évité toute la semaine, le traitant limite comme s'il était atteint d'un mal contagieux.  
-Je n'ai pas…

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ca c'est remarqué ?  
-Quoi, que tu aurais préféré rôtir en enfer menotté à Kiba plutôt qu'être deux minutes seul avec lui ? Railla Dei. Oui !

Shino hocha la tête.

-Personnellement j'ai cru que tu avais compris que tu n'étais pas gay et que tu ne savais pas comment t'en défaire ! Ajouta le blond.

Sasuke eut l'air horrifié.

-Oh mon dieu, et vous pensez qu'il est en venu à la même conclusion ?  
-Le mec qui semblait prêt à se greffer à lui pour ne pas avoir à le quitter ne serait ce qu'une minute s'est soudainement mit à l'éviter comme la peste, à quelle autre conclusion veux-tu qu'il soit arrivé ?

Le brun se releva brusquement.

-Merde ! C'est moi qui ai tout fichu en l'air !  
-Evidement. Souffla Dei. Les relations de couple, moi je gère.  
-C'est foutu ! Gémit l'Uchiwa en retombant sur son siège l'air désespéré.  
-C'est ça ta conception de l'amour ? Intervint Shino. Te prendre la tête des années pour une fille dont tu te fous et abandonner à la première occasion quand il s'agit du mec que tu aimes ?  
-Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ?  
-Rien mec ! Lança le blond. Passe à autre chose !  
-Ferme là Dei ! Ordonna de nouveau Shino. Tu ne dois ni passer à autre chose ni pleurer comme une fillette dans ton coin !  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Sois un homme ! Répondit-il. Et je ne veux dire pas dire sois un pseudo dur à cuir ou un macho à deux balles, mais un vrai mec !  
-Je ne pense pas pouvoir.  
-Si tu peux ! Tu l'as été depuis votre rencontre alors tu peux ! Insista son ami. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas réellement être le bon pour Naruto, à moins que tu penses qu'il ne mérite rien d'autre qu'une première fois dans un van miteux avec un crétin qui écrit des chansons sur son cul !

**W**

Naruto saisit rapidement son téléphone qu'il avait glissé au cas où sous son oreiller, sans même prendre la peine d'allumer.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies appelé, je  
-C'es vrai ? Et moi je suis tellement heureux que mon appel te réjouisse à ce point ! J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ta voix mon bébé tigre.

Le blond alluma sa lampe de chevet en soupirant avec l'impression qu'un pic à glace venait de nouveau de se planter dans son cœur.

-J'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie, il n'y a que des ondes négatives autour de moi et je ne sais même plus qui je suis ! Continua de geindre Kiba. Entre Ryo, Key et ma mère, cette salope intolérante…Bref ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je suis désolé, vraiment désolé !

Naruto se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

-Je comprends que tu ne sois pas encore prêt  
-Prêt à quoi ?  
-A coucher avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux attendre ! Je veux dire, je VAIS attendre ! Répondit Kiba. Un mois, ou même deux ! Le temps qu'il faudra !  
-Il est tard, je suis vraiment crevé et je dois me lever dans quatre heures. Se contenta de rétorquer le doré.  
-C'est ce type de l'autre soir ? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?  
-Quoi ? Non !

Il retint la bouffé de détresse qui menaçait de l'envahir et il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient déjà.

-On n'est vraiment loin d'être ensemble…. Souffla-t-il avec difficulté. Je n'ai juste pas la force de discuter de tout ça maintenant.  
-Pardon, je…

Kiba marqua à son tour une pause.

-Je comprends, tu es fatigué alors dors mon bébé tigre, mais s'il te plait ne me laisse pas tomber. D'accord ? Tu es le seul qui me comprenne vraiment. Je t'aim

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa déclaration, il raccrocha brutalement encore plus désespéré qu'avant son appel.

Il avait tellement crut que c'était Sasuke!

Tellement espéré que ce soit lui !

Il avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation là un jour.

Il s'était moqué pendant des années de ces pauvres idiots qui attendaient près de leurs téléphones que quelqu'un qui se foutait totalement d'eux daigne les appeler !

Et maintenant il était l'un d'entre eux.

Un idiot qui ne vivait plus que dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix d'un mec qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Après tout, le brun avait toujours été amoureux de Karine, alors pourquoi aurait-il soudainement eu envie d'être avec lui ?

Et puis il était si gentil et prévenant alors que lui n'avait quasiment pas d'ami et était connu comme le type cynique et étrange toujours seul et perdu dans ses bouquins !

Il ne faisait pas le poids face à Karine, ni même Sakura.

Il ne faisait le point face à personne.

Il resta ainsi des heures, le regard fixé sur l'un des murs de sa chambre, refaisant toute la nuit la liste de ses défauts et se fustigeant chaque fois un peu plus pour avoir tout gâché avec Sasuke.

Et c'est dans cette position que les rayons du soleil le trouvèrent.

Il arrêta machinalement son réveil en soupirant et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain.

Une chanson qu'il aurait jugée niaises et éteinte immédiatement en temps normal passait à la radio, mais en entrant sous la douche il augmenta le volume et se concentra sur les paroles déprimantes qui faisaient écho à sa peine.

**W**

Naruto jeta un dernier regard au carton plein de magazines que lui avait offert Sasuke puis à son reflet dans la glace avant de descendre sans enthousiasme jusqu'à la cuisine.

Comme à son habitude il laissa tomber sa sacoche au sol et se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse de café bien noir.

Sa mère était assise, lisant le journal devant son bol de thé et son père avait les deux mains dans la mousse de la vaisselle.

-Bonjour ! Lança ce dernier sans attendre de réponse.

Son fils se contentait toujours d'un très léger signe de tête.

Une fois servit, le doré se rapprocha de la table où il posa son café après avoir but une longue gorgé, les yeux dans le vague.

Sa mère l'observa un instant avant de demander.

-Ca va ?  
-Ouais… Répondit-il machinalement.

Puis soudain, il sembla prendre réellement conscience de la question.

Il fronça les sourcils, s'éloigna à reculons de plusieurs pas avant de regarder sa mère et son père de longues secondes.

-J'ai rencontré un garçon. Finit-il par lâcher.

Le couple se figea.

Ce n'était pas l'aveu en lui-même qui les surprenait mais le fait que leur fils se confie à eux.

Le journal fut balancé sur la table et la vaisselle reléguée au fond de l'évier.

Ils se regardèrent un instant pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé avant de reporter leur attention sur l'adolescent, debout au milieu de la cuisine.

-Un garçon vraiment bien, et je crois que je l'ai fait fuir.  
-Je…Je suis sûr que non ! Répondit maladroitement son père, peu habitué à avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

En fait c'était la première fois en presque dix sept ans !

-Oh si ! J'ai tout gâché ! Rétorqua le blond en se tournant vers sa mère. J'ai tout gâché avant même que ça ne débute et maintenant je ne le reverrais plus jamais !  
-Mon petit cœur…

Son père abandonna la serviette avec laquelle il s'était séché les mains puis avança de quelques pas vers lui, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait où non l'enlacer.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut son fils qui se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard abasourdit de sa femme.

-Je vous aime ! Avoua Naruto. Tous les deux, à la folie.

Cette fois ci sa mère crut carrément défaillir et elle se leva pour se rapprocher deux.

-Et je suis désolé de ne pas vous le dire plus souvent.

L'adolescent était au milieu de ses deux parents qui le regardaient comme si la terre venait s'arrêtait de tourner.

-Bref, je…je vais aller prendre le bus ! Lança-t-il en attrapant son sac.  
-Je peux te déposer. Proposa son père. Et on pourra discuter de ce garçon.  
-Non, j'ai…j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre le bus. Répondit-t-il, les yeux émus du couple toujours fixés sur lui.

Il leur sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, sa ma mère expira bruyamment une main sur le cœur.

-Surtout grave les moindres détails de cette scène dans ta mémoire. Lui dit son mari. Parce que plus jamais tu ne revivras quelque chose comme ça !

**W**

Naruto soupira en fermant difficilement la porte d'entrée.

Il était totalement épuisé et surtout incroyablement déprimé.

Il s'était même retrouvé pendant l'interclasse à pleurer dans les toilettes comme une stupide héroïne de série pour ado !

Il se sentait pathétique et ridicule !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rende à ce point là malade pour ce mec ?

Evidement, il connaissait la réponse, mais il était hors de question pour lui de se l'avouer !

Cela ne reviendrait qu'à enfoncer encore un peu plus profondément la lame qu'il avait dans le cœur depuis leur rupture.

Il renifla.

Rupture…C'était un terme bien trop important pour définir deux personnes qui _« font joujou »_ ensemble.

Il verrouilla consciencieusement la porte, ses parents étaient absent pour le weekend et la nuit était tombée depuis puis presque une heure déjà.

Sans entrain il se traina jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit un verre de jus de fruit, ignorant la lumière du répondeur qui clignotait pour lui signifier trois nouveau messages.

Il les ignora, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de sa classe qui tenait absolument à le trainer pour je ne sais quelle raison à la soirée du lycée de Konoha.

C'était vraiment tous ce qu'il lui manquait pour avoir définitivement envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Voir Karine et Sasuke filant le parfait amour sur la piste de danse d'un gymnase re-décoré pour l'occasion comme dans ces ridicules comédies romantiques qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Pourquoi donc ces gens tenaient tant à ce qu'il vienne ?

Il ne leur parlait jamais !

Est- ce qu'ils avaient parié sur celui qui réussirait à le faire sortir de sa tanière ?

Il soupira après avoir vidé son verre d'une traite et monta sans aucun entrain vers sa chambre.

Mais à peine arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il tomba sur une silhouette qui faisait les cents pas et parlait tout seul en faisant des grands gestes.

Il cria en allumant la lumière, faisant ainsi sortir brusquement Sasuke de sa bulle.

-Mais ça ne va pas d'attendre dans le noir comme ça ? Hurla-t-il. Puis c'est quoi cette habitude de parler tout seul ?  
-Désolé.  
-Et bordel par où est ce que tu es entré ?  
-Par la fenêtre.

Le blond le dévisagea avec stupeur.

-J'avais prévu une échelle cette fois. Expliqua le brun en frottant nerveusement les cheveux. Et comme la police n'est pas encore là, j'en déduis que tes voisins ne m'ont pas vu.

L'autre sembla enfin réellement assimiler ce qui se passait.

Il jeta sa sacoche au sol, retira sa veste et tenta d'adopter une attitude détachée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? La scène du balcon c'est plutôt à Karine qu'il faut la jouer non ? Voir même à Sakura !  
-Sakura ?  
-Vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre quand tu l'as enlacé à la cafétéria !

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils.

-Enlacé ?  
-Tu sais, quand elle a eu du mal à tenir sur ses talons de pouffiasse de 30 centimètre ! Cracha le plus jeune. Mais je comprends, c'est plus agréable que de devoir toucher un mec en public !  
-Alors tu as vraiment cru que…

L'ainé s'arrêta un instant en secouant légèrement la tête.

-La prochaine fois je la laisserai s'étaler au sol !

Le pire, c'est qu'il était sérieux.

Le blond ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'il était bien plus facile d'écrire des pages de pseudo déclaration à une fille que l'on n'aime pas que de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ses réels sentiment à la personne qui vous fait perdre tous vos moyens.

-Je ne suis pas un Roméo ! Finit-il par lancer. Je sais que même si tu te plains sans arrêt de mon côté guimauve et niais c'est quelque chose que tu apprécie chez moi et la vérité c'est que je ne suis pas un Roméo !

Naruto le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'enchainer.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de te répéter que j'étais un mec différent, un mec qui savait attendre mais au final…

Il soupira, presque désespéré.

-Je pensais vraiment ne pas être comme tous ces types qui ne réfléchissent qu'avec leurs bites et qui sont incapables de passer deux minutes avec leurs copines ou copains sans penser au sexe ! S'exclama-t-il. Je veux dire, j'ai passé des années à me sentir d'une certaine façon supérieur parce que je n'avais pas ce genre de problème et il a suffit que tu entres dans ma vie pour que je me rende compte que je ne valais absolument pas mieux que Kiba et les autres !

Il s'ébouriffa presque rageusement les cheveux.

-Je voulais te prouver que la bonne personne existait, que la première fois était importante et qu'il fallait prendre son temps mais au final j'ai juste faillit te sauter dessus comme n'importe quel mec l'aurait fait !

Le doré écarquilla les yeux.

-Attend, tu parles de la dernière fois quand tu es partie presque en courant ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et l'autre n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait entendu sa question, il avait la tête baissée et semblait encore perdu dans ses pensés.

-Je voulais t'offrir une première fois magique ! Souffla-t-il. Loin de cette vision cynique que tu en as et surtout très loin de ce que Kiba voulait te faire connaitre à l'arrière de son van !

Il grimaça légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait au pseudo musicien.

-Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on apprenne encore un peu plus à se connaitre, qu'on se découvre tout doucement que…

Il semblait au bord des larmes et Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Mais je suppose que c'était perdu d'avance ! Gémit-il presque. Après tout j'ai passé la moitié de ce foutu films à fantasmer sur tes tétons et le matin même j'avais jouie en pensant à ton regard !

Le plus jeune hoqueta sous le choc de la révélation les joues totalement rouges.

-Et on n'était même pas encore ensemble ! Je n'avais même pas encore le droit de te toucher !

Il recula de quelques pas, pour s'appuyer sur le bureau où une semaine avant il avait assit le doré.

-La dernière fois quand on s'est embrassé, j'ai enfin réalisé…J'ai…

Il se tut, apparemment peu fier de la suite.

-Je ne suis pas un Roméo ! Souffla-t-il dépité. Je ne suis qu'un mec de plus qui passa les trois quart de son temps si ce n'est plus à fantasmer sur toi !

Il soupira, sans remarquer que son vis-à-vis était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Je ne suis pas spécial, je ne suis pas différent et je ne te mérite pas plus qu'un autre ! Avoua-t-il avec tristesse. J'ai pensé qu'en prenant un peu de distance ça finirait par se calmer, que c'était en quelque sorte l'excitation des débuts et qu'à force je me calmerais mais…

Il sourit légèrement.

-Je pense qu'une fois de plus Dei à tord ! Déclara-t-il sûr de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pense que je suis totalement dingue de toi et qu'il n'y aucun moyen que ça se calme !

Il avança d'à peine un pas avant de poursuivre.

-Absolument tout en toi m'enflamme et ça n'a rien à voir avec une histoire d'hormones d'adolescent. Tu vas sans doute me crier que je te donne envie de vomir mais…

Son sourire s'élargit.

-…Tu es le seul et unique à me mettre dans cet état là et j'ai enfin compris que même une vie entière à te faire l'amour ne pourrait pas combler mon envie de toi.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi en le voyant enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, signe de sa grande nervosité.

-Alors voilà, je ne suis qu'un pervers de plus dont l'état ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant mais je continue de croire qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse rendre ma première fois et toutes les autres magiques.

Naruto se dit que comme il s'en était toujours douté cette histoire de papillon dans le ventre était une belle connerie !

C'était plutôt un parc d'attraction tout entier qui avait élu domicile dans le sien ! Sans oublier la totalité d'un zoo qui piétinait sa cage thoracique, rendant sa respiration aussi chaotique que douloureuse.

Une déclaration ça n'a n'avait rien de doux et délicat !

Une déclaration c'était puissant, violent et incroyablement bon !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as évité comme la peste ! Cria-t-il pour se donner une contenance ! Espèce d'idiot ! Je pensais que tu…

Il soupira, réellement soulagé.

-Pourquoi on devrait attendre ? Qui a dit qu'on devait attendre ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton. On a la chance d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne, alors si on en a envie tous les deux pourquoi on devrait attendre ?

Il soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois ci il semblait agacé.

-Puis bordel attendre quoi ? Je peux me faire renverser demain par une voiture, tu peux te briser la nuque en sautant de ma fenêtre ou alors on risque de finir tous en taule à cause d'une des conneries de Dei !  
-Attend, quand tu dis qu'on a _« la chance d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne »_ tu…  
-Je dis que si tu n'étais pas partie comme un connard la dernière fois tu aurais su que j'avais aussi envie de toi ! Et…Juste de toi ! Ajouta-il le rouge aux joues.  
-Oh….

Sasuke se figea dans une espèce de posture ridicule.

-Donc on peut…Enfin on…

Ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

-Aucune raison d'attendre alors… Balbutia le brun avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Ils s'allongèrent rapidement sur le lit de ce dernier, manquant de se cogner.

L'Uchiwa se retrouva rapidement sans tee-shirt et ils s'embrassèrent avec fièvre, chacun roulant sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'interrompent un instant.

-Alors euh…Tu veux que…Qu'est ce qu'on… Bégaya le plus âgé.  
-Et bien…Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu as amené un préservatif ?  
-Oh merde, non !  
-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais prévu qu'on finirait au lit ! Le rassura le blond. Je préfère ça.  
-Non ! Absolument pas ! Ca ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ! Répondit l'ainé en repensant au paquet qu'il avait prit puis reposé une dizaine de fois avant de le laisser glisser sans faire exprès en escaladant le toit pour atteindre la fenêtre.  
-J'en ai ! Ajouta le doré. Je vais en chercher ?  
-Heu…Si…Oui !  
-Ok !

Naruto se leva pour fouiller nerveusement dans la pharmacie de sa salle de bain sous l'œil attentif de l'Uchiwa qui sentait son angoisse prête à exploser.

Le doré mit moins d'une minute à trouver son bonheur avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur le lit.

Il tendit le préservatif à l'ainé qui regarda le sachet un instant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser.

-Tu, tu peux le prendre !  
-Ouais ! Evidement ! Tenta de sourire le brun. C'est tout à moi !

Le blond rit de manière exagéré, bien trop pour paraitre naturel.

-C'est une super marque ! La meilleure même. Remarqua Sasuke en triturant le plastique. Je pense que c'est celle que Rocco utilise ! Et elle est encore bonne dix huit moins ! Bien que je ne pense pas pouvoir durer aussi longtemps !

Il ricana de nouveau nerveusement.

-Oh « spermicide » ! Lit-il à haute voix ! Ce n'est pas vraiment très sexy ! Je veux dire, ça sonne presque comme un crime nazi !  
-Tu l'as met ? L'interrompit Naruto.  
-Maintenant ?  
-Et bien…  
-Oui, oui ! Tu as raison !

Il marqua un léger silence.

-Tu veux qu'on aille sous la couette ? Finit-il par proposer.  
-OUI ! Bonne idée !

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux sous la couverture, espérant encore pouvoir calmer leur nervosité.

Sasuke se déshabilla rapidement, retirant son jeans et son caleçon qu'il jeta maladroitement dans la pièce, tandis que le blond ôtait son tee-shirt.

Le préservatif jaillit du paquet sous les mouvements maladroits et nerveux de l'ainé qui le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se retrouve à son tour sur la moquette.

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant que sous la couette le brun essayait de donner assez de vigueur à son sexe pour enfiler le préservatif.

-Désolé, je dois être un peu nerveux !

Naruto respira profondément.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je…Enfin que…Tu sais…  
-Non, non j'y suis presque  
-Oh, ok !  
-Mais merci pour la proposition !

Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que Sasuke ne se tourne pour s'allonger sur le blond, le tout dans des mouvements brusques et maladroits.

L'ainé cogna sa tête contre la mâchoire du doré et ils explosèrent de rire.

-Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le faire comme ça ! Souffla le plus âge.  
-Non, non moi non plus ! Rit Naruto. Ca n'a rien de spontané ou de sexy et on n'est même pas excités !

Sasuke se détendit et cala son nez dans sa nuque, inspirant profondément son odeur.

-Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là tout de suite ? Questionna le plus jeune.  
-Hun ?  
-De bouffe ! Je meurs de faim !  
-Je ne serais pas contre une énorme pizza en effet !

Ils se sourirent tendrement, prêt à s'embrasser mais le bruit assourdissant de coups de klaxons et de cris les firent sursauter.

-Qu'est ce que…

Naruto repoussa légèrement Sasuke sur le côté pour sortir du lit et regarder par la fenêtre ce qui se passait.

-UZUMAKI ! UZUMAKI NARUTO ! SORT IMMEDIATEMENT DE LA !  
-Mais c'est Dei ! S'exclama le brun.

Le plus jeune soupira en enfilant son tee-shirt puis il sortit de la chambre.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il veut avant que les voisins n'appellent les flics !  
-Je te rejoins dès que j'ai retrouvé mes fringues !

Pendant ce temps le blond hurlait toujours à la mort, malgré les tentatives de Shino pour le faire taire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cria Naruto en sortant sur le pas de la porte.  
-Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Dei. Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec ce crétin de Kiba quand même ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Il faut que tu laisses une chance à Sasuke ! Brailla l'autre. Ok il n'a pas mon expérience des histoires amoureuses ni mon tact mais cet idiot est une vrai crème, tu ne trouveras jamais un mec aussi gentil que lui !

Il s'éloigna légèrement de la voiture contre laquelle il était appuyé pour un accès plus rapide au klaxon.

-Il est totalement dingue de toi en plus ! Continua-t-il. Si tu lui demandais de marcher sur les mains il le ferait ! Ce crétin pourrait même abandonner la fac pour toi ! Alors tu dois lui donner une seconde chance !

Shino qui venait de remarquer la voiture de Sasuke comprit tout de suite que les choses devaient s'être arrangé et qu'une fois de plus Shino ne faisait que brasser du vent, il sortit donc de la Clio rouge pétant du blond.

-Et puis pour qui tu te prends d'ailleurs hein ? Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de rendre mon pote dingue comme ça ? S'exclama Dei sous l'œil toujours aussi impassible du plus jeune. Ok tu as un cul super bandant et une peau qui a l'air aussi parfaite que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Shino venait de plaquer une main sur sa bouche et de le pousser violement jusqu'à dans la voiture qu'il verrouilla.

-Et ta bouche aussi ! Tu as vraiment une putain de bouche ! Lança Deidara par la fenêtre pendant que Shino démarrait en trombe. En tout cas, PARDONNE A SASUKEEE!

Naruto n'avais pas réellement comprit ce qui venait de se passer, il regarda la voiture s'éloigner avec son habituel air impassible.

-Faudra quand même que je lui dise d'arrêter de parler de ton cul …Murmura le brun qui venait d'apparaitre en bas des escaliers.  
-Hum ?

Le doré referma la porta à clé puis reporta son attention sur son petit ami.

-Rien ! Souffla l'ainé. Allons plutôt manger !

Le blond lui sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en attrapant sa main au passage.

**W**

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses faire un truc pareil ! S'exclama Naruto en s'installant sur la nappe que Sasuke venait d'étendre sur le toit du garage.  
-Ne fais pas ton cynique avec moi, je sais que tu adores les étoiles !  
-Oui mais de là à pique-niquer en amoureux sous un ciel étoilé… Rah c'est vraiment trop cliché !

Le brun se contenta de sourire.

-Pourquoi tu prends encore cet air d'imbécile heureux ? Bougonna le blond.  
-J'aime quand tu dis des choses comme _« en amoureux »._

Naruto baissa immédiatement la tête pour tenter de cacher avec ses cheveux les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues.

-Espèce de…Toujours en train de dire des choses dégoutantes ! Balbutia-t-il avant d'attraper machinalement une bouteille d'eau.

Toujours aussi souriant, l'Uchiwa s'assit contre le muret sous la fenêtre puis lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer vers lui.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le doré. Non ! Hors de question que je…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase et se retrouva rapidement assit entre les jambes de son petit ami, son dos calé contre son torse.

Il soupira pour la forme, espérant que l'autre n'entende pas le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés, l'ainé attrapa délicatement sa main pour la déposer sur le sien et le blond sourit en sentant qu'il était dans le même état.

-C'est toujours comme ça quand je suis près de toi. Souffla le brun à son oreille, lui arrachant quelques frissons au passage.  
-Finalement on s'y fait.  
-A quoi ?  
-A cet espèce de courant électrique lorsqu'on se touche. Répondit le blond en embrassant leurs mains enlacées.

Un léger et agréable silence s'installa quelques minutes, les yeux des amoureux fixés sur le ciel et sa lune ronde avant que Naruto n'attrape une assiette pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

-Et si on goutait cette superbe pizza congelée ! Lança-t-il en mordant dans une part. Parce que les étoiles c'est bien joli mais ça ne nourrit pas !  
-Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau ! Rit Sasuke avant de faire de même, malgré le coup qu'il reçu dans les côtes.

La sonnerie du téléphone vint rapidement interrompre leur diner et l'Uzumaki soupira.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas important !  
-Et si c'était tes parents ?  
-Ils appellent toujours sur mon portable.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu sais qui cherche à te joindre en fait. Grimaça le brun. Kiba ?  
-Lui aussi appelle sur mon portable…  
-Oui mais…Je me disais que peut-être tu ne lui avais pas répondu…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Et bien parce que…Tu sais…C'est fini entre vous et …

Il soupira.

-C'est un connard ! Finit-il par lâcher en resserrant machinalement sa main libre autour de la taille du doré qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux toi ?  
-Pas du tout ! Rougit Sasuke. C'est juste que c'est un vrai lourd et qu'il n'a surement pas encore assimilé le fait que c'était définitivement finit entre vous !  
-Ouais…Ca ce n'est pas faux.  
-Tu vois ! Je suis sûr qu'il va ta harceler !

L'Uzumaki pouffa.

-Kiba est un crétin certes, mais pas un psychopathe ! Sourit-il. Il suffira que je sois clair avec lui et ça ira.  
-Hun…

Sentant que son petit ami semblait soucieux il se tourna légèrement vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses que je pourrais me remettre avec Kiba ou  
-NON ! L'interrompit vivement le brun. Bien sûr que non.  
-Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Sasuke caressa un instant le poignet du doré avant de l'amener à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-C'est juste que je vais bientôt partir à la fac et même si ce n'est qu'à deux heures d'ici…  
-Alors quoi, tu penses que je vais sauter sur le premier venu ? S'emporta Naruto.  
-Mais non ! Gémit l'autre, frustré de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre.

Le ton de sa voix calma le plus jeune qui se tourna vers lui en s'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux, les bras autour de sa nuque.

-Dis moi…Lui souffla-t-il doucement. Tu peux tout me dire.  
-Tu ne vas pas crier à la niaiserai et me vomir dessus ? Questionnant l'Uchiwa dans une adorable moue, mi moqueuse et mi sérieuse.

Naruto se tut quelques secondes, surprit avant de lui sourire.

-Promis, je garderais ma pizza là où elle !

Le brun inspira pour se donner du courage avant d'enfouir son visage dans la nuque de son petit ami.

-Tu sais, même quand je pensais que je devais t'éviter un peu pour me calmer, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de quand même venir te voir tous les jours au fastfood parce…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, enlaçant les hanches du blond.

-Je sais. Souffla ce dernier. Pour moi aussi, une journée sans te voir c'est une éternité.  
-Tu vas tellement me manquer…

Naruto se contenta de le serrer plus fort contre lui, ravalant le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

C'était à lui de le rassurer et il ne pouvait pas pleurer ou lui crier de rester à ses côtés.

-Toute grande histoire d'amour à besoin d'un peu de distance pour être mise à l'épreuve ! Finit-il par lancer. Tu devrais savoir ça, Roméo !

L'ainé se détacha légèrement pour pouvoir lui faire face.

-Qu'elle mise à l'épreuve ? S'indigna-t-il presque. Je viendrais tous les weekends sans exception et il y aura les vacances, sans compter que je ne suis pas obliger d'assister à tous les cours et

Il se figea soudainement.

-Tu as bien dis _« grande histoire d'amour »,_ je n'ai pas rêvé ?

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête en souriant.

-Tu es vraiment un crétin ! Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.  
-Oui, mais un crétin que tu aimes, alors ça me va !

Le blond roula des yeux.

-J'ai promis de ne pas vomir, mais ne me tente pas trop non plus !  
-Je prends le risque ! Répondit Sasuke en l'embrassant à son tour.

Et ravie de la mine rayonnante de son petit ami, Naruto se laissa entrainer en riant dans un baiser passionné.

Ils passèrent ainsi encore plus d'une demi heure dans leur bulle avant que le doré n'y mette fin doucement.

-Si on rentrait se faire le dessert devant la télé ?  
-Une fin du monde en deux jours ? Plaisanta le brun.  
-Qu'importe ! De toute façon on ne va sans doute rien voir du film ! Répondit l'Uzumaki en retournant dans sa chambre. Je te laisse ranger je vais prendre une douche !

Et il disparut après avoir offert un sourire mutin accompagné d'un clin d'œil à un Sasuke totalement ébahit.

**W**

-Et bien, tu es vraiment l'homme idéal ! Lança Naruto le sourire aux lèvres à Sasuke qui finissait la vaisselle.

-Je me tue à te le

Le brun se figea de stupeur une fois tourné vers son petit ami.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu as mis ces lunettes ! Balbutia-t-il presque paniqué.

Le blond le regarda étrangement, surprit par son attitude.

-Pour regarder le film, mes yeux fatiguent en fin de journée.

L'autre hocha nerveusement la tête.

-Oui, oui le film…  
-Ca va ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets du plan de travail.  
-Oui, évidement !

Sasuke sourit pour le rassurer et s'installa en face de lui.

Ils avaient opté pour de la glace, il s'efforça donc d'ouvrir les pots sans poser les yeux sur cette fameuse monture noire, les cheveux encore mouillés de son petit ami ou l'immense pull blanc à grosses mailles qui le rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude.

Ni cette casserole de chocolat fondu qui ravivait un peu plus ses fantasmes.

Naruto sentait qu'il était nerveux mais n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi.

Etait-ce son allusion de tout à l'heure qui l'angoissait ?

Il n'avait pas voulut lui faire peur, ni même insinuer qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout ce soir mais peut-être que l'ainé n'était réellement pas prêt à donner un aspect plus sexuel à leur relation.

Après tout, il avait passé presque vingt-ans de sa vie en se pensant hétéro et n'avait avant lui jamais embrassé d'homme, c'était déjà un grand pas qu'il puisse se montrer aussi à l'aise.

Peut-être l'avait-il réellement angoissé ?

Il voulut trouver le moyen de le rassurer, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce qui semblait vraiment le déranger c'était ses lunettes.

Il posa sa cuillère en soupirant.

-Sasu, elles sont si laides que ça ?  
-Hun ?

L'autre semblait sortir d'une transe.

-Mes lunettes ! S'exclama le doré. Je vois bien que tu as un problème avec !  
-Non, non !  
-Je ne comprends pas, on m'a toujours dis qu'elles m'allaient très bien !  
-Parce que tu les porte souvent en public ? S'étrangla presque l'ainé.  
-Ah, tu vois bien que tu as un problème !  
-Répond à ma question s'il te plait. Exigea presque l'autre.

Le blond le regarda comme s'il perdait la tête mais répondit tout de même.

-A chaque cours, oui.

Sasuke secoua la tête nerveusement de gauche à droite.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais eu de remarques négatives.  
-Tu m'étonnes !  
-Même mon prof de philo m'a complimenté ! Poursuivit le doré en reprenant la dégustation de sa glace.  
-Je vois très bien quel genre de prof c'est ! Grogna l'ainé. Il ne devait pas vraiment être concentré sur son cours si tu veux mon avis !  
-Sas', tu commences à m'agacer ! Claqua le blond. C'est quoi ton putain de problème avec ces lunettes ?

L'Uchiwa bondit presque de son tabouret.

-Même en jogging tu ferais bander le Vatican tout entier ! Cria-t-il. Mais quand tu portes ces foutues lunettes tu convertirais carrément le Pape à l'homosexualité en lui faisant construire un autel à la gloire du sexe et de la débauche !

Naruto avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça.

-Alors je me doute bien que les gens te répètent sans arrêt qu'elles te vont bien ! Poursuivit son copain. Et je vois parfaitement le genre de pensés que peut avoir ton enfoiré de prof de philo parce que j'ai exactement les mêmes !

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rougir face aux sous entendus mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Je me retrouver avec zéro neurones quand tu les as et je suis forcement loin d'être le seul ! Pour tout te dire, depuis que je t'ai vu avec au cinéma elles sont devenues un objet de fantasme absolu et tu les porte dans quasiment tous mes putains de rêves érotiques !

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur son siège, comme soulagé d'un poids.

-Voilà mon problème avec ces lunettes.  
-Ok… Souffla le blond un peu perdu.

Cette fois ci il était rouge écrevisse et ne cessait de mordiller nerveusement ses lèvres en touillant dans son bol de glace fondue.

-Donc en fait elles…elles…  
-M'excitent, oui !  
-Ca ne veut pas forcement dire que les autres…  
-Si ! L'interrompit le brun. Crois moi, si !

Naruto hocha la tête machinalement et l'ainé sourit de le voir aussi troublé.

-C'est drôle… Souffla-t-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu dégages tellement d'assurance que c'est surprenant de voir qu'au final tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu fais aux autres.

Le blond laissa retomber la cuillère avec laquelle il jouait depuis un moment !

-Ca suffit ! Bégaya-t-il. Ne recommence pas avec tes trucs dégoutants !

Sasuke rit en débarrassant leurs bols, puis il amena le tout dans l'évier.

Le plus jeune souffla, légèrement plus détendu depuis que le regard de son petit ami n'était plus posé sur lui.

Sérieusement, comment pouvait-il lui dire toutes ces choses et avec une telle facilité ?

Contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas gêné.

Il était excité !

Très excité même !

Il observa avec attention l'ainé qui lui tournait le dos, concentré sur sa vaisselle, inconscient du trouble qui l'animait.

Il caressa du regard sa nuque, puis ses larges épaules, son dos qu'il savait musclé, ce fessier qu'il devinait ferme…

Il se mordit fortement là lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement d'envie.

-Dis Sasu…Souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude. Qu'est ce que je porte d'autre avec mes lunettes dans tes fantasmes ?

Le brun avait cessé tout mouvement, ses mains semblant presque collées à l'évier plein de mousse.

Le ton seul avait été suffisant pour l'exciter.

C'était sensuel, presque sexuel et vu toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée…

-Allez, dis-moi…

Il avança doucement jusqu'à lui et se colla légèrement à son dos pour embrasser sa joue, dans un geste si innocent comparé à son attitude, qu'il en devint totalement érotique.

Ce bisou en apparence si chaste et le souffle de Naruto à son oreille firent monter encore un peu le désir de Sasuke.

- Je veux tout savoir de tes vilaines pensées… Murmura le doré avant de s'éloigner.

_Never know how much I love you  
__**Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime**__  
Never know how much I care  
__**Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes**__  
When you put your arms around me  
__**Quand tu mets tes bras autour de moi**__  
I get a fever that's hard to bear  
__**J'attrape une fièvre qui est dure a supporter**_

Le brun appuya ses deux mains contre l'évier en inspirant profondément.

-Ton débardeur bordeaux, celui que tu portais au cinéma…Finit-il par souffler. Juste ça et les lunettes.

Etrangement, il n'était pas gêné et ne ressentait aucune honte.

Il tentait juste de calmer son excitation et c'est pour ça qu'il gardait les yeux sur le mur en face de lui au lieu de regarder son petit ami.

Naruto avait sourit, allumé par ses propos mais n'avait rien dit et face à son absence de réaction l'ainé se sentit légèrement paniqué.

-Comme ça ? Finit-il par demander.

L'autre tressaillit avant même de se retourner.

Il déglutit péniblement, se demandant si son blond plaisantait avant de se décider à doucement lui faire face.

Il ne mentait décidément pas en disant que face à lui il n'avait plus aucun neurone.

Son cerveau était en pause, un blanc total avait prit la place de sa raison et il resta figé.

Naruto avait enlevé son pull blanc, son pantalon et son sous vêtement, ne gardant que sa fameuse paire de lunette et le débardeur trois fois trop grand qui lui arrivait à la moitié des cuisses.

Il avait souvent entendu dire que la réalité n'était jamais à la hauteur des fantasmes et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il y avait cru mais face à la vision de son petit ami ainsi vêtu et nonchalamment appuyé contre le plan de travail il se dit qu'aucun rêve au monde ne pourrait surpasser cet instant.

_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
__**Tu me donnes la fièvre, quand tu m'embrasses  
**__Fever when you hold me tight  
__**Fièvre ! Quand tu me serre fermement**__  
Fever in the morning  
__**Fièvre ! Le matin**__  
Fever all through the night_

_**Fièvre ! Jusqu'au bout de la nuit**_

-Tu devras définitivement te passer des pétales de roses et du champagne ! Lança-t-il avant d'effacer rapidement l'espace qui les séparait pour se jeter sur sa bouche.

Leurs lèvres semblaient se découvrir pour la première fois.

Elles se cajolèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que la langue plus téméraire de Sasuke ne vienne se glisser entre elles, quémandant un accès qui lui fit rapidement accordé.

L'une des mains de l'ainé s'accrocha avec force dans les cheveux du blond, presque avec violence lui arrachant un grondement sourd qui mourut dans leur baiser.

L'autre se plaque au creux de ses reins dans un geste possessif et impatient.

Leurs langues ne s'étaient encore jamais découverte ainsi.

Avec une passion dévorante, une faim insaisissable et un plaisir enivrant.

Elles se cherchaient, se taquinaient, s'abandonnant un instant pour se retrouver avec toujours plus de fougue et d'envie.

L'ainé ne laissait presque pas le temps à son partenaire de reprendre son souffle, lui dévorant la bouche avec force.

Ses baisers étaient exigeants et le plus jeune se laissait totalement aller à l'ivresse qu'ils lui provoquaient.

Le brun enlaça plus fermant ses hanches en l'attirant vers lui, cognant ainsi brutalement son corps tremblant contre son torse ferme.

Un gémissement d'envie franchit les lèvres du doré qui accrocha à son tour ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant, griffant légèrement au passage la peau fine et sensible.

Leurs bouches n'étaient séparées que par un souffle d'air et front contre front ils tentaient de calmer leurs respirations chaotiques.

_Sun lights up the day time  
__**Le soleil illumine le jour**__  
Moon lights up the night  
__**La lune éclaire la nuit**__  
I light up when you call my name  
__**Je m'allume quand tu dis mon nom**__  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_**Et tu sais que je vais bien m'occuper de toi**_

Sasuke se perdit comme à son habitude dans le regard de son amant et lorsqu'il y vit cette étincelle de désir semblable à la sienne, il sentit ses sens s'enflammer un peu plus et se jeta de nouveau sur cette bouche rougie par sa faute.

Il la malmena encore, léchant, mordillant les lèvres gonflées et loin de lui en vouloir Naruto répondit avidement à ses attaques, collant un peu plus leurs corps encore.

Le doré dont l'érection n'était entravée par aucun vêtement, gémit fortement à ce contact, excitant l'ainé qui lui mordit la langue.

-Il faut…Il faut qu'on se calme. Souffla péniblement le plus jeune ses deux mains sur les joues de son partenaire.  
-Oui…Il …

Sasuke ne put même pas finir sa phrase, ils repartirent dans un baiser tout aussi sauvage et il souleva son petit ami qui enroula avec enthousiasme ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains perdu dans ses cheveux sur lesquels il tirait, accompagnant l'intensité des échanges de leurs lèvres.

Naruto se retrouva assis sur le plan de travail, l'ainé installé entre ses jambes, occupé à lui dévorer la nuque.

Il en profita pour ouvrir avec empressement les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier avant de la faire glisser au sol dans un sourire satisfait.

Il caressa avec envie le dos musclé de son amant, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ravi de sentir la chair de poule se former sous son passage.

Il s'aventura ensuite vers sa nuque, puis son cou et entreprit de descendre dans une lenteur calculée jusqu'à son nombril où il laissa son doigt s'aventurer.

L'Uchiwa gémit plus franchement et sa main se crispa dans les cheveux blonds, puis l'empêchant d'aller plus bas, il le repoussa ferment en arrière, l'allongeant ainsi sur le comptoir.

La position remonta légèrement son débardeur, dénudant un peu plus ses cuisses, et la main de l'ainé s'agrippa fermement à l'une d'elle l'espace d'un instant, comme pour ne pas perde pied trop vite.

Puis elle glissa jusqu'à la cheville qu'elle saisit avec délicatesse, l'amenant jusqu'à la bouche du brun qui l'embrassa délicatement en remontant doucement le long de la jambe, la parsemant de baisers jusqu'à la limite du bout de tissu avant de faire de même avec l'autre.

Il ignora volontairement le sexe pourtant bien dressé de son petit ami qui cogna contre son torse lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui et s'attaqua enfin aux petits bouts de chairs qui l'avaient tant fait fantasmer.

Comme toujours le débardeur ne les cachait absolument pas et il les observa un instant avec gourmandise.

La simple idée d'avoir enfin le droit de les toucher suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il s'humidifia machinalement les lèvres avant de mouiller l'un de ses doigts qui vint rapidement titiller le téton gauche et un autre qui s'attaqua au droit pendant que sa langue se perdait le long de sa mâchoire.

Naruto ondulait en gémissant sous lui, totalement perdu dans son plaisir.

Lui qui habituellement se montrait distant et cynique, qui gardait une sorte de contrôle en tout circonstance, se laisser complètement aller, s'offrant entièrement à lui et cette constatation l'embrasa autant qu'elle l'émut.

Sa langue continua sa descente jusqu'aux bouts de chair durcis et il happa l'un d'eux entre ses lèvres, concrétisant enfin un bout de son fantasme.

La réalité surpassait réellement les rêves ce soir !

Le blond hoqueta de plaisir et de frustration mêlé.

Son érection frottait contre le torse de l'ainé à chacun des mouvements de ce dernier, menaçant de le rendre fou à chaque instant et les dents qui mordillaient à présent ses tétons n'arrangeaient en rien son état.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment osé penser que la première fois n'était jamais agréable ?

Sasuke se disait la même chose.

Il savait que la première fois était censé être moyenne, bâclée et rapide mais lui il voulait offrir quelque chose de mémorable à son blond.

Il n'avait peut être pas l'expérience mais il avait un excellent instinct et jusque là il semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir.

Il s'était renseigné sur toutes les zones érogènes de l'homme, les meilleures positions et avait même épuisé toute une collection de films pornographiques gays !

Il voulait que Naruto ait l'impression d'être avec ce fameux amant qu'il ne prévoyait de rencontrer que dans plusieurs années, après plusieurs _« coups »_ passables et sans intérêt.

Il se souvenait des termes que ce dernier avait utilisés devant ce piano à la soirée de Tenten, _« torride, intense et vraiment bon »._

C'est exactement comme ça qu'il voyait cette soirée, exactement comme ça qu'il voyait leur première fois.

Et c'est perdu dans cette réflexion, occupé à malmener les tétons de son amant que son regard se posa sur le chocolat fondu posé près d'eux.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge ses doigts dans le liquide encore tiède, presque chaud même.

Son petit ami écarquilla légèrement les yeux tandis qu'il s'amusait déjà à dessiner sur son torse pour rapidement effacer son œuvre d'un coup de langue sensuel.

_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
__**Tu me donnes la fièvre, quand tu m'embrasses  
**__Fever when you hold me tight  
__**Fièvre ! Quand tu me serre fermement**__  
Fever in the morning  
__**Fièvre ! Le matin**__  
Fever all through the night_

_**Fièvre ! Jusqu'au bout de la nuit**_

Apparemment satisfait par le mélange, L'Uchiwa se servit de la cuillère en bois pour napper ses friandises préférées qu'il dévora avec gourmandise, tandis que ses doigts se faisait aspirer par la bouche désireuse du blond.

-Tu sais que j'avais cette image en tête pendant tout le film la dernière fois ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier.

L'autre gémit, avant de délaisser un instant ses sucettes.

-Tu as vraiment des fantasmes intéressants…

Il avait la bouche et la mâchoire pleine de chocolat et l'ainé fondit immédiatement sur ses lèvres, léchant jusqu'à la moindre petite trace.

Ce mouvement brusque fit une fois de plus frotter le sexe dur de Naruto contre le corps de son amant.

N'en pouvant plus, sanglotant presque de frustration, le doré fit glisser une main jusqu'à son érection ou il entama un léger va et viens en soupirant de plaisir.

-Alors, on joue tout seul ? Sourit le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'Uzumaki lui offrit un sourire coquin.

-Ca m'arrive très souvent…Murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Le souffle de son amant se bloqua un instant avant de s'accélérer.

-Et devine à qui je pensais dernièrement… Gémit-il à son oreille.

Sasuke s'éloigna brusquement, son dos allant presque toucher le frigo.

Naruto se releva légèrement sur les coudes, inquiété par son comportement.

-Bordel Naru ! Je suis déjà à ma limite là ! Souffla l'ainé. Tu ne peux pas me sortir comme ça que tu t'es touché en pensant à moi…

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, les yeux rivés sur son blond qui une fois rassuré avait reprit ses caresses.

Le doré le regardait droit dans les yeux, une main masturbant sa verge encore légèrement cachée sous son débardeur et l'autre occupée à passer du chocolat fondu à ses lèvres.

Sasuke était hypnotisé.

Il suivait le moindre mouvement avec fascination, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les limbes du désir.

Il était persuadé depuis leur première rencontre que son amant était l'incarnation même de la luxure, mais ce soir, à cet instant précis le mot ne semblait même plus à la hauteur.

Ses joues rougies, son souffle court, ses cheveux dorés décoiffés, ses lunettes tombant légèrement sur le bout de son nez, son débardeur trop large, remonté et taché, les traces de chocolat sur son corps, son sexe fièrement dressé qui semblait l'appeler…

Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous il n'aurait pu vivre une telle scène.

Et alors qu'il se sentait déjà tout prêt d'une perte totale de contrôle, il vit Naruto lui offrir un sourire affolant avant de sortir deux doigts de sa bouche, les faire glisser le long de son corps pour venir caresser son intimité en soupirant.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

-Le fait que personne ne soit encore venu jouer ici ne veut pas dire que je sois resté sage…Lança-t-il en enfonçant un premier doigt, arrachant un gémissement au brun.

Naruto rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière alors que les mouvements sur son sexe se faisaient plus amples et rapides.

Assez vite, il laissa pénétrer son autre doigt, indiquant ainsi à son amant que c'était loin d'être une première pour lui.

_Everybody's got the fever  
__**Tout le monde a la fièvre**__  
That is something you all know  
__**C'est quelque chose que tout le monde connaît**__  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
__**La fièvre n'est pas tellement quelque chose de nouveau  
**__Fever Started long ago  
__**La fièvre a commencé il y a longtemps**_

Il allait devenir dingue, il allait définitivement devenir dingue !

-Naru arrête ! S'étrangla-t-il.

Mais trop prit dans le plaisir qu'il se procurait, l'autre ne l'entendit même pas et ses soupires de plaisir emplirent un peu plus la pièce encore, pulsant directement et une fois de plus vers le sexe de son petit ami.

-NARU BORDEL ARRETE ! Cria ce dernier.

Le blond sursauta légèrement, il se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder son amant, le regard embué.

-Je vais vraiment finir par jouir si tu continue. Expliqua Sasuke. Je ne veux pas, pas comme ça.

L'autre cessa ses caresses, lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Alors viens…Souffla-t-il. Touche- moi…

L'ainé gémit.

Allait-il vraiment pouvoir tenir ?

Il avait voulu offrir à son amant une nuit inoubliable, une nuit qui ne ferait pas _« première fois »_ mais il commençait réellement à atteindre ses limites et il semblait en être de même pour son partenaire.

Il se débattit un instant avec sa ceinture avant d'ôter précipitamment son jeans et son caleçon pour se diriger nu vers celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il inspira profondément avant de le saisir par les chevilles pour le tirer un peu plus vers le bord.

-Je vais tenir ma promesse ! Souffla-t-il avec conviction, sous le regard un peu surpris de Naruto. Je ne serais pas comme ce crétin de Kiba !

Le doré voulu répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Soulève tes hanches !

Le ton légèrement autoritaire excita un peu plus encore l'Uzumaki qui s'exécuta tout de suite et Sasuke en profita pour glisser sous lui l'oreiller qu'il venait d'enlever à un tabouret.

Le plus jeune ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il vit la vue parfaite qu'avait le brun sur son intimité.

Ce dernier écarta sans plus de cérémonie ses fesses, impatient malgré ses dires de pouvoir laisser exploser tout le désir et la frustration qu'il avait accumulés.

Il caressa délicatement son intimité avec sa langue arrachant un puissant gémissement au plus jeune qui se cambra vers l'avant.

Satisfait, le brun sourit et continua de taquiner les contours de son antre.

Il avait lu beaucoup de choses et s'était renseigné mais il avait craint que le moment venu rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou de ne pas en être capable.

Mais en réalité, les choses se passaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Bien loin de leur première tentative maladroite et presque forcée.

Ils étaient tous les deux désireux et désinhibés.

Ils ne ressentaient aucune gêne, aucune honte et les choses se déroulaient naturellement.

C'était comme mêler l'expérience à la magie d'une première fois.

Naruto murmura une sorte de supplique et l'ainé enfonça enfin plus franchement sa langue dans le petit trou désireux et humide qui l'appelait.

Cette fois ci le blond cria carrément, faisant une fois de plus pulser le sexe de son amant.

_Romeo loved Juliet  
__**Roméo a aimé Juliette**__  
Juliet she felt the same  
__**Juliette elle a ressenti la même chose**__  
When he put his arms around her  
__**Quand il a mit ses bras autour d'elle**__  
he said "Julie, baby, you're my flame."  
__**Il a dit "Julie, bébé, tu es ma flamme."**_

Naruto sentait l'organe aller et venir en lui, détendant un peu son intimité et il ne pouvait que gémir, soupirer et supplier.

-Stop ! Finit-il par réussir à haleter. Je ne vais pas tenir.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussir à aller jusque là sans exploser.

Sasuke s'amusa encore quelques secondes avant de se retirer et de plonger directement dans le regard de son petit ami.

-Viens maintenant…Souffla ce dernier un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Cela suffit à retourner complètement l'ainé qui se sentit submergé par une bouffé d'amour.

Il l'observa un instant, il lui semblait aussi désirable que fragile, comme l'autre soir au bord de la piscine.

Puis il s'attarda sur le bar taché et peu confortable et il grimaça légèrement.

Doucement il attrapa ses mains pour l'attirer vers lui, l'asseyant ainsi de nouveau sur le rebord du comptoir avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

Naruto ne parut pas spécialement perturbé par le changement d'ambiance.

Il comprenait le besoin de son petit ami et aussi le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer, il enfouit donc avec plaisir son nez dans ses cheveux, frottant légèrement sa joue contre sa peau, comme l'aurait fait un chaton.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot avant que l'ainé ne se détache légèrement pour faire face au doré en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils ne parlèrent pourtant pas, communiquant tout ce qu'ils ressentaient par le regard, chacun se sentant envahi par l'émotion qui se dégageait de l'autre.

Sasuke essuya du pouce une larme qui avait coulée sur la joue de son blond avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était juste une douce pression qu'aucun des deux n'approfondit tout de suite. Profitant juste de la douceur et du bien être que ce simple contact pouvait leur apporter.

Doucement une main vint se glisser dans les cheveux de Naruto, jusqu'à sa nuque et une langue soudainement plus audacieuse voulut découvrir de nouveau la sienne.

Heureuses de se retrouver, elles se caressèrent, se cajolèrent avec tendresse et amour jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle le couple se sépare.

Front contre front, ils tentèrent de reprendre un peu d'air et surtout de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage en eux.

Leurs cœurs battants, leurs corps tremblants et leurs esprits sur un petit nuage.

Sasuke caressa tendrement la joue de Naruto.

-Je suis désolé…Faire ça ici, de cette façon…

Il balbutia légèrement.

Son petit ami semblait avoir prit du plaisir jusque là, mais malgré cela il se sentait prit d'une angoisse.

Est-ce qu'il n'en avait pas trop fait ? Ne s'était-il pas laissé dépasser par son fantasme ?

Il ne voulait pas donner lui donner l'impression que seul le sexe comptait, que son seul intérêt était d'atteindre le plaisir.

Il avait fustigé Kiba et son van, mais est-ce qu'il valait réellement mieux avec son comptoir de cuisine ?

-Si tu veux attendre, on peut…Je…

Naruto avait observé avec attention les sourcils de son petit ami se froncer, sa mine soucieuse et ses traits soudainement tiré et savoir qu'il était l'objet de son inquiétude le fit fondre complètement.

Comment pouvait-il continuer à répéter que le romantisme le dégoutait avec un Roméo aussi parfait ?

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en enlaçant sa nuque.

-C'est parfait…Souffla-t-il avec émotion à son oreille. Ici, maintenant et avec toi… Ca ne pourrait pas être plus parfait que ça.

Il attrapa délicatement sa main qu'il caressa un instant, puis en le regardant droit dans les yeux il l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer plusieurs baisers.

Toujours avec la même lenteur, il fit glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres, les emprisonnant un instant dans la chaleur de sa bouche, arrachant un soupire d'envie à son petit ami.

Sa langue s'enroula sensuellement autour de chaque membre, les mordillant légèrement tandis que sa main libre venait taquiner ses testicules pour ensuite se saisir plus fermement de son érection.

Sasuke gémit, en crispant sa prise sur les reins du blond.

Ce dernier libera sa main, un filet de bave relier encore ses doigts à ses lèvres qu'il mordilla légèrement en baissant le regard vers son sexe qu'il masturbait toujours.

-J'ai très envie de te goûter.

L'autre grogna.

Comment Naruto pouvait-il être si tendre et obscène à la fois ?

Exactement comme dans la vraie vie, fidèle à son caractère, il était sincère, déroutant, direct et pourtant incroyablement touchant.

-Non…Souffla-t-il avec difficulté. Je…

Il inspira profondément, sentant l'excitation prendre de nouveau le dessus sur sa raison.

-J'ai besoin de…

Il fut encore incapable de finir sa phrase mais le doré comprit et tout aussi impatient que lui il se rallongeant sur le comptoir.

-Le tiroir sur ta gauche.

L'ainé ne chercha pas à comprendre, il se baissa légèrement pour ouvrir le compartiment et tomba directement sur un tube de vaseline.

Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il faisait dans un tel endroit, toute capacité de raisonnement l'ayant abandonné depuis longtemps.

Et son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'en relevant les yeux vers son amant, il vit que ce dernier avait écarté un peu plus les jambes, les pieds posés à plat sur le plan de travail où il allongé de tout son long.

-Bordel…Jura-t-il en serrant le poing.

Son cœur allait finir par lâcher.

Terrassé à même pas vingt-ans, encore puceau par un petit ami beaucoup trop affolant pour son bien.

_You give me fever, When we kisses  
__**Tu me donnes la fièvre, quand nous nous embrassons  
**__A fever with the flaming youth  
__**Une fièvre avec les flammes de la jeunesse**__  
Fever I'm on fire  
__**Fièvre ! Je suis en feu**__  
Fever yeah, I burn forsooth  
__**Fièvre ! Ouais, en vérité je brûle**_

Sasuke attrapa l'oreiller qu'ils avaient utilisé plus tôt et l'installa sous la tête de Naruto qui sourit face à l'attention avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Peu à peu le baiser s'intensifia et ils ressentirent de nouveau l'urgence de mettre fin à leur frustration.

Le blond s'agrippa aux cheveux de son petit ami et ils gémirent de concert en sentant leurs érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Ils soupirent en même temps et eurent à peine besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu'ils étaient à bout.

Leurs hanches se murent d'elles même, sans qu'ils ne puissent se contrôler.

-Fais quelques choses…Supplia le plus jeune entre deux baisers. Fais quelque chose !

Son amant lui mordit une dernière fois la lèvre avant de se détacher de lui pour enduire ses doigts de vaseline.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en entrant doucement deux d'entre eux dans son intimité.

Naruto n'avait pas mal mais cela restait une sensation étrange, différente que de se caresser sois même.

-Met en un autre ! Souffla-t-il.  
-Mais je  
-Va-y !

Le brun obéit en glissant un troisième doigt entament directement un mouvement circulaire.

Le doré grimaça légèrement et l'ainé fit de son mieux pour le détendre le plus vite et le plus délicatement possible, espérant à réussir à trouver sa prostate.

Peu à peu le plaisir commença à envahir le plus jeune qui vint s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts de son amant et ce dernier osa en entrer un quatrième.

Naruto gémit de douleur et Sasuke parsema son visage de baisers pour s'excuser avant de l'embrasser plus franchement.

Puis il mordilla son oreille, fit glisser sa langue vers sa nuque, ses tétons qu'il mordilla un instant avant de continuer jusqu'au nombril, le sexe dur et humide de son amant butant contre sa gorge.

Le blond gémit en se déhanchant légèrement et il accéda à sa demande, déposant enfin ses lèvres sur son érection douloureuse.

Il suçota le gland telle une friandise, ses doigts découvrant toujours un peu plus cet antre dans lequel il rêvait de s'enfoncer.

Le plus jeune ondulait sous lui, le rendant un peu plus fou encore à chaque gémissement.

Sans le prévenir, l'Uchiwa le prit entièrement en bouche pour entreprendre directement un vas et viens rapidement, lui arrachant un puissant cri de plaisir tandis que sa main s'accrochait aux mèches brunes.

Le rythme effréné ne laissa aucun répit à Naruto qui déjà bien à bout, jouit violement contre le torse de son amant qu'il avait pu prévenir au dernier moment.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant en expirant difficilement, la vision du blond en plein orgasme menaçant de le faire venir à son tour.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses doigts continuaient leur chasse au trésor avec toujours plus d'ardeur.

Lorsqu'il frôla sa prostate, le plus jeune se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir et il se fit une joie de continuer à taquiner cette tâche jusqu'à ce que son amant ne le supplie de le prendre.

Sasuke retira rapidement ses doigts, fébrile et impatient.

-Je l'ai glissé sous le pot de cookies. Souffla le doré, répondant à sa question muette.

L'autre haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Tu avais vraiment tout prévu pour abuser de moi ! Sourit-il en attrapant le préservatif.

Naruto se contenta de rire en le regardant dérouler la protection sur son érection, se faisant la réflexion que cette fois ci il n'avait pas fallut plus de quelques secondes.

Penser que c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans un tel état l'enflamma un peu plus et un gémissement d'envie lui échappa, attirant ainsi l'attention de son amant sur lui.

-Viens. Souffla-t-il simplement face à son air surprit.

Bien que le préservatif sois lubrifié le brun préféra ajouter une couche de vaseline pour blesser le moins possible son blond qui se fit une nouvelle fois la réflexion qu'il était parfait.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux en enlaçant leurs mains et Sasuke vint placer les jambes du doré autour de sa taille, appuyant le bout de son membre contre son entrée.

Naruto lui sourit et il s'enfonça doucement en lui.

Le plus jeune poussa un cri de douleur en sentant l'imposant membre écarter ses chairs et Sasuke s'arrêta un instant avant de s'enfoncer dans un habile mouvement de hanches jusqu'à la garde.

Il était au paradis.

Le blond était incroyablement chaud et étroit et il s'en voulut de ressentir autant de plaisir alors que sa moitié était clairement en train de souffrir.

Il grimaça légèrement en sentant le doré se resserrer encore autour de son sexe et entreprit de l'embrasser tout en le masturbant pour tenter de le détendre.

-Chut…Souffla-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe. Détend toi mon cœur.

L'envie de bouger était de plus en plus forte et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de le blesser et gâcher ce moment jusque là si parfait.

Les caresses, les mots doux et le surnom eurent raison de l'Uzumaki qui finit par se détendre le rouge aux joues.

-On a fait des choses plus perverses les unes que les autres sans que tu ne rosisses et c'est quand je t'appelle _« mon cœur »_ que tu deviens rouge tomate ? Sourit l'ainé. Tu es un romantique en fait !  
-La faute à qui ? Souffla le blond en bougeant légèrement.

Le mouvement autant que l'aveu surprirent l'ainé qui gémit en saisissant plus fermement les hanches de son amant, se permettant enfin de bouger.

Il se retira légèrement pour mieux revenir, entamant un déhanché lent mais intense, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Naruto, attentif au moindre signe de souffrance.

Ce dernier se détendit peu à peu, le plaisir commençant à l'envahir, bien que la douleur soit encore présente.

Sasuke se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et les sentiments qu'il lut dans ses yeux le bouleversèrent au point qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

L'ainé passa délicatement ses pouces sous ses lunettes pour les effacer, troublé, Naruto appuya son front contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

La douleur laissant peu à peu place au plaisir seul, le plus jeune finit par être totalement détendu, allant de lui-même à la rencontre du sexe de son amant et gémissant à son oreille, effritant un peu plus sa patience.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
__**Capitaine Smith et Pocahontas**__  
Had a very mad affair  
__**Avaient une très folle histoire**__  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
__**Quand son papa a essayé de le tuer**__  
She said, "Daddy, oh, don't you dare."  
__**Elle a dit, "Papa, oh, n'essaye même pas "**_

_He gives me fever, with his kisses  
__**Il me donne la fièvre, avec ses baisers**__  
Fever when he holds me tight  
__**Fièvre ! **__**Quand il me tient serré**__  
Fever I'm his misses  
__**Fièvre ! Je suis sa miss**__  
Daddy won't you treat him right  
__**Père n'allez vous donc pas le traiter correctement**_

Naruto se déhanchait au même rythme lent et sensuel que son homme, les deux mains plaquées sur ses fesses fermes.

Il l'attira dans un nouveau baiser, d'abord doux qui s'intensifia peu à peu, en même temps que les mouvements de leurs corps.

Ils se sentaient peu à peu emportés par l'intensité du moment, rattrapés par toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulé.

Sasuke se retira complètement de son amant mais avant que l'autre ne puisse s'en plaindre il le tira un peu plus vers le rebord par les chevilles avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui touchant par la même occasion sa prostate.

Le plus jeune cria en se cambrant au point que seules ses épaules touchaient encore le comptoir.

Mué par un sentiment d'urgence, l'ainé fondit vers sa nuque qu'il mordit avec envie.

Les mouvements étaient plus brusques et plus secs, la douceur des débuts laissant peu à peu place à la fièvre du désir.

L'Uzumaki sentait le souffle chaotique de son amant se perdre à son oreille pendant que son sexe dur allait et venait en lui avec force.

Loin de s'en plaindre, il réclamait plus sans même s'en rendre compte.

Plus vite, plus fort, plus loin…

Toujours plus.

Et Sasuke ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Les suppliques du doré avaient effacé toute trace de self-control et il sombrait lui aussi dans l'intensité du moment.

Il se faisait presque peur, alors que ses coups de boutoirs étaient à chaque fois plus violents.

Il regarda avec inquiétude son amant, voulant s'assurait qu'il ne le blessait pas, n'étant pourtant même pas sûr de pouvoir réellement ralentir.

Il sentait ses chairs se resserrer autour de lui, le poussant presque malgré lui à être toujours plus brusque, à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin.

L'ainé n'en avait jamais assez, il voulait découvrir encore plus profondément, passionnément et intensément le corps sous lui.

Loin de le calmer ou de le rassasier, chaque coup de hanche lui donnait envie de plus, le poussait à chercher à s'approprier un peu plus son amant.

Naruto lui, appréciait le traitement.

Sa prostate était touchée à chaque fois, malmenée, pilonnée avec force même, le rapprochant peu à peu de la délivrance.

Il ne pouvait qu'hurler, oubliant totalement ses voisins, voire le reste du monde.

Il n'y avait plus que Sasuke et lui.

Le brun se gorgeait de ses cris, mêlés aux bruits obscènes que produisait le claquement de ses hanches contre les siennes.

Il le tenait fermement par les reins, les mains glissées sous haut trop grand qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui retirer, plus allumé encore par l'idée de le prendre avec ce bout de tissu sur la peau que totalement nu.

C'était une pièce importante de son fantasme, certains hommes aimaient soulever la jupe de leurs copines au lieu de l'enlever et les débardeurs de son amant avaient exactement le même pouvoir érotique sur lui.

Naruto tira légèrement sur la chaine pendant autour du cou de Sasuke pour réclamer un baiser et lorsque ce dernier l'entendit gémir, ses lèvres rougies et gonflés, son regard embué par le plaisir et sa paire de lunette tenant difficilement sur son visage il sut qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Il saisit brusquement son érection prête à exploser pour le branler rapidement, calant ses mouvements sur ceux de ses hanches et le doré se cambra brusquement, resserrant son intimité autour de son sexe.

Un grondement presque animal échappa à l'ainé et c'est sur un _« Sasu »_ soupiré qu'il jouit violement, suivit de peu par son petit ami qui se répandit dans sa main et sur son torse.

_What a lovely way to burn  
__**Quelle charmante façon de brûler**__  
What a lovely way to burn  
__**Quelle charmante façon de brûler**__  
What a lovely way to burn  
__**Quelle charmante façon de brûler**__  
What a lovely way to burn  
__**Quelle charmante façon de brûler**_

Naruto était totalement alanguit sur le plan de travail, son amant toujours sur lui et en lui, chacun reprenant doucement son souffle.

Sentant qu'il écrasait son petit ami, Sasuke se retira doucement, son esprit encore embué par le plaisir.

Il se débarrassa du préservatif et embrassa les cuisses du doré qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air aussi ravi que lui et ils se sourirent, simplement heureux.

-Est-ce que c'était vraiment ta première fois ? Rit le plus jeune.  
-Je t'avais dis qu'avec la bonne personne c'était spécial…Souffla doucement l'autre avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un baiser délicat et tendre, totalement débarrassés de la frustration qui leur avait fait perdre la raison un peu plus tôt.

Sasuke attrapa la main de son petit ami qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis il se dirigea vers le canapé du salon où il se laissa tomber doucement, heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

A califourchon sur les genoux du brun, Naruto se cala confortablement en soupirant de bien être.

Puis, remarquant qu'il restait des traces de son sperme sur le torse de ce dernier, il ôta son débardeur pour les nettoyer, sous le regard avide de l'ainé qui le voyait entièrement nu pour la première fois.

-Je comprends que même Haku ne puisse pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir détrôné ! Souffla l'ainé.

Le blond releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-De quel trône tu parles ?  
-Celui que tu as volé a un pote !  
-Est-ce que c'est encore un truc de romantique que je ne peux pas saisir ?

Le plus âgé sourit.

-Tu ne savais pas que tu étais depuis ton entré en seconde le « Roi de la communauté gay de Suna » ?

Son petit ami le dévisagea avec instance, se demandant si leurs ébats ne lui avaient pas définitivement fait perdre la raison.

Sasuke lui embrassa la nuque, tout près de l'énorme suçon qu'il lui avait laissé un peu plus tôt avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou au contraire m'inquiéter. Souffla-t-il plus sérieusement.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
__**Que ferais-je sans ton habile bouche**__  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
__**Qui m'attire, et tu m'expulses**__  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
__**J'ai la tête qui tourne, sans blague, je ne peux pas te cerner**__  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
__**Que ce passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête**__  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
__**Je suis dans ta course magique et mystérieuse  
**__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
__**Et je suis tellement étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé, mais ça va aller**_

Il resserra machinalement sa prise sur les hanches de Naruto, qui sentant son angoisse lui caressa tendrement la nuque, sans un mot, attendant qu'il se confie.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire aimer avant…

Il marqua une très légère pause.

-…Avant toi.

Le doré tressaillit et s'accrocha plus fermement à sa nuque, comme si ce geste seul pouvait l'empêcher de se laisser submerger par ce qu'il ressentait.

-J'étais censé être un grand romantique, un Roméo comme tu dis mais je… Je ne savais pas que ce genre de sentiments existait vraiment.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour lui faire face.

- Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de ressentir tout ça !

Il rit légèrement, mais d'angoisse avant de poursuivre.

-Alors je sais bien que tu n'es même pas encore majeur et que c'est le genre de chose qui ferait fuir n'importe qui, seulement…C'est juste plus fort que moi !

_My head's underwater  
__**Ma tête est sous l'eau**__  
But I'm breathing fine  
__**Mais je respire bien**__  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_  
_**Tu es fou et j'ai perdu l'esprit**_

_Cause all of me  
__**Parce que mon être entier**__  
Loves all of you  
__**Aime tout de toi**__  
Love your curves and all your edges  
__**Aime tes courbes et toutes tes bordures**__  
All your perfect imperfections  
__**Toutes tes parfaites imperfections**__  
Give your all to me  
__**Donne-moi tout de toi**__  
I'll give my all to you  
__**Je te donnerai tout de moi  
**__You're my end and my beginning  
__**Tu es ma fin et mon commencement**__  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
__**Même quand je perds je gagne**__  
Cause I give you all of me  
__**Parce que je te donne tout de moi**__  
And you give me all of you, oh_

_**Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh**_

Il saisit sa main entre les siennes, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens.

-Lorsque je suis avec toi, une partie de moi se sent totalement apaisée, à sa place, comme si j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même. Poursuivit-il. Alors que l'autre moitié, plus fébrile, plus excité, ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir te toucher, t'embrasser, submergée par un désir insatiable.

Naruto se sentait prit de vertige face à toutes les émotions que dégageait son petit ami et qu'il absorbait violement, par vagues venant frapper à chaque fois un peu plus fort contre ses derrières barrières.

-Oui on est très jeunes, oui on ne se connait que depuis treize jours et demi mais…Je suis fou de toi !

Le blond sentit quelque chose d'horriblement douloureux se répandra dans sa poitrine et bien que ses lèvres soient restées closes, il eut l'impression de hurler.

-Et quand je dis que _« je suis fou de toi_ », je ne le dis pas parce que c'est une belle expression, ni même parce que c'est ce qu'on dit quand on aime ! Continua Sasuke. Non, c'est parce qu'il n'y a que la folie qui me semble être une explication assez forte pour expliquer ce que je ressens.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
__**Combien de fois devrais-je te dire**__  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
__**Même lorsque tu pleures tu es magnifique aussi  
**__The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
__**Le monde t'enfonce, je suis là à chaque humeurs**__  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
__**Tu es ma chute, tu es ma muse**__  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
__**Ma pire distraction, mon rythme et blues**__  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you  
__**Je ne peux arrêter de chanter, ça sonne dans ma tête pour toi**_

Il caressa doucement sa joue du dos de la main, avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la marque laissée par ses dents sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un habituel frisson électrique au passage.

-Ce n'est pas romantique, mignon ou rassurant. C'est déraisonnable, douloureux, violent, passionné, pas forcement beau ni magique et ça me terrifie totalement.

Il retira à Naruto ses lunettes avant de rapprocher son visage du sien collant presque leurs lèvres ensemble.

-J'ai peur de ce que je ressens. Peur de cette perte de contrôle et cette violence que tu m'inspires. Peur de moi tout simplement. Murmura-t-il. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans quelque chose dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer et dont je **ne veux surtout pas** me passer.

Il lui vola un chaste et rapide baiser.

-J'avais beau avoir tout lu de l'amour et cru avoir déjà aimé je n'avais en fait même pas idée de ce qui avait réellement inspiré, nourrit et poussé des personnages comme ce pauvre fou de Roméo ou cet homme de mon quartier qui a tué des dizaines de personnes dans le seul but de sauver sa femme et que j'avais jugé bon pour la peine de mort.

_My head's underwater  
__**Ma tête est sous l'eau**__  
But I'm breathing fine  
__**Mais je respire bien**__  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_  
_**Tu es fou et j'ai perdu l'esprit**_

_Cause all of me  
__**Parce que mon être entier**__  
Loves all of you  
__**Aime tout de toi**__  
Love your curves and all your edges  
__**Aime tes courbes et toutes tes bordures**__  
All your perfect imperfections  
__**Toutes tes parfaites imperfections**__  
Give your all to me  
__**Donne-moi tout de toi**__  
I'll give my all to you  
__**Je te donnerai tout de moi  
**__You're my end and my beginning  
__**Tu es ma fin et mon commencement**__  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
__**Même quand je perds je gagne**__  
Cause I give you all of me  
__**Parce que je te donne tout de moi**__  
And you give me all of you, oh_

_**Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh**_

Il sourit légèrement.

-Aujourd'hui je serais surement bon pour la même sentence si je devais affronter les mêmes choses que lui. Souffla-t-il. Et c'est effrayant…Effrayant de voir que c'est avec ce genre de pensés et de sentiments incontrôlables que je me sens enfin complet.

Il encadra son visage, ses deux mains posées sur chacune de ses joues brûlantes.

-Et je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas de cette façon de là…Murmura-t-il presque. Tu comprends ? C'est de la folie…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois ci le baiser était passionné, exigeant, presque violent avec une touche de désespoir.

Il semblait chercher une sorte de réconfort, un apaisement et Naruto se laissa faire, tentant de lui apporter une réponse qui saurait le rassurer.

-Voilà ce que j'insinue lorsque je dis que je suis fou de toi. Souffla Sasuke lorsqu'ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

Il s'éloigna en inspirant profondément, laissant retomber son dos contre le dossier du canapé.

Il semblait de nouveau « lui», plus détendu même, comme si cette longue confession l'avait libéré totalement de quelque chose qu'il gardait en lui depuis bien avant sa rencontre avec le blond.

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
__**Cartes sur table, nous montrons tous deux des cœurs**__  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

_**Risquant tout, bien que ce soit difficile**_

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux rivés au plafond, soudainement un peu gêné, ses mains frottant nerveusement sur le cuir du fauteuil et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bordel, qu'est qui m'a prit ! S'exclama-t-il. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un espèce de psychopathe maintenant !

Il gémit de frustration.

-Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de te dire tout ça !

Il porta une main à ses yeux.

-A la base je voulais t'expliquer cette histoire de roi gay et puis…Je ne sais pas c'est comme si j'avais appuyé sans faire exprès sur un bouton et…

Le blond l'observa mordiller nerveusement ses lèvres en secouant légèrement la tête pendant de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait.

Il attrapa sa main pour voir ses yeux mais ils étaient fermés, l'ainé craignant apparemment de lui faire face.

_Cause all of me  
__**Parce que mon être entier**__  
Loves all of you  
__**Aime tout de toi**__  
Love your curves and all your edges  
__**Aime tes courbes et toutes tes bordures**__  
All your perfect imperfections  
__**Toutes tes parfaites imperfections**__  
Give your all to me  
__**Donne-moi tout de toi**__  
I'll give my all to you  
__**Je te donnerai tout de moi  
**__You're my end and my beginning  
__**Tu es ma fin et mon commencement**__  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
__**Même quand je perds je gagne**__  
Cause I give you all of me  
__**Parce que je te donne tout de moi**__  
And you give me all of you, oh_

_**Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh**_

-Tu vas vraiment te barrer en courant là…

Naruto sut à cet instant qu'il venait de recevoir la dernière vague, une petite, douce, presque imperceptible.

Juste celle qu'il manquait pour que sa forteresse s'effondre totalement, aussi vite qu'un château de carte.

Un sanglot lui échappa et Sasuke se redressa brusquement en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais il l'empêcha de parler en posant une main sur sa bouche, avant d'essuyer ses larmes, caressant au passage tendrement son visage.

_I give you all of me  
__**Je te donne tout de moi**__  
And you give me all of you  
__**Et tu me donnes tout de toi**_

Naruto l'enlaça ensuite doucement, se collant totalement à lui en passant ses deux bras autour de sa nuque pendant qu'il faisait de même avec sa taille, leurs corps totalement nus s'épousant parfaitement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, apaisés et comblés avec le sentiment d'avoir enfin effacé de leurs vies ce qui les avait jusque là toujours empêchés d'être libres et heureux.

D'être eux même.

Puis doucement, le doré déposa un baiser dans la nuque de son amant avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux en souriant.

-Je t'aime.

**W**

Naruto était sur le ventre, torse nu, allongé sur son lit, grignotant un paquet de biscuits pendant que Sasuke s'amusait à le couvrir de baisers.

Ils étaient restés à se câliner sous la douche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte d'eau chaude avant d'échouer dans la chambre, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Mais le téléphone du brun finit par les sortir de leur bulle.

Ils ignorèrent les nombreuses sonneries jusqu'à ce que l'ainé excédé demande à son petit ami de l'éteindre.

Naruto se pencha vers le jeans qui trainait à droit de son lit et sortit l'appareil de l'une des poches.

-C'est Karine. Souffla-t-il.

Le brun ne prêta pas réellement attention à ses propos, trop occupé à embrasser le tatouage dans le creux de ses reins.

-Ca doit être important vu qu'elle a vraiment insisté. Continua le blond. Elle t'a même envoyé un message.

Toujours concentré sur sa tâche, l'ainé se contenta d'un drôle de son en guise de réponse et son amant soupira, légèrement agacé.

-Sasu!

L'autre releva la tête brusquement pour le regarder, un peu surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Naruto roula des yeux.

-Karine ! Insista-t-il. Ca ne se fait pas de l'ignorer, ça à l'air important.  
-Et bien tu n'as qu'à me lire ce qu'elle veut ! Lâcha l'autre peu intéressé en s'allongeant sur lui.

Le blond se figea un instant, surpris.

-Mais si c'est personnel ?  
-Plus personnel que ce que je t'ai confié tout à l'heure ? Répondit l'ainé en mordillant la peau de son cou.

L'attitude détaché de Sasuke surprenait un peu le plus jeune, mais au moins il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir mit au clair ses sentiments pour Karine.

Comparant presque machinalement la déclaration que son amant lui avait faite aux quelques lignes qu'il avait écrit pour la jeune femme il sentit son cœur s'emballer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Il bougea légèrement la tête, laissant ainsi un plus large accès à sa nuque et son épaule aux lèvres du brun avant de se décider à lire le fameux message.

-Elle est à Konoha pour la soirée ! Lança-t-il. Elle t'y attend pour une urgence !

Sasuke se contenta de s'appuyer un peu plus sur son corps, lui permettant ainsi de sentir son début d'érection.

-Sasu, tu m'écoutes ?! S'exclama le doré en se concentrant pour empêcher ses fesses d'aller à la rencontre du sexe de son homme.  
-Elle verra bien que je n'y suis pas !  
-Ca ne se fait pas ! S'indigna presque le plus jeune.  
-Je lui enverrai un texto pour la prévenir alors. Bougonna le brun, agacé qu'on l'empêche de profiter pleinement de son amant.

Il voulut attraper son téléphone pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais son petit ami l'en empêcha en se retournant sur le dos.

Il resta quelques secondes ébahi, surprit de voir qu'il avait assez de force pour le faire malgré son corps sur le sien.

Puis, remarquant qu'il avait à présent ses deux friandises préférées sous les yeux il se dit que ce changement de position était aussi bien.

-Je pense que tu devrais y aller, ça a vraiment l'air urgent.

Sasuke se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bassin blond, les sourcils froncés.

- On doit se faire la séance de 2 heures au vieux cinéma du boulevard avant d'aller prendre un énorme petit déjeuner sur la digue ! S'exclama-t-il presque en colère. Pourquoi est ce qu'à la place tu m'envoie limite dans les bras d'une fille ?

-Je ne t'envoie pas dans ses bras !  
-Vraiment ? Railla l'ainé. Parce que c'est vraiment l'impression que tu donnes !  
-Y faire un saut un quart d'heure, ne remettra pas en cause notre programme.

Naruto avait l'air anxieux ce qui calma immédiatement la colère de son amant.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressa sa main. Tu ne voulais absolument pas y mettre les pieds et maintenant tu veux presque y courir pour que je parle avec Karine alors que je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps avec elle ! Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas du genre possessif mais quand même…  
-Je me disais que… Tu pourrais justement en profiter pour lui dire…Et aux autres aussi…

Le blond rougit légèrement en jouant nerveusement avec les doigts de son petit ami.

-Tu sais, que…que tu as quelqu'un.

Il avait presque murmuré la fin de sa phrase et Sasuke avait sourit avant de le tirer brusquement vers lui pour l'enlacer.

-J'ai compris. Souffla-t-il tendrement en cherchant son regard. Tu veux que cet idiot de Dei et les autres comprennent qu'on ne fait pas _« joujou »_

Naruto tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux tandis que les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuaient.

-Tu ne devrais pas me dire des trucs aussi mignons quand je suis déjà à moitié dur ! Rit le brun en collant leurs bassins. Ca a un effet immédiat !

Son amant hoqueta de surprise en sentant son érection et lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes, toute gêne effacée.

-Sasu, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !  
-Je n'y peux rien si lorsque tu rougis et balbutie tu m'excite autant que lorsque tu t'enfonces

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Naruto l'ayant brutalement expulsé du lit.

-Tu parles d'un Roméo ! Lança ce dernier en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure.

Allongé au sol, l'ainé mit de longues secondes à calmer son fou rire sous le regard boudeur de son blond.

Il finit par se calmer et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

-Aller, ne boude pas.  
-Je ne boude pas ! Grogna le doré. C'est juste que ça n'a pas été facile à dire et tu n'as même pas…

Il soupira et l'ainé comprit enfin ce qui le gênait.

-Mais enfin mon cœur, bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour qu'on fasse un saut à cette soirée ! Ca me semblait évident ! J'ai le petit ami le plus sexy de la ville, il est grand temps que je me vante !

Le surnom fit une fois de plus rougir le plus jeune sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à ça depuis que son amant était entré dans sa vie !

Lui qui avait toujours été si impassible, se retrouvait à présent les joues couleur cerises, gloussant en dévorant des yeux son petit ami comme toutes ces héroïnes de séries télés dont il s'était si souvent moqué.

Le pire dans tout ça ?

C'est que ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde !

Il était même prêt à rejouer les feux de l'amour si Sasuke était prévu au casting !

**W**

Sasuke se laissa happer docilement par Karine, soupirant en voyant que son petit ami ne leur jetait même pas un regard.

Ils étaient arrivés il y à peu et s'étaient installé dans un coin à l'écart avec Shino, Dei n'étant pas encore arrivé.

Ils avaient discuté calmement, l'absence du blond excentrique aidant et _« le coincé »_ de la bande les avait félicité avant de jeter un regard appuyé à son ami lui faisant comprendre qu'il ressentait parfaitement son envie de quitter le plus vite possible cette soirée pour se retrouver seul avec sa moitié.

Seulement ils avaient dû attendre Karine qui comme à son habitude était en retard et il avait juré que si la blonde ne se montrait pas il ignorerait tous ses appels jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement de sa vie !

Bon, il était certes un peu agacé…

Naruto ne semblait pas le moins du monde jaloux ni même légèrement anxieux de savoir qu'il allait se retrouver _« seul »_ avec la jeune femme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça frustrant.

Pourtant il n'avait cessé d'essayer de titiller sa jalousie, arrachant ainsi à Shino de nombreux sourires, mais son amant était resté totalement indifférent.

Et même là, alors qu'à peine arrivée Karine lui prenait la main pour l'éloigner de lui, le doré restait calme et détaché.

Lorsque la blonde s'arrêta enfin, Sasuke se plaça immédiatement de façon à avoir une vue dégagée sur son chéri, avant de baisser le regard vers la jeune femme en face de lui qui venait de réclamer son attention en appuyant sur son bras.

Elle se lança rapidement, apparemment pressée de lui confier ce pourquoi elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais le brun avait déjà décroché en reportant son attention sur son petit ami.

C'était plus fort que lui, presque involontaire, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher trop longtemps de lui.

De toute façon on ne voyait que lui à cette soirée ! Du moins **il** ne voyait que lui et savait qu'il n'était pas le seul !

Et c'était sans doute ça la plus grosse cause de son agacement.

Il avait tout fait pour rendre son petit ami jaloux mais au final c'est lui qui l'était !

Il sourit tendrement en le voyant rire franchement, sans doute à l'une des bêtises de Dei qui venait d'arriver, heureux de le voir détendu et à l'aise avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Naruto n'était contrairement aux apparences, ni froid ou hautain et encore moins cynique.

C'était un grand timide, trop sensible et totalement inconscient de son pouvoir d'attraction.

Karine parlait encore, il en était conscient mais les mots n'atteignaient pas réellement son cerveau et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi la jeune femme ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne la regardait même pas.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, dégageant un instant sa nuque et il déglutit péniblement, sentant ses sens s'enflammer à ce simple geste pourtant si anodin.

Naruto était aussi sublime physiquement qu'intérieurement, la beauté du corps en parfait accord avec celle de son âme.

Le brun sourit légèrement, se moquant de lui-même.

Il était clairement plus qu'accro à son petit ami.

Il savait que continuer de le regarder ne calmerait en rien son désir naissant, seulement il n'était plus maitre de lui-même depuis que le doré était entré dans sa vie.

Il continua donc de l'observer avec minutie et fascination, cherchant les moindres détails qui pourraient lui échapper.

Il portait un tee-shirt noir simple avec un col en « V » dévoilant bien trop de peau d'après lui sur un jeans gris clair qui le moulait à la perfection.

Et comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez bandant comme ça, il avait cru bon d'ajouter un blouson en cuir court, qui ne cachait donc absolument rien de sa chute de reins et une nouvelle paire de lunettes !

Oui, des lunettes !

Le genre de monture qui aurait pu faire passer celles du célèbre sauveur du monde sorcier pour une œuvre d'art et qui pourtant une fois sur le bout de son nez se transformait comme tout ce qu'il portait en objet incroyablement érotique.

Son petit ami était parfait et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué !

Il voyait les regards posés sur lui, les têtes qui se tournaient à son passage et même s'il se trouvait ridicule il était jaloux.

Et plus sa jalousie prenait de l'ampleur plus son excitation se faisait ressentir.

Il était tordu, mais ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler.

Il sentit la main de Karine se poser sur son bras, et il voulut faire un effort pour l'écouter puisqu'après tout il était vu là pour ça mais un jeune homme l'en empêcha.

En effet, un grand blond venait de se placer non loin de Naruto et la façon dont il regardait ou plutôt dévorait **son **petit ami déplu fortement à Sasuke qui sentit pour la première fois une réelle colère gronder en lui.

Il savait que l'autre ne faisait que regarder et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait passé des années à voir Karine se faire tripoter devant lui sans ressentir le moindre tiraillement et là un simple regard insistant lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

C'était cette folie là qu'il craignait, cette folie là dont il se délectait.

Il sourit en serrant les poings.

Son petit ami était magnifique et il était normal que comme lui d'autres soient fascinés et attirés.

L'essentiel étant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir franchir ses barrières, le seul à pouvoir prétendre à son amour.

Une partie de lui le savait et se sentait à la fois rassurée et flattée mais l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de gronder, telle une bête féroce animée par la faim.

-Et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir si longtemps ! S'exclama Karine qui pensait que son _« meilleur ami »_ n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Mais j'ai enfin compris et j'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose avec toi !

Sasuke l'avait entendu mais absolument pas comprise.

Naruto s'était appuyé sur le bar en se cambrant légèrement, et ce mouvement ajouté au regard plus qu'équivoque de l'autre parasite blond sur ses fesses fit totalement taire la partie de lui raisonnable et fier.

-Ecoutes Karine, je suis désolé mais on en parlera plus tard ! Lança t-il en s'éloignant. Là il faut vraiment que je mette quelque chose au clair!  
-Quoi ?

La blonde le regarda partir sans tenter le moindre mouvement pour le retenir, complètement sous le choc.

Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle voulait bien sortir avec lui, alors pourquoi fuyait-il ?

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'un son amant se colla fermement à lui, le plaquant durement contre le bar en plongeant dans son cou pour marquer sa peau.

Le doré ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel comportement en public et il se laissa faire, appréciant le traitement, agréablement surpris.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit son érection contre ses fesses il se figea brusquement pour lui faire face.

-Je peux savoir ce que Karine à fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ?

Sasuke le regarda avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir qui était Karine.

-Elle a dit des trucs et  
-Et ça a suffit ?

Le doré ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser le ton.

Il avait joué le rôle du mec compréhensif et absolument pas jaloux mais en réalité attendre le retour de son petit ami avait été une véritable torture et il avait les nerfs à vifs.

Le brun interpréta mal la cause de sa colère.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas lui avoir dit ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est juste, elle parlait, parlait et j'ai vraiment essayé de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait mais tu étais juste là et tu riais et tu as fais ce truc avec tes cheveux alors…

Il gémit en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui, collant leur bassins ensemble.

Naruto sentit son corps s'enflammer à son tour lorsqu'il comprit que c'était lui et non la blonde qui l'avait mit dans un tel état.

Sa colère s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, laissant place à un immense bonheur.

-Puis il y a ce mec aussi qui n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, prêt à te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion !  
-Quel mec ?  
-Tu ne peux pas avoir loupé l'espèce de blond peroxydé qui était à deux doigts de te baver dessus tout de même ? S'exclama l'ainé.

Le plus jeune lui offrit son habituelle moue étonnée et il soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi !

Naruto secoua légèrement la tête.

Son esprit tout entier avait été obsédé par le tête à tête de son amant avec Karine ! Comment aurait-il pu remarquer ce blond ou qui que ce soit d'autre ?

-Donc tu veux dire que c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans un tel état ? Sourit-il en en se cambrant légèrement vers l'avant.

Sasuke grogna avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, surpris par sa question.

-Evidement ! Lâcha-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul à me rendre dingue !

Le doré se mordit la lèvre, profondément touché.

Son amant ne se rendait même pas compte du pouvoir de ses mots.

Il lui répondait avec une telle sincérité, une telle simplicité qu'il ne pouvait que tomber un peu plus amoureux de lui encore.

L'ainé avait toujours les mots justes, mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, il ne les calculait jamais.

Il ne disait pas tout ces mots d'amour pour faire plaisir, il s'exprimait honnêtement, presque naïvement et aux yeux du blond ça valait toutes les déclarations du monde.

-Je suis désolé pour le suçon…Marmonna-t-il légèrement gêné. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que je te considère comme ma propriété ou un truc du genre, ni que je me transforme en espèce de possessif extrême mais…

Il fit de grands gestes nerveux avec ses mains et Naruto fondit encore.

-Il se peut que je sois en réalité un peu plus jaloux que prévu…  
-Vraiment ? Sourit le plus jeune, incapable de cacher sa joie.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, le brun se reprit, tentant de faire bonne figure.

-Mais c'était juste une légère pulsion passagère ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Donc ce blond ne t'énerve pas ?

L'ainé haussa les épaules en prenant un air détaché.

-Absolument pas !

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir le jeune homme en question.

-Je devrais peut-être aller lui demander ce qu'il pense de mes lunettes alors !

Il se retrouva en une fraction de seconde bloqué contre le bar, les deux mains de son petit ami plaquées sur ses épaules.

-Hors de question ! Souffla ce dernier avec force. Si tu fais ça je réduis cette foutue monture en miette !  
-Aucune chance ! Murmura le plus jeune contre sa bouche. Tu les aimes trop pour ça !

Son sourire moqueur disparut rapidement, lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Ils oublièrent totalement le monde autour d'eux, succombant une nouvelle fois à cette passion dévorante que rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer.

L'Uchiwa empoigna d'une main les fesses du doré et sa nuque de l'autre tandis que ce dernier se tenait fermement à ses épaules, les deux bras passés sous son tee-shirt, offrant ainsi son dos à la vue de tous.

Ils se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles et alors que l'ainé s'apprêtait à fondre de nouveau sur la bouche de son blond, il fut interrompu par Karine.

-SASUKE ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix bien plus aigue que la normale, attirant l'attention de pas mal de monde sur eux. Mais enfin, depuis quand….les garçons…enfin je veux dire….avec…

Elle balbutia plusieurs secondes, peinant à retrouver l'ordre des mots.

-Depuis quand est ce que tu es…Est-ce que tu es…  
-Amoureux ? Ca fera quatorze jours demain ! Lança le brun en souriant avant d'attraper la main de son amant qu'il tira vers la sortie en courant.

Naruto lui suivit le sourire aux lèvres, avec le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi léger et heureux de toute sa vie.

Il se souvint que c'était la question que lui avait posé son petit ami lors de leur première rencontre et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il se dit que c'était entièrement grâce à lui s'il pouvait enfin répondre _« oui »._

Il avait répété pendant des années que l'amour n'existait pas, que le sexe n'était que du sexe et que la première fois ne se résumait qu'à _« un type, un jour »_ et aujourd'hui il était ravi de dire qu'il avait eu tord.

Aujourd'hui il voulait donner et recevoir de surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres, faire des compiles de chansons romantiques, diner en amoureux en regardant les étoiles, danser en public, flirter outrageusement à la vue tous pour finir par fuir main dans la main avec son petit ami.

Aujourd'hui il savait que cette fameuse _« bonne personne »_ n'était pas un mythe, qu'elle existait et qu'elle rendait vraiment toutes les premières fois magiques.

Aujourd'hui il avait dix-sept ans, il était follement amoureux et persuadé que son histoire serait éternelle.

Tant pis si c'était niai, guimauve et réchauffé !

Loin d'une quelconque envie de vomir ses pensés lui donnaient envie de crier son bonheur au monde.

L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si son homme partageait son ressentit et ses envies ou s'il était le seul à rêver d'éternité.

Mais fidèle à son habitude, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'exposer ses craintes et avec son habituelle franchise ce dernier le rassura.

Ils venaient de s'arrêtaient à bout de souffle et morts de rire contre la voiture de Sasuke.

-Oh la tête de Karine et Sakura ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il rit encore un peu sous le regard brillant du blond.

-Mon cœur je t'en prie, quand je serais vieux et tout ridé rappelle moi cet instant ! Lança-t-il en tentant de se calmer. Je suis sûr que ça me fera oublier tous mes malheurs !

Et voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Une phrase toute simple, anodine qui aurait pu passer inaperçue mais qui retourna un peu plus le cœur de Naruto.

-Je te le promets ! Murmura-t-il tendrement.

Parce que si quelqu'un était capable de lui faire croire que deux personnes pouvaient s'aimer toute une vie c'était bien son Roméo.

**W**

* * *

Musique : "Closer I Get To You" by Beyonce/ "Just one day" by BTS / "Fever" Beyonce version / "All of me" John Legend

*Manoir aussi connu sous le nom de "Manoir Playboy" vu que son propriétaire Hugh Hefner est le créateur du fameux magazine de charme.


End file.
